Red Firefly
by InnerChild73
Summary: The team is finally able to come back to work and when a girl comes into the lab that is identified to be linked to the murder victim, will they be able to find out why she was there and what she has to do with the case?
1. Chapter 1

"Calleigh, what do we have here?" Horatio asked as he arrived at the crime scene. It was located in a small, two room apartment. The victim was on the couch with their hands bound behind them and their feet chained together. There was blood everywhere and the apartment was trashed. "What I don't get a Hi or welcome back?" Calleigh teases. This was their first case with the team back to work since the incident a few months ago with one of the team from the lab was caught tampering with evidence and Wolfe the one framed for a murder that he didn't commit. Horatio was glad that IAB had finished up the investigation and had allowed the team to come back. They all had stayed in touch but it was welcoming to be able to do what they were good at. Horatio smile at her and chuckled. "Hello Calleigh and Welcome back." Calleigh nods her approval and then answers Horatio's earlier question. "Well the victim is female. Her hands are bound and there are chains around her feet." Horatio walks around the body looking at the hands and feet. "Do we have a cause of death?" he asked. The medical examiner replied "It appears to be blunt force trauma to the head." Eric is looking over the walls when he stops and kneels down to get a better look at something. Horatio notices and asks "Eric, what have you got?" "There is an odd blood spatter here on the wall. It does not appear to be consistent with the spatter from the victim." Eric replies. "Bag it. Calleigh lets make sure we tag every drop." Horatio tells them. "You got it H." Horatio put his sun glasses on and says "Let's get to work."

At the lab Wolfe is getting his messages from the clerk desk when a young red head walks in and starts looking around. She looks lost so Wolfe walks up to her and asks "Can I help you?" She smiles and says "Yes. I am looking for a Mr. Caine. Do you know where I can find him?" Wolfe replies "He is not here right now but can I give him a message for you?" The girl politely smiles and says "Um… yes could you give him my number and have him call me when he gets back? I have something to give him from a friend." She pulls out a small piece of paper and a pen which she uses to write down her number. The girl gives the paper to Wolfe. As the girl is walking away Wolfe calls out to her "What is your name?" She turns around and gives him a questioning look. Wolfe laughs and says "So I can tell him who he is calling" She smirks. "Are you sure it is not just you wanting to see how old I am so you can take me to dinner?" She replies. Wolfe's mouth hangs open and he stumbles to find the words to reply. The girl laughs and says "It's Emily. Please have Mr. Caine give me a call." Wolfe closes his mouth and nods. During this final exchange Natalia walked up and started to laugh when Emily leaves. "Geeze Wolfe, the first day back on the job and a girl has you speechless and I haven't seen many girls do that to you." Natalia teases Wolfe. "Yeah, laugh it up Nat but I was not speechless it just took me a little while to find the right words to combat what she said." Wolfe tells her. "I might believe that Wolfe, if there had been any words that actually did come out of your mouth." Natalia comments. "Fine. Yes Natalia, the girl caught me off guard." Natalia holds up her hands and laughs as she hands Wolfe a file. "What did she want anyway?" She asked. "Oh she wanted to talk to H" Wolfe replies and puts the piece of paper in his pocket on the inside of his suit. "Hmm… I wonder what for." She said curiously. "Don't know but I can see that you are here for something more that to just tease me so what do we have?" Wolfe asked. Natalia shrugged and started to explain the case to Wolfe. "So we have a 50 year old woman in a two room apartment with her head bashed in. There is one blood spatter that is not the victims. DNA results say that the blood is male but it's not on codis and I can't figure out how there is spatter got on the wall. There is only a few drops right there on the wall and nowhere else in the apartment." "Ok, I will go help Eric try and figure out how that got there and you can go see what the body has to say." Wolfe says as they both walking off in opposite directions.

Back at the crime scene, Calleigh is going over the scene when she notices that the second bedroom has some objects that don't appear to be items that a 50 year old would have. She takes pictures of everything in the whole apartment. Once she is done she starts to bag a few of the items that didn't seem to belong. Eric walks into the guest room where Calleigh is as she bags the last of the evidence. "What you got in here Cal?" Eric asked her as the sealed the bag. Calleigh finishes up and says "Well the other bed room is definitely the victims but this room appears to be for a younger person. Like a teenage girl." Eric looks around and goes "What makes you think that it is a teenage girl?" "The bra in the closet for one" she answers with a small smile as Eric slightly blushes.

"Alright. So we need to find out who was living here with the victim." Eric says. Calleigh nodded. "Eric if there was a teenager living here, where is she?" Eric shook his head. "I don't know Cal but I hope that she is not the one who did this." Calleigh still looks thoughtful as she gathers up her things. Just as they are heading out of the room Calleigh pauses and turns to Eric. "Eric… do you think that may be the blood on the wall was from a struggle and the girl drew blood from her attacker?" Eric shook his head. "Let's not jump to conclusions and see what the evidence tells us alright?" Calleigh nodded. Back at the lab, Horatio walks into the morgue and asks "Do we have a cause of death?" "Just as you thought, blunt force trauma to the skull. I found some particulates in the wounds and I sent them to trace." The examiner replied. "Ok what about an ID?" Horatio asked. I gave Natalia the victims prints and she is running them through codis". "Thank you". Horatio says as he walks out.

Horatio walks into the lab as Natalia is running the prints. He walks into the room just as the computer gets a match. "Do we have an ID?" he asks. "Um yes. The victim's name is Maria Song." Natalia response as she turns the computer's monitor around so Horatio can see the results. As he reads through the info he says "She was printed so she could adopt. Can you get me the adoptment agencies info so we can she who she adopted?" Natalia searches the data base and finds the info that they were looking for. "Angles of Florida". She replied. "Well let's go see who Ms. Song was adopting." Horatio says. As they are leaving, Eric walks around the corner. "Hey H, Calleigh believes that the victim had a kid." "Yes and I am on the way to the agency she was finger printed at." Horatio replies "Well I was just running this down to Nat so she could run the DNA from some hair we got from the spare room." Eric says as he holds up an evidence folder. "Calleigh asked me to help her go through everything she got from the crime scene." Eric tells Horatio. "I will take Ryan with me. Get that to Natalia and go ahead and help Calleigh." Horatio says as he walks away.

Horatio was in the driver seat and Wolfe in the passenger as they were on their way to the adopting agency. "Horatio." Wolfe asks. "Yes Mr. Wolfe" "There was a girl at the station today looking for you and she gave me her number to give you. She asked that I give it to you and have you call her." Wolfe says as he hands Horatio the paper with the girls number. "She said her name was Emily and that was all she gave me." Wolfe explains as Horatio glances at the paper now in his hand. They arrive at their destination and Horatio puts the phone number into his suit pocket. "Thank you Mr. Wolfe." Horatio was now curious as to who was looking for him and why, when they pulled up to their destination. Wolfe looks at the building and says "Shall we go in?" Horatio puts on his sun glasses and as he does he says "We shall". A secretary greets them and asks them to wait a bit for the boss to finish up with his meeting before they talk to him. As they are waiting, they look around. Most of all the employees are on the phone or talking to clients. A man walks up to them and says "Can I help you officers?"

Wolfe turns around and Horatio says "I believe you can. Are you in charge of this adoption facility?" "Yes" the man says. "My name is George Hall" the man says as he shakes hands with both Horatio and Wolfe. "We are investigating the murder of Maria Song." Wolfe tells Mr. Hall. "What?" Mr. Hall says in disbelief. "We noticed that she was trying to adopt someone from your place and we were wondering if you could give us the name of the child she was looking at." Horatio asks. "Um yes I will have Suzie bring up her file." Mr. Hall tells them as he points to a lady to his right. Mr. Hall is called over from another employee and gives his apologies and walks over to help that employee while Suzie pulls up Ms. Song's file. "Ok it says here that she filed for adoption papers last year and adopted a girl." The lady says and shows the monitor to Horatio and Wolfe. Wolfe gets this startled look and leans forward like he is getting a better look at the photo of the girl. "H, that is the girl from this morning. The one that was looking for you." The picture showed a young girl with dark red hair and deep brown eyes. She looked slightly familiar to Horatio but he put that feeling aside as he pulls out the paper with the phone number on it and says "Let's give her a call."

It opens back up to Horatio, Wolfe, and Calleigh are gathered around in the front area of the lab as Horatio calls Emily. The phone rings four times before someone answers it. A girl's shaky voice says "Hello?" "Hello this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine and I was just told that you were looking for me this morning." "Y...ye…yes I was." The girl says. There was a thumping sound in the background and the girl whimpers. Horatio calmly asked "Miss are you alright?" there is a long pause and they heard the girl yelp and a man's voice takes her place. "Lieutenant Caine is it? Well I have a little present for you and if you want it before I open it I would suggest that you take a long look at the people around you." This man's voice teases just before he hangs up the phone. Horatio gets a panicked look on his face. "What is it?" Calleigh asks. I believe the girl has been kidnapped." "What?!" Eric exclaims. Horatio rushes his phone over to their technology expert and tells him "Bring up the last call on my phone. I want you to trace it and replay the conversation." "We can do that?" Wolfe asks. "As long as we were in the 20 feet of this room." The tech replies. He brought up the call and played it so the others could hear while the computer searches for the location of the phone.

"H do you recognize that voice?" Wolfe asked. "No I don't Wolfe but we need to find out who it is and fast. Do we have a location yet?" "Sorry but the phone call was not on long enough for the signal to be traced back. It is like he allowed the call just so you could know he was out there but not long enough for you to find him before he wants." The tech replied. "I will go back over the files on the mom and see if we find any clues as to who it might be." Calleigh says as she walks quickly out of the room. I am going to go help her." Wolfe says and fallows Calleigh out. Horatio walks out and goes to see if Eric and Natalia had found anything in the evidence. "Have anything?" He asks. "Well we can tell you that Ms. Song was a very clean person and that she was indeed living with another person by the food that was found there." Eric says. "Also I found some particulates that I am running through the mass spec." Natalia tells Horatio. "Do we have anything on who the murder is or if the girl was taken from there?" Horatio asked. Natalia shook her head no. "H, she was in here when you guys were at the crime scene. She must have been taken after she left the building. "Eric we need to find where they grabbed the girl so let's start in the parking lot and see if she drove." "Ok H." Eric and Horatio leave for the parking garage leaving Natalia to finish up in the lab.

In the parking lot they find a thunder bird that hasn't moved for a few hours and is in the visitor section. As soon as they get there, they both can see that this was where the girl was taken. There were scuff marks everywhere and some blood on the car door. Horatio notices something under the car and found a rag. He slips some gloves on and carefully picks it up and gives it a small whiff. Chloroform. "Eric this is where they grabbed her. Do you see anything on the other side?" Eric shook his head. "No H, it looks normal over here but on your side it looks like she put up a fight." Horatio nodded in agreement. They begin to process the scene and a smile slowly grows on Eric's face. The more evidence he found the more he could see that the girl fought and may have even made her attacker bleed. Horatio had Frank there in no time and had the area secured as he and Eric took the blood that was on the car to Natalia. They watched her run it and waited for codis to find a match. The computer beeped and they all came to attention. "There is no match in codis but the sample from the car matches the sample that you guys found on the wall. "So the same man who murdered Mrs. Song also kidnapped Emily. We need to find this girl before he does something drastic." Horatio said with conviction. In another lab room Ryan and Calleigh are going back over the files when Calleigh notices a phone call that occurred a few hours before the murder took place to the home of the victim. "Hey Ryan, can you run this number for me?" she asks. "Ya sure. Do you think that it was the suspect making sure that the victim was home?" Ryan asks as he searches for the owner of the phone. "May be. I just want to be sure before I make any assumptions." "Well the number belongs to a pay phone next to an abandoned storage facility." Ryan says. "Hey want to come with me to check it out?" Calleigh asks. "Ya just let me grab my kit."

Calleigh and Ryan arrived at the abandoned storage facility a half hour latter. The building's perimeter is surrounded by an old chain link fence that in some places has holes in it. "This looks like a good place to hide out." Ryan said as they walked through one of the bigger holes in the fence. The side door was busted in. "Hey Ryan, this door has been broken. You want to photo that and see if there are any prints while I see if there is anything inside?" Calleigh asked when they reached it. "Sure." He replies as he pulls out his camera and begins to take pictures as Calleigh continues on to see if there is anything on the inside. As Ryan is finishing up with the door Calleigh hollers "Hey Ryan, you need to come see this." "Just a second." Ryan hollers back. He finishes up and walks into the room where Calleigh is. The room has a small table with food rappers and soda cans left on it and a worn out couch just a little ways from it. There is also a sleeping bag on the other side of the room. "It looks like someone was living here." Ryan said as he looked around. They both begin to photo the whole room. Ryan finds a few rappers that could have prints so he bags them. As he does Calleigh notices that there is another door. She opens it and walks down the hallway and notices that there is an absence of dust. The cleared hallway ends a few feet next to another room. She tries to open this door but it is locked.

She tugs on it a few times before she sets down her kit and pulls out her lock pick tools. She finally gets the door open. The room is almost completely dark except for the light that is coming in from the door that Calleigh just opened. She turns on her flashlight and looks around when she hears something. She stops and listens. It sounds like someone whimpering. She fallows the sound to the back of the room behind a big stack of boxes. There she sees a young girl tied up with her hands tied behind her and duck tape across her mouth. Calleigh yells "Ryan you need to get in here right now!" Calleigh rushes over to the girl and takes off the tape. It is the same girl that they had been looking for. Once the tape was off the girl says "He is still here." Calleigh holds the girls head in her hands as she says "What do you mean he is still here? They guy that kidnapped you?" The girl nods her head yes. The girl's eyes widened and she says "Behind you!" and as Calleigh turns around she is grabbed from behind. The guy puts a cloth over Calleigh's mouth and in a few moments Calleigh stops struggling. The culprit lays Calleigh down on the floor and taps the girls mouth back shut and manages to hide behind the door as Ryan rushes in to see what was going on. He sees the girl tied up and then notices Calleigh on the floor. He rushes to her and says "Calleigh!" He kneels down and is struck from behind. He is knocked out instantly. The man searches both Calleigh and Ryan for their phones. When he finds them he tosses the phones into the corner of the room. The guy smiles at the girl and laughs. He pulls out her phone and finds the last number it called. He dials it up and waits as the call goes to voice mail. The man laughs and leaves Horatio a voice mail. He grins evilly and turns the girl's phone back off. This was going to be so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who have read my story and to all the great reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

Back at the lab Eric and Natalia are still looking for a lead on who murdered the victim. Natalia is going over the clothing when she sees a strange stain on the victim's shirt. She cuts a small piece off and processes the piece. Eric walks over to the computer that Natalia was at. "Got something?" Eric asks. "That is what I am hoping for." She responds. "Ah here we go. The stain on the victim's shirt is lock lubricant. Where would you use a lock lubricant?" Natalia asked Eric. She gave him a confused look. "Large storage locker facilities would use lubricant for the locks that were never really used. That way they could keep the lock and not have to buy any more locks then they had to." Eric responds. "Hmm." Natalia says. Horatio walked in as Natalia looked up large storage facilities near the crime scene. "Have either of you two heard from Wolfe or Calleigh lately?" Horatio asks. Natalia shakes her head no "Why?" "They are not in the lab and I can't reach them on their cell phones." Horatio responds getting slightly worried. With Ryan's OCD and Calleigh's experience, those two rarely didn't answer their phones at this time of day. "Eric could you do me a favor and see if you can find Calleigh's hummer. They just have gone out to look at something and forgot to tell someone." Horatio asked. "Ya sure." Eric replies. He has a slightly worried expression as he traces the GPS tracker in Calleigh's hummer. "Horatio it says that they are at an abandoned storage facility. A Lock and Leave." Eric says reading the name of the facility out load. "Eric, that facility is one of them on the list that uses this specific lock lubricant." Natalia says as she cross checks the addresses. Horatio then says "Call for back up and let's go."

When they get there Horatio, Eric and Natalia pull out their guns. Horatio has them wait until back up arrives when they see the hummer abandoned at the front of the building. Once the backup arrives, Horatio signals to the other cops to fan out and fallow them into the building. They rush into the build and they go quickly through the building. Eric is hollering for Calleigh and Natalia is hollering for Wolfe while Horatio is hollering out for both of them. After a little while all anyone can hear is the continuous sound of Clear's. Horatio was the first one to enter the room that had all the trash thrown around it. They first thing that the group sees is Ryan's kit on its side, with the contents spilled out across the floor. Some of the evidence that he had collected was still in the evidence bags. Horatio looks down the hallway and sees Calleigh kit also on its side with the contents spilled out. He walks over and sees that the lock pick tools were out of the spill and were slightly inside the door way. Eric throws his gun down and kneels down with his head in his hands when he sees the kits tipped over and the fact that neither of the kits' owners to be found. Natalia puts her hand to her mouth and has tears in her eyes when she joins Horatio in the room. He was standing off in the corner looking down at a pair of cell phones. Horatio kneels down near the phones and looks over to the side and notices some rope. He then looks back to where they came in and sees drag marks. "Eric, it appears that they were ambushed. We need to process this whole building." Eric looked up and nods his head as he slowly gets up to go get his kit. Natalia walks over to where Horatio is and says "What have you got there?"

Horatio picks up the rope with a pen and says "This rope looks like the same as on the victim Natalia. I think that the missing girl may have been held here." "Ok, so if she was here that must mean that whoever kidnapped her was here too. That must be who took Ryan and Calleigh" Natalia said after she looked at the rope. "I will take that rope back to the lab and see if I can get any DNA from it. Once I am done with that I will look and see if came from the same spool." "Ok. Natalia we need to find out who is behind this before anything happens to them." Horatio said as he put the rope into an evidence bag. Natalia nods her head and continues on. Horatio leaves to see what he can find out about who may have been at the warehouse. Eric and Natalia start to mark everything that they can find in the building. Natalia goes into the room that the guy had been living in and Eric stayed in the holding room. Horatio comes back to Eric just as Eric finds Calleigh's flashlight was right where it dropped when she came in. Eric sighs and has a worried look on his face. "Horatio, what were they doing in here?" Eric asked as he bagged Calleigh's flashlight. "I don't know Eric but we are going to find out." Horatio responded.

As Horatio was looking at the flashlight, he notices something behind the door. He carefully pushes the door closed slightly with a gloved hand and picks up a piece of cloth. The strong sweet smell coming from it tells Horatio that the cloth was soaked in Chloroform. "Eric…" Eric looked up at what Horatio was holding. "Chloroformed?" He asked in almost a whisper. "I believe so Eric but it does mean that they may still be alive. They must want them for something." Eric solemnly nods and bags the cloth. Horatio leaves Eric to finish up in that room and goes to see how Natalia is doing. "Natalia what do we have in here?" Horatio asks. "Well I found Ryan's kit and it looks like he was called away from what he was processing." Natalia says. "So he was in here collecting evidence when Calleigh called him over to the other room where she found the girl." Horatio says trying to figure out what happened here. "Ms. Boa Vista can you go back to the lab and find out what brought them here in the first place? I will help Eric finish up here ok?" He suggests when he realizes that Natalia is taking this really hard. "Ya ok." Natalia said distractedly. Her mind kept going through how this may have played out and the scenarios were not good. She gets ready to leave when Horatio's phone buzzes. He pulls it out and sees that he had a missed call and a new voice mail. He stares at the number until he remembers that it was the same number as the girl's phone that he had called earlier. He opens up his voice mail and carefully listens to the message. Natalia had paused and was watching Horatio as his face fell. The longer he stood there listening to the message, the sadder he looked. Finally he pulled the phone from his ear and stared at the phone blankly. Eric walked in then and immediately saw Natalia's worried look and Horatio's sad expression. "What is it H?" Eric asks.

Horatio couldn't seem to find words so he put the phone on speaker and replayed the message. "Lieutenant, the stakes have just tripled and I do believe they are in my favor." The voice mail ends to the man's laugh. Natalia's eyes water and Eric's shoulders drop. The killer now not only had more hostages, he had two of the team. Horatio slowly closes his phone and looks up from his closed phone. He looked from Eric and Natalia. "We have to act fast so let's get moving." Horatio said trying to bring the two from their dark thoughts. Horatio took some of the evidence that was collected and began processing it. Eric was in another room processing the sleeping man room's content when he finds a type of dirt that doesn't appear to belong at the scene. He runs it through the mass spec and when he gets the results he takes the paper to Horatio. When Eric walks in Horatio says "What do you have Eric?" Eric hands him the results paper and replies "I found some concrete dust that would normally be found in some older house basements." Horatio looks at the paper then back to the computer that he has his results on. "I found the same thing in the sleeping bag. Ok Eric, I want you to find out where exactly this dust came from."

"Alright H." Eric says as Horatio leaves the room. He shrugs the lab coat off and placed it on its hook. Horatio then goes to see what Natalia found. "Natalia, do we know yet what had Wolfe and Calleigh go to the warehouse?" Horatio asks. Natalia finishes up what she was doing and says "The only thing that I can find is a number that was run through that computer that was to the victim's home phone." Natalia looks at the results from the number that they had run through the computer. She looks up the number and gets a disappointed look on her face. "Horatio, the phone that was used to place that call was a pay phone that was located by the warehouse. They must have seen the warehouse on the map and went to see if there was anything there." Horatio looks at what Natalia found and when she says quietly under her breath "And they found more than what they were hoping for." Natalia has a desperate kind of look on her face as she says "Horatio how are we going to find them?" Horatio looks at Natalia and with a sympathetic look on his face as he says "We will find them Natalia." "Ok." Natalia says as she whips a tear from her eye.

Calleigh blinked her eyes trying to get her eyes to clear the blurriness from them. She reaches up to rub her eyes and finds that her hands are cuffed in front of her and she is in a dark room. As Calleigh looks around she sees Ryan on the ground with his hands tied behind him and a nasty wound on the back of his head. Calleigh tries to move over to check him but the Chloroform has not completely left her system yet so she ends up scooting over to him. "Ryan… Ryan?" Calleigh manages to scoot over to him and finds that his hands were tied together with a thin piece of rope. She checked Ryan's head wound and saw that the wound was not as bad as it looked. The blood around the wound was dry and when Calleigh realized this she took a breath of relief. Calleigh looked around the room that they were in when she saw that there was another person. She carefully moved over to the other person and realized that it was the same girl from the warehouse who also had her hands cuffed together in front of her just like Calleigh. When Calleigh got to her and touched the girl, the girl's eyes blinked open and she jumped up with a start.

"Are you ok?" Calleigh asks with concern. The girl carefully and slowly sat up with Calleigh's help. Calleigh gets a look of surprise when she can really see the girls face. "Emily? I'm Calleigh Duquesne." Calleigh asks. The girl looks at Calleigh curiously and says "Yes. How do you know my name?" Calleigh gets a sad look on her face as the girl looks around the room. "Oh did he tell you?" the girl asks when she sees Ryan across the room. "Um no, I am a crime scene investigator and we well… we found that you were connected to a victim. Emily…" The girl got tears in her eyes as she said "You found Maria." Calleigh got really sad and said "Yes." Calleigh whips a tear away from Emily's face and says "I am so sorry." Emily sniffles and looks back over to where Ryan was and asked Calleigh "Is he ok?" Calleigh looks over at Ryan then back at Emily. "Yes I think that he will be fine. He has a nasty gash on the back of his head but it is not life threatening." Calleigh replies as the two of them move back over to where Ryan is.

Emily carefully moved Ryan's head and places it in her lap while Calleigh moves around the room looking for a way out. There was only one way in and out which was a locked door on one side of the room. Calleigh tried the door a few times but when it didn't even budge, Calleigh looked around the door to see if she could find another way to open the door. She began to try and remove the hinges when Emily calls Calleigh over as Ryan begins to wake up. "Ugg, what happened?" He asks as he comes to. Ryan startles when he sees Emily right above him. She waves at him with a small smile on her face. "Ryan. How do you feel?" Calleigh asks him as he tries to sit up. "Well my head hurts and I am really confused as to what is going on." Ryan replies as Emily and Calleigh help him sit up. "We were jumped at the warehouse." Calleigh tells him. "Ok so where are we now?" Ryan asked when Calleigh stands back up.

"I don't quite know but I am thinking that we may be in a basement or in the middle of a big building because I can't hear any traffic or other signs from the outside." Calleigh answers. Calleigh goes back over to the door and continues to try and take off the hinges. Ryan goes to move his hands and finds them tied together. He frowns and tugs harder on his bindings. Emily chuckles. "Their ties together silly and unless you want to break your hand then I would suggest you stop pulling at them." Ryan looks at her curiously until her realizes that she was joking. "What type of rope is it?" he asks. Emily looks at the rope closely before she answers him. "It is one of those cheap ones that you would find at the store." Ryan looks around and sees some piping that appears to have some rough edges. As he makes his way over to the piping Emily asks him "Where are you going?" He looks back at her and says "I am only tied up with thin rope right?" "Well sort of. It is rope although I don't think that it is that thin." Emily tells him as he continues to move over to the piping. "Well I am thinking that I can tear through the rope by rubbing the rope against the rough edges of this piping." Ryan tells her as he begins to rub the binding against the pipes. Emily shrugs and goes over to the door to help Calleigh with the door hinges.

Back at the lab Eric and Natalia are combing through all the evidence that they found at the second crime scene. Natalia was looking through an online catalog of different rope types as she tried to identify the specific brand of rope that Horatio found. Eric was going through all the wrappers and soda cans searching for any finger prints that may have been left. Eric finds a finger print on one of the cans that is not too badly smudged so he lifts it and a partial off a wrapper then runs them through the data base. As he is waiting for the results, he visits Natalia and asks "Have you found anything?" Natalia replies angrily "Other than the fact that the rope is a cheap product that you can buy at any craft store and that it is for little kid art work, no. I have found nothing else." Natalia looks at Eric with concern and asks him "Eric, how are we going to find them?" Eric holds his hands up to calm Natalia down and replies "I may have a workable print that we can use. Want to come with me to see if the results are in?" "Yes please." Natalia tells Eric as she take of her gloves and fallows Eric. When they get to the other room the results were still in progress and just as the results came in so did Horatio. Eric and Natalia were looking at the computer screen when Horatio walked in. Eric looked up at Horatio when Horatio said "Do you have something there Eric?" "Yes H, we have an ID on one of the people that appeared to be living in the warehouse. A Trent Grant." Eric replies. Eric turns the monitor around so Horatio can see the info. "He was arrested for a concealed weapons charge, drug possession, and breaking and entering." "It appears that Mr. Grant has moved to kidnapping. Let's find out what Mr. Grant has been up to. Eric I want you to find out who he has been talking to. Natalia can find out where he has been living and working for the past few months?" Horatio says. Natalia replies "On it." And quickly leaves the room. Eric puts his hands on the table and Horatio puts his hands on his hips. Only time will tell just what the crap was going on.

Back where Calleigh, Ryan and Emily are being held… Ryan was still working on the rope but was making some progress. Calleigh and Emily had most of the screws out from two of the three hinges. "Yes! Finally." Ryan says as the rope around his hands finally breaks and he is able to get free. Calleigh looks over at Ryan and says "That's great! Now you can help us with the door." He chuckles and walks over there to help them when they hear someone coming down to the door. They all quickly back away from the door and Ryan holds his hands behind his back so their captor would not know that he was free of his bindings. To help Ryan, Emily moves slightly in front of him. Calleigh, being the protective mother that she has become, stands protectively in front of Emily. The door opens and the first thing that they see is a 45 pistol. Behind the gun is a man in his 30's that has black hair. The guy acts like he has never kidnapped someone before and you can just tell that it is his first time just by the way the gun shakes in his hand. In his other hand is a plastic bag full of bottle water. He tossed the bag across the floor towards them. "You pick it up." The man says as he points the gun at Calleigh. "Ok. Just stay calm." Calleigh says as she slowly moves over to the bag of water.

"Leave the bag over in the other corner." Their captor says when Calleigh gets the bag. Calleigh pulls three waters out of the bag and hands them to Emily. There is still one water left but she leaves that there so the bag will be able to be tossed to the other corner. She just threw the bag to the specified corner when Emily asks their captor, "Do you think that you can take our handcuffs off?" Emily quickly adds "Just us girls. You don't have to remove his" when the guy gets a startled look and points the gun back at her and Ryan. "I… I don't think that would be a good idea." The man replies. "You don't even have to come over here. You can just slide the key over and we will slide the key and cuffs back to you. You are the one with the gun and I for one don't plan on doing anything that you don't approve." Emily says to the man. The man gets an uncertain look on his face. "Please? Emily pleads. "Ok." The man says uncertainly as he pulls the key out of his pocket and slides it over to them.

Calleigh picks up the key and removes Emily's cuffs before she hands the key to Emily. Emily then removes Calleigh's cuffs and slides both the cuffs and the key back over to the man. The man picks them up and backs out the door and before he shuts the door Emily says "Thank you." The man looks at her and she notices that he looks scared but before she can blink the door is slammed closed and they listen to the man go back up the stairs. "Holy crap, never would I have thought that what you just did would work?" Ryan tells Emily. Ryan takes one of the bottles and takes a big drink. They have been without water for almost 11 hours now so they all were parched. "Yes it did work but there was a big chance that it would not have. You were really brave but it would be better if you don't do that again." Calleigh tells Emily as they all rest a bit from that ordeal. Ryan finishes his bottle off in two more gulps. Calleigh and Emily only get about half way done with their bottles when they hear loud yelling and someone stomping down the stairs. They really don't have time to react and get Ryan covered again before the door swings open with a bang as it slams back against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is doing better than I hoped and I thank you all the readers for making that happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The new man's face is red and he appears to be really angry. New man immediately notices that the girls were no longer tied up and aims his gun at them. "No!" Emily yells as she steps in forward. "You idiot! You let them out of their restraints!" New man was furious. The man from before apparently was a rookie and this other man was a hired man. "I'm sorry but I didn't see the harm. I had a gun and they seem to be smart enough not to cross us." The first man says to the second man. The second man was beyond mad. "Sir, they won't do anything. We have the guns and the…" "Shut up!" the second man snaps. "Leave them the way they are for now just make sure you lock up behind you while we figure out what we are going to do now." The first man solemnly nods his head and fallows him out the room.

They listen quietly as they hear multiple locks close. Emily let out the breath that she was holding when the locking sounds stopped and the sounds of the two men going up the stairs goes quiet. "Well at least they didn't see that Ryan had his hands free also so that's a plus." Emily says turning to them trying to give them a convincing smile. Calleigh shook her head. "We need to get out of here before they come back but I am worried that when we get the door off that it will lead right up to where they are waiting. I don't want to risk having them freak and kill us when they see that we got out." "I agree but what other choice do we have?" Ryan asked. Calleigh put her hand to her head and pinched her nose. "As of right now we don't have one."

Emily walked over to the door and put her ear against it while she began tapping the door with her closed fist. Ryan and Calleigh both looked over at her when she began tapping and watched her curiously. "What are you doing Emily?" Calleigh asked after she and Ryan had watched Emily tap on the door for a little while. Emily kept moving around the door and tapping at different places. "There are only two locks on this door not counting the one that was built in but I am certain that the built in one is rusted and will break really easy. If we remove all three hinges then we should be able to break the locks because all the weight of the door will be pulling on them. Locks were not made to hold the weight of the door just the force of someone trying to get in." Emily said turning tothe two with her hands on her hips.

Calleigh started to shake her head no but Ryan spoke up. "That may just work but the sound of the door crashing to the ground would have them running back down here." Emily smiled. "That's when we get the advantage. We stand on either side of where the door was and when they come in we can take the guns from them and get out. You two are good shots right?" Ryan nodded. "You are talking to the ballistics expert and her amazing college." Ryan said teasingly point from Calleigh to him. Calleigh was still shaking her head no. "That is still a lot of risk for not knowing how many there are up there and how many will come down let alone if they will even hear the door fall." Emily opened her mouth to say something but Ryan beat her to it. "Cal, this is a good plan and if we just sit here and do nothing then we are just giving into them." Calleigh sighed. "Alright." "Yay!" Emily said as they made their way to the door.

After a little while they had only one of the hinges off and they were still working on the other two when Calleigh thought that it was time for something other than silence. "Emily, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself. We only know what your adoption papers say and there is very little." She suggested. Emily looked over at her quizzically before she smiled. "If I tell you a little about myself will you tell me a little about you and your job?" Calleigh shook her head with a smile growing on her face. "Sure."

"Ok so I was raised in Utah and didn't move here to Miami until Maria adopted me. I grew up on a farm and loved school." Ryan interrupted "Can I ask what happened as to why you were put up in adoption?" Calleigh whipped around and smacked Ryan on the arm. "Ryan!" "Ow what?!" He said rubbing his arm. "It's alright Calleigh, I don't mind." Emily said smiling at Ryan's discomfort. Calleigh glared at Ryan as Emily continued. "About a two years ago my mom got really sick. At first the doctors didn't know what was causing it but after a few more tests they found that it was a rare strain of the cold that made the immune system turn on its' self. There was nothing we could do so they sent her home with some pain killers and said to wait. She kept getting sicker and sicker. I did all that I could and even with the help of the old couple that we were living with, she still was uncomfortable. One day she had me get some paper and a pen so that she could write some letters. I didn't know who she was going to write a letter to but I hoped that it was my dad. She wrote a letter to the couple we were living with, one to me, and one for someone else. She said that when I turned 16, I could find the man listed on the envelope and give him the letter that he may be able to find my dad but I was to wait until I was old enough. I promised her and I almost burned both letters when she died a week later.

The old couple let me stay with them and took care of me until child services came and took me from them. I still keep in contact with the couple. Me and Maria were even planning on visiting them this summer if we had time. Maria was one of my mom's oldest friends and once she found out about mom she immediately got a hold of child services and adopted me. She had visited me and my mom often and she felt like an aunt. I was sad when she brought me to Florida but I grew to love the sun and the heat but I still sometimes miss the snow and the cold of Utah. I didn't even look at that last letter my mom wrote till a week ago and I finally decided that it was time that I find my dad and tell him about mom. That was why I was at the department earlier Ryan." Ryan shook his head. "How would Horatio know who your father is?" He asked.

Emily shook her head. "I don't know but my mom did mention that before she had me, she lived in Miami for a long time so maybe she asked him for a favor or something but it was his name on the envelope." They were half way done getting the screws out of the other two hinges when they heard stomping coming down the stairs. They all quickly ran over to the darker side of the room to hide and just managed to stop moving when the door swung open. A third man walks in waving a gun around looking for the hostages. The first man came stumbling in behind the third man and he had a look of worry plastered all over his face. "What are you doing? We are supposed to wait for the boss to come back!" First man says getting more nervous by the minute. "You let they out of their restraints and I plan on taking care of them before they even get a chance to be a pain in my butt." Third man says raising his gun and taking aim.

"They may be out but we are the ones that have the guns so they won't do anything." First man said trying to get the man to leave to room. "Yes we are the ones with the guns and I plan on using them." The third man raised his gun and before Calleigh or Ryan could act, he pulled the trigger. First there was just the sound of the gun and then there was the first man yelling at the third to leave before he made things worst. He finally gets the man to leave when he tells him that he will take care of it and someone needs to watch the door. Mean while Ryan and Calleigh were watching Emily's actions. When the gun went off she shifted back a bit but they were distracted with the yelling and the gun that was still in play. Once the men left Calleigh looked back over at Emily.

She was holding her side. Calleigh rushes over to Emily as she falls to the ground. Calleigh looks at the side Emily is holding and sees blood slipping in between Emily's fingers. "Ryan!" Calleigh yells. Ryan comes over and pulls his jacket off so he can use it to stop the bleeding. "Hurry Ryan we need to get the bleeding to stop." Calleigh says as Emily's hand falls to the side. Calleigh puts Emily's head in her lap as she tries to comfort her as Ryan holds his jacket to her wound. "Calleigh can you hold this here for a second?" Ryan asks. Calleigh holds the jacket in place as Ryan takes off his belt so he can wrap it around Emily to help stop the bleeding. Emily gasps as Ryan moves her so he can get the belt around her.

"Shh." Calleigh quietly says as she holds Emily's head. Once Ryan had the belt secured, he placed his hands on Emily's side to keep pressure on the wound. "You know when I said that you were brave was not incentive to be brave again." Calleigh says as she tries to keep Emily awake. "Sorry but I was kind of only thinking that if I was brave again then Wolfe here would be turned off." Calleigh raised her eye brows at the comment and before Ryan could defend himself Emily filled her in. "He was trying to hit on me when we first met but I think that it was just because I was dressed up a bit." "Hmm…well I think that being brave actually did the opposite sorry." Calleigh said. She was glad Emily was still awake and talking to her. Emily smiled.

"Well I tried." Calleigh laughed and Ryan chuckled. "Calleigh?" Emily asks a few moments later. "What is it sweetie?" Calleigh replies. Calleigh gently rubs Emily's face. "Can you promise to do something for me?" Before Calleigh can respond, Emily has a coughing fit. "Easy." Ryan says as he tries to keep her still. "Yes honey I promise." Calleigh replies. "Can you give my mom's letter to Mr. Caine? Please? I put it in a hidden pocket in the driver seat of my car." Emily asks Calleigh. "Oh coarse I will but only if I absolutely need to ok. I think that it would be better if you were the one to give it to him alright?" Emily nods her head and says with a laugh "Oh and make sure Mr. Wolfe gets a girlfriend before he asks another teen to go out with him or worst case scenario he becomes a cat collector." Calleigh laughs at this. Ryan says "I heard that." "You were suppose to." Emily says just before she gets in another coughing fit.

They hear a gunshot above them and a few seconds later the door flies open and the second man storms into the room. The first man fallows slowly behind him with a terrified look on his face. "FOOL! You shot the only one that you were not supposed to shoot!" the second man yells. The second man pulls out a phone and speed dials someone and leaves the room when the person on the other end answers the phone. First man cannot stop staring at Emily and the blood that had seeped through Ryan's jacket. "Go upstairs and unlock the front door, the other two are on their way so they can help clean up your mess." Second man barks at the first one. The first man runs up the stairs after he takes one more look at the blood. "The only place that you are taking her is a hospital." Ryan sternly says to the man who was barking out instructions.

The main man just smirked. "I will take her where I want." There was stomping and soon after two more men joined the main man. The man that was sent up to unlock the door never came back down. Main man said something in another language to the two new men who had just joined them. The new men moved over to where Calleigh still had Emily in her lap. Ryan moved in front of the two men. The two men looked at each other and then grinned. One pulled out some more rope and the other pulled out a piece of cloth. The one with the rope took a swing at Ryan. Ryan ducked but that was exactly what the man wanted him to do because when Ryan ducked he brought his face down enough that the man could knee him in the face. Ryan got back up but was knocked out when the second man sung his fist out and caught Ryan in the jaw. After Ryan hit the floor the man with the rope tied up his hands and feet while the man with the pieces of cloth blind folded him and gagged him.

Once they finished with Ryan they moved over to take Emily away but Calleigh had other plans. Once they were in range, Calleigh swung out her legs and took the rope man by surprise as she knocked his feet out from under him. Emily took Calleigh's lead and with the strength that she had, she kicked at the other man's knee. She made contact but not enough to knock him down. The rope man finally got back up and grabbed Calleigh from behind. Calleigh began to scream "No, no you can't take her!" Once the rope man had Calleigh's hands tied he forced her to her knees. Calleigh continued to struggle until the main man grabbed Emily by one of her arms and pointed the gun he had at Emily's head.

"I would advise that you be a good girl and let my friends finish or I will just cut my losses and finish this one off." The main man threatened Calleigh. She could see in his eyes that he was serious so she stopped. Calleigh was gagged and had her feet tied together just like how Ryan was. The last thing that they did was blind fold Calleigh but not before she had a good look at all three of them and she watched as the main man began to drag Emily toward the door then she saw nothing else when they slammed the door shut behind them. The last thing that Calleigh saw before darkness was two men carrying a struggling Emily up the stairs and the girl's blood drying on floor.

**~What do you think?~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to all of my readers. I hope you like this chapter!**

"Horatio I found a small house that Grant was renting but there was no activity there until about three days ago." Natalia said as she came into the lobby of the lab. Horatio turned around and looked at the address. Eric turned around the corner and Natalia waved him over. "Eric we have an address, do you have some people that may be helping him?" Eric replied "Mr. Grant has two known associates that have both been in the wind since Grant was arrested, a Wes North and a Rex Colter." Horatio looked at them both and said "Let's go." After a little bit, they arrived at a rundown house that looks like no one has lived in it for a really long time. Horatio, Eric, and Natalia get out of the hummer and Frank gets out of his cruiser. Horatio tells Frank to have some of the officers to go around back with Frank and the rest to come with him. Frank grabbed a couple of officers and went around back. Horatio and Eric take the front door and Natalia was right behind them. Horatio nods to Eric and Eric opens the door that they all rush in.

They are met with a body hanging from the ceiling. They all stop in their tracks at the sight. The body hung from a exposed beam. The body's midsection was split open and the organs were pulled out. There was no shirt and the upper torso was covered with burn marks. There was also a bloody piece of paper stapled to the head. Written in blood were the words 'For you Lieutenant'. Horatio shook his head and nudged Eric. They could hear Frank and the officers clearing the house. Frank came running in to where they were saying "Hey guys are you al…"

Frank was brought to a complete stop when he saw the body. The few officers that had been right behind Frank turned around and left so they wouldn't barf in the crime scene. "Horatio what is going on?" Horatio shook his head. "I'm not certain Frank but I have a bad feeling about this and it gets worse the longer we are left in the dark." Frank nodded his head in agreement Eric finally turns to Frank. "Did you find them Frank?" There was so much hope in the question that Frank didn't want to tell him the truth. "Sorry Eric, there is no one here. We check the whole place and I have people standing guard around the house. No one got by us." Eric's face fell and he slowly left the house and sat down on the porch.

Natalia follows him outside and sits down next to him. Eric had his head in his hands. Natalia put a hand on his back and rubbed it trying to comfort him but she knew that the only way he would calm down was to find Calleigh safe and sound. "We will find them Eric. I have a feeling that the evidence in there will help us find them but you need to keep a clear head so we don't miss anything. Are you up to it?" Natalia asked. Horatio had listened and watched the entire event unfold and felt a growing sense of compassion to the woman who had gone through so much and still helped bring others out of their dark thoughts. If she could get Eric to go over the crime scene Horatio knew that they had a better chance of finding their friends before something happened to them. Eric was one of his closest friends and one of his best CSI's and he needed Eric to have a clear mind if they were to find the evidence that they needed.

Horatio called for a ME while Natalia convinced Eric to come with her to get her crime kit. Eric agreed and walked with Natalia to the hummer. When she got to the hummer she stopped and looked at him. "What Natalia?" Eric asked. He was so sad that Natalia just wanted to cry right then and there but she knew that she needed to be strong so they could find their friends. "Are you ok?" Eric looked at her and ran a hand over his head. "No Natalia I'm not! Some freak thinks that this is a game and is toying with us and they have Calleigh and Ryan!" Natalia raised her hands. Eric was getting frustrated and Natalia knew that if she didn't calm him down fast he was going to punch or throw something. "I know Eric but I need your help to go through that crime scene. I can't do it alone." Natalia almost whispered the last sentence. Eric saw that his actions were not helping and took a deep breath. "Ok Nat, just give me a second and I will be in there to help you." Natalia nodded to him and slowly walked back up to the house. Horatio met her at the door and held it open for her. She gave him a small smile before she set to work. Horatio stood out of the way and watched as Natalia carefully collected evidence around the body. They were not allowed to touch the body until the ME got there but Natalia was able to collect some evidence that was around the body.

Not long after Natalia started, Eric came in. He looked at Horatio before he joined Natalia in collecting evidence. A few minutes later the ME arrives and takes the body down and allows them to remove the paper. Natalia goes to place it with all the evidence that she had collected so far but Horatio stopped her. "Let me take that." Natalia looks into Horatio's eyes and can see the sadness and guilt. She lets him take the note but not before she expresses her thoughts about Horatio studying it alone. "Horatio, I think that you should wait a bit and I will go with you back to the lab and we can go over the evidence together." Natalia watches as he tries to decide if he will agree with her or not but Eric decides for him. "Go ahead H, you and Nat go and study what we have so far and I will finish up here." Horatio knows that Eric wants some alone time but he is also nervous as to what Eric might do if he finds something. "Frank stay here with Eric and makes sure no one disturbers the crime scene." "You got it." Horatio followed Natalia out to the hummer. He slides into the driver seat as he waits for Natalia. She put her kit and the evidence in the back of the hummer before she gets in the front passenger seat.

They are quite the whole ride back to the lab. When they reach the lab Horatio takes the paper and goes straight to see if he can find anything on it. Natalia shakes her head and brings the rest of the evidence that she collected. She signs in and walks in to find Horatio already with his lab coat and gloves on as he stares at the paper. He was thinking back and seeing the body again in all its horror. Natalia pulls her coat and gloves on as she watches her boss. _He looks like he needs to get some sleep, a lot of it_. Natalia thinks to herself. "Horatio let me take a sample of the blood so we can find out whose it is and then you can look and see if there is anything else alright?" Natalia says gently. Horatio nods his head and watches as she takes a small sample of the blood. "I will be right back with the results." Horatio only nods his head again before he turns his attention back to the paper. Natalia frowns but says nothing as she leaves Horatio to his thought.

Natalia was just getting the results back from her DNA test when Eric came back to the lab. "Did you find anything Eric?" Eric shook his head. "No, there was nothing. Have you found anything yet from the evidence you got?" Natalia shook her head. "I have been running the blood that was used to write the note. Horatio has been going over the rest of the evidence but he was mostly focused on the paper." Natalia looked down and fiddled with her sleeve. "Eric I am worried about Horatio. He seems to be taking this really hard and I don't know what to do to help him." Eric gave Natalia a reassuring pat on her shoulder. "The only thing that I know that will make him feel better is to find the people responsible for this and to get everyone out of this alive." Natalia nodded her head. "Come on let's see what Horatio has found so far." Eric suggested. "Hold on a second Eric, the results are just coming in." She grabbed the paper once the paper was finished being printed. "Ok now we can go." Eric and Natalia walked down to where Horatio was but stopped at the morgue before they continued and found Horatio looking something up on the computer.

"H, the blood that was used to write the letter was Mr. North's. Which by the way was the victim that we found at the abandoned house." Natalia informed Horatio. He looked up from his research and looked at Natalia intently. "So something happened that made the other members of this crew turn against Mr. North. I don't have a why but I may have where he was before he ended up at that house." Horatio said. He pointed at the computer screen. I found some wood chips that were used to build houses but was discontinued when a house collapsed. There are only five buildings that are still standing that were built with that wood." Natalia and Eric leaned in closer so they could see the locations of the houses that Horatio had found. "H, that house was foreclosed a few months ago. That may be where he was because it is really not that far from the first house." Eric said pointing at one of the houses. "I think that may be are best bet also Eric so let's call Frank and get down to that house." They agreed and left as quick as they could.

Frank met them at the house with a few patrol cars. Frank had a few officers stay with Horatio, Eric, and Natalia while he took the rest with him around to the back. Horatio takes the lead and they burst through the door at the same time Frank went in the back. There are police going through the house with all of them saying that it was clear when Natalia finds a door that it locked. "Guys get over here!" Natalia yells. Eric gets there with Horatio and Eric tries the door. It won't move so Horatio nodded to Eric who kicked down the door. There were stairs that lead down to another door but this one was unlocked. Eric and Horatio got down to the door first and they pause for a second. They heard a muffled scream come from behind the door. Horatio nodded at Eric and the burst through the door. They found Calleigh struggling to get free of her bonds on the floor and Ryan starting to wake up.

They did a quick sweep and found no one else in the room. Eric quickly holstered his gun and untied Calleigh while Natalia untied Ryan and helped him up. Eric took off Calleigh's gag first then he untied her hands and feet. Once she was free, Calleigh hugged Eric and buried her face in his shoulder. She was crying which made Eric hold her back with her face in his hands and ask "Cal, are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Calleigh shook her head, still with tears in her eyes. "No Eric but they still have Emily." Horatio looked over at Calleigh when he heard her say that they criminals still had the girl. Eric let Calleigh hug him again when Horatio walked over to the two. "Calleigh are you sure that you saw Emily?" Horatio asked. "Yes it was her." They heard Ryan say. He was holding his head while Natalia helped him up. Calleigh turned to Horatio.

"Horatio we need to find her now." Calleigh told him sternly. "Calleigh we will but we need to get you and Mr. Wolfe checked out first." Horatio said noticing Ryan hold his head. "No we need to find her now Horatio!" Calleigh said slightly panicked. "Calm down Calleigh can you please explain to me what happened?" Horatio asked. Calleigh began to cry again. "It's ok. Calleigh I need you to tell me what you mean." Horatio said trying to calm her down. "They shot her Horatio." Calleigh managed to say before she got choked up again. Eric gave Horatio a look and Horatio gave him an ok nod. Eric helped Calleigh up and took her out of the house. Ryan had woken up enough that he could walk around by himself so he waved Natalia off as he made him way out.

Once they were all outside Ryan walked over to where Horatio was standing as he observed the crime scene. "Horatio can I talk to you?" Ryan asked. "Oh course you can. What is it?" Horatio replied. Ryan folded his arms and said "H, she got shot because of me. They were aiming at ME but she just stepped in front when they took the shot." Ryan said with stress in his voice. "Wolfe, you need to remember that this is not your fault." Horatio told him when he saw the worry on Ryan's face. "Can you tell me where she was shot?" Horatio asked Ryan. "Um yes, in the side. On Emily's right side between her lower ribs. I folded my jacket and held it there and I also wrapped by belt around her to hold the jacket in place but H… we were just starting to get the bleeding to slow." Ryan told Horatio.

Just when he finished when Natalia came rushing out of the house. "Horatio I think I might know where they went." Natalia said when she reached Horatio. "Where Ms. Boa Vista?" Horatio asked her. "I found a pad of paper and I rubbed a pencil on it. I have an address." Natalia said, waving a pad of paper with an address imprinted on it. "Get Frank to meet us there Ryan. Boa Vista you come with me." Horatio said and they all took off. Calleigh had been watching this from the back of the ambulance and when she saw Natalia wave some paper around, she knew something was up. It was confirmed when the three took off with Horatio and Natalia heading to the hummer.

Calleigh jumped out and went straight to the hummer. Eric was talking to one of the medics when he saw Calleigh out of the ambulance. He took off after her. Natalia was already in the hummer and Ryan was getting in when Calleigh got there. She stepped in front of Horatio and said "What is it? Do you know where they are?" Horatio paused. He replied, "Boa Vista found a possible address and we are on our way to see if that is where they could have gone." Horatio tried to slip by her but she just moved in front of him. "I am coming with you." Calleigh said stubbornly as she folded her arms across her chest. Eric heard the last bit and shook his head. "I don't think that…" Eric didn't get any farther because Calleigh threw her hands out and almost hit Eric in the process.

"No. I will not hear that. You are letting Ryan go and he is the one that was hit on the head twice! Hard enough to knock him out both times! I will not be left behind and you had better not try and stop me!" Calleigh had turned quickly around and said that last part to Eric when she heard him start to say something. She turned back to Horatio and looked at him. "Alright, go with Eric in the other hummer and meet us there." Horatio finally said, seeing that she was going to go weather he said she could or not. Calleigh nodded her head and went straight to the other hummer._ Please she be ok and that we get __there in time_. Horatio pleaded to whoever was listening as he got in the hummer.

_**~So?~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I got a second wind and finished this chapter faster than I thought so I decided to let you guys have this one earlier. I hope you like it.**

The new address was in a small neighborhood. The building they arrived at looked run down and it had boards in all of the windows. Frank had a few cruisers there already. Horatio got out and met Frank as he walked toward the house. "The house has just the single floor and according to the neighbors no one was living in it." Frank told Horatio. They all took out their weapons. Calleigh and Eric took a few officers with them and went around back while Horatio, Ryan, Natalia, and Frank took the front. "One, two, three." Horatio said and they busted down the door.

They were met with the man that had gagged Ryan and Calleigh. The man now had a gun and when he heard the door break open he started firing. Frank fired back and got the man in the abdomen. The house had many rooms so they split up and searched the building. They were almost completely done when Horatio noticed a hallway closet door that was partly open. Horatio signaled Eric and they both made their way to the door. They kept their guns raised. They took a breath and then Horatio pushed the door open. It was no closet, instead it was another hallway.

This one ended with two more doors. Ryan saw Horatio and Eric so through the new hallway and followed them. When they reached the first door, Horatio signaled Eric to take this one and nodded to Ryan when he caught up. Ryan followed Eric into the room and they began to search the large room. Horatio was about to follow when he heard a thump come from the other door. Horatio quietly walked to the other door and found this one ajar. He pushed it open and the first thing he saw was the girl on a worn out couch. There was a small nightstand next to the couch with a roll of paper towels with half of the roll bloody and on the floor. Ryan's jacket was still secured to Emily with his belt and there were a few bloody paper towels stuck to it.

The jacket was soaked through with blood and with the amount of blood that was pooled on the floor and in the towels Horatio knew she was in danger. Horatio quickly looked around and seeing no one in the room he holstered his gun and ran to the girl's side. "Eric!" Horatio yelled when he reached the girl. The girl's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were slightly glazed but she could still focus and when she did her eyes widened. "It's ok. I am not going to hurt you. I am with Miami Dade PD" Horatio said trying to keep her calm. She shook her head and tried to speak.

"Behind you… to the left… of… the… door…" the girl managed to say to Horatio. He turned his head and looked to the left of the door and noticed a discoloration in the wall. He slowly took out his gun as part of the wall moved to reveal the man that had the rope from earlier. The man had an automatic and had it aimed at Horatio but before the man could pull the trigger, Horatio had a round in the man's chest. He knew his aim was true but he had to make sure. Horatio stood up and looked over at the man. He was not moving so he returned to the girl. He put his gun away and grabbed a few clean paper towels.

"Sweetheart, I am going to put pressure on your side ok and I need you not to move. Can you do that for me?" Horatio asked to girl. She nodded and closed her eyes waiting for the pain that she knew was going to come. Her eyes flew open and she gasped when Horatio touched her side. Eric and Frank came flying into the room when they heard gun fire. "Eric she is still alive and we need EMTs right now!" Horatio said. Eric immediately got on the phone. "Frank double check the house and look for off colored parts in the walls just like that." Horatio said pointing with one hand where the man had come out of earlier while he kept his other hand on the girl.

"H, they are about a half hour out." Eric said. Eric was still on the phone when he told him this. Horatio looked the girl in the eyes. "She can't wait that long Eric we are going to have to take her. Tell them to be ready." Horatio told Eric. "Hey sweetheart, I am going to move you ok? Can you try and hold on to me?" Horatio said to the girl in a soothing tone. The girl took a breath and nodded her head yes. Horatio leaned over her so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She slowly got her arms wrapped around him. She closed her eyes in pain when she raised her right arm but kept raising it. Horatio immediately noticed how week she was. He gently slipped one arm under her legs and the other on her back. He slowly lifted her up, trying not to cause her anymore pain. Horatio rushed out of the house and as he passed the living room he hollered at Natalia to come help him.

She ran to his aid and opened the hummer's door for him. "Natalia can you get in the back with her and try to keep her calm and keep pressure on the wound." Natalia nodded her head yes and jumped into the hummer and helped Horatio get the girl in. Natalia put the girl's head in her lap as she held a towel to the wound. Horatio ran around the hummer and got into the driver's seat. He pealed out of there and turned the sirens on and went as fast as he could. In the back seat Natalia was trying to keep the girl awake by taking to her. "Are…Cal… Calleigh and … Ryan… ok?" The girl asked. Natalia smiled and said "They are fine thanks to you. You did really well." Natalia smoothed back the girl's hair and kept doing it in a smooth, repeating motion to keep the girl calm. "Can you… remind… Calleigh… about her… promise?" the girl asked quietly.

"Yes I can do that for you." Natalia told her with tears in her eyes. The girl nodded her head in agreement when she jerked to the side and cried out in pain. Natalia grabbed her and held her as still as she could. The girl's eyes rolled back into her head and she started to shake uncontrollably. "Horatio, I think she is going into shock!" Natalia hollered. Horatio looked in the rearview mirror and said "We are almost there, stay with us sweetheart." They reached the hospital in a few minutes later and Horatio jumped out of the hummer and grabbed the girl out of the back. She was shaking really hard now in his arms. Natalia followed Horatio as he rushed into the emergency room where nurses were waiting. He gently set her down and the nurses quickly took the girl into the hospital. Horatio took a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Alexx who ran to the girl to help her. They stayed with the girl as they rushed the girl into surgery.

Alexx was checking her pulse when the monitor they had hooked up to Emily started to sound an alarm. "She's crashing!" one of the nurses said loudly to Alexx. Horatio and Natalia were forced to stay behind the doors when they rushed the girl in to the hallway that lead to surgery. Just when they lost sight of the girl Calleigh came running in.

"How is she Horatio?" Calleigh asked with desperation in her voice. "We don't know exactly how bad yet but she is still fighting." He replied. Calleigh seemed to relax just a little bit. "Horatio would it be alright if I stay here?" Calleigh asked. Horatio nodded yes and said he was going back to the crime scene. Natalia put a hand on Calleigh's shoulder as they watched Horatio leave the hospital and said "She asked me to remind you about a promise you made to her?" Calleigh closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A few tears slid down her face before she opened her eyes. "First I need you to answer something for me." Calleigh whispered. Natalia nodded her head in agreement. "How bad is she really?" Natalia could tell by the look in Calleigh's eyes that she needed the truth and not the stuff Horatio told her. Natalia took a deep breath before she answered.

"She is pretty bad. She went into shock on the way here and became unresponsive. We really don't know the complete extent of the damage but she was barely hanging on when we got here." Natalia hugged Calleigh when she began to cry anew. "Calleigh, you need to remember that she was still hanging on. She is still here." Natalia said trying to reassure Calleigh. Calleigh nodded her head and whipped her eyes. "Can you stay here for a little bit while I go do something really quick?" Calleigh asked Natalia. Natalia told her yes and watched Calleigh leave still whipping tears away from her face.

Horatio usually stayed with the victims that were in the hospital until he was sure that they were ok but something about this girl made him nervous. She looked slightly familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He left the hospital as soon as he could no longer see the girl. He needed to find out why this girl was familiar to him and why these people who seemed to be playing with him took her. Running through the cases that he had he couldn't remember seeing the girl. _What did they want her for and who wanted this all to happen?_ Horatio thought as he drove to the lab. Frank had left him a message saying that they had found a man in the house that was willing to explain what happened.

He was almost there when his phone buzzed. "Yes Frank?" There was a pause before Frank answered him. "Horatio we have a problem… the witness that was coming in to explain what was going on is dead." Horatio just about ran the hummer off the road because he dropped the phone. He pulled over and parked the hummer so he wouldn't be a danger to the other people on the road. "What do you mean he is dead Frank?" Horatio's tone was serious and Frank flinched at the tone even though he was nowhere near Horatio. "I had an officer take him and on the way someone opened fire on the cruiser and the man was killed instantly. The officer was injured but he will be ok. I am at the scene now and I called Ryan and he is on his way but so far there is nothing. We don't have any witnesses and the shots were long range."

Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright Frank have Mr. Wolfe call me if he finds anything. I am going to go back to where we found Emily." Frank let out a small breath of relief. "Ok I will tell him. How is she? The girl." Horatio sighed. "She was fighting when I left." Horatio hung up before Frank could ask him to elaborate. He had a bad feeling and he felt that he was the reason for the girl's pain. This new bump in the road showed Horatio was that there was someone out there and he believed that it was the person that had organized the whole thing. He needed to find him alive so he could get answers.

Ryan was irritated. They had finally found Emily and to his relief she was still alive. He was slightly happier when Frank took the man to be interviewed but now he had to go to the crime scene where their best lead was dead. He ran a hand through his hair as he got out of the hummer. He saw Frank talking to the officer that was injured trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Ryan slipped under the tape and walked over to the car. The whole passenger side of the car was littered with bullet holes and both windows were shattered. The body was still in the back seat and when Ryan saw who it was he took a step back. It was the man that had brought them water and had let Calleigh and Emily take the cuffs off. Ryan shook his head and stepped back up to look for evidence.

Frank walked over to Ryan a few minutes later. "Have you found anything Wolfe?" Ryan pulled another bullet out of the car door before he looked up at Frank. "The bullets look like they are from an automatic and the shots look like they came from that building over there. I am not certain but considering that all the bullet holes are on the passenger side that may be the best bet." Frank had a few officers go over and canvas the building. Ryan stood up and looked at the way that the blood sprayed. "hmm…" Frank looked over at Ryan when he heard him say that but didn't say anything for a bit while he watched the young CSI. "What is it Ryan?" Ryan continued to look at the back seat as he responded to the Texan.

"The blood spatter and the way that the holes enter over the blood says that whoever did this hit Mr. Grant with the first shot but tried to cover it up by making it look like he just opened fire. This guy knew what he was doing and hit his target but wanted everyone else to think that he was an amateur." Ryan shook his head as he stood up. "Frank we are dealing with someone who knows how to do this kind of stuff. I just hope that it was a backup plan and that who did this has nothing to do with our kidnapping." Frank watched Ryan when he saw some fear cream into the young man's eyes. "We will get him. Let's just hope that Horatio and the team find something at the other house and that my officers can get some information out of the people at that building." Ryan nodded his head. "I sure hope so too Frank. I sure hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am on a roll this week so I thought I would let you guys have the chapters when I finish them. I hope you all like this one.**

Back at the crime scene where they found the girl, Eric was in the room where they had found Emily when they went down the secret hallway. Eric stood there for a minute before he went into the room. "What is it Eric?" Horatio asked. "This is just too real as to what could have happened to Calleigh." Eric replied. "Yes but it was not her so we can be thankful for that." Horatio said. Horatio was walking down the hallway, when he saw some blood on the wall. He called Eric over from the hall. "What is it H?" Eric asked when he got out there. "Does that look like blood to you?" Horatio asked, shinning a flashlight on the wall at the red drops. "It kind of does yes. It looks like medium velocity blood spatter from like a punch." Eric says as he takes a swab of the blood. "It can't be from the girl at this height." Horatio noted. "Well I am going to run the DNA and see just who it came from." Eric told Horatio, holding up the swab. "Keep me updated."

Horatio walked into the autopsy room where Tom was working on the post of the dead men. "Horatio, I am glad that you are here I have something to show you." Tom said with some excitement. Tom walked over to the man that Horatio had shot. "Look here, he has bruising on his ribs and he has a broken nose. I got some skin that was not his from the side of his nose and I sent it to Eric." Tom said. Horatio's cell rang and he picked it up. "Yes Eric." "H, I got the results back from the DNA sample from the wall that you found and it belongs to the man that you shot. Also the DNA that Tom sent is from the girl H."

"Thank you Eric" Horatio said then he hung up with a smile on his face as he figured out a little more about what happened at that house. "Why are you smiling?" Tom asked Horatio when he saw Horatio smile just a little bit. "The girl is the one that broke his nose Tom. And I think that she may also be the one that gave him those bruises." Horatio said with a small smile. Tom thought for a moment then said "Yes she may have been able to do this kind of damage." Horatio got another call. "Yes alright I will be right there." Horatio hung up and looked back at Tom. "If you find anything else call me ok?" Horatio asked. "Yep no problem." Tom replied.

Horatio found Calleigh in the break room with an envelope in her hand. She looked stressed as she waited for him to join her in the room. She had found the envelope in Emily's car exactly where she said it would be. She turned around and looked at Horatio when she heard him enter. "What is it Calleigh?" He asked her. Calleigh teared up as she handed him the envelope. "Emily asked me to give this to you and if you don't mind I am going back to the hospital." Calleigh said and walked past him, leaving. Horatio looked at the envelope and saw that the only thing written on the envelope was his name. He watched as Calleigh left the lab. He walked into his office and sat down. He carefully opened the enveloped and took out carefully written sheets of paper.

_Dear Horatio,_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer here. I wish I was there with you to tell you in person. I wish that I had the courage to __have told you before I left. Do you remember that lunch we had, the one where I told you that I was transferred to Utah? I had __planned on telling you but when I saw the look on your face when I told you that I was leaving I couldn't tell you. I couldn't make __you go through that. I made up my mind and stayed quiet. You were doing so well there in Miami and you were so happy. I wanted __to tell you but I knew that if I did you would have dropped everything and gone with me. I loved you too much to have you do that. __I almost called you the next day at the airport before I got on the plane to tell you but I chickened out. So I decided that I was going __to try and keep some memories for you so that may be one day I when would not chicken out and I would tell you._

_ After a few __months I realized that I couldn't do it on my own so I got some help from a couple that took me in. They helped me through the __whole process and when the day finally arrived the only thing I kept thinking was that I wish that you had been there. From them on __I took as many pictures as I could for you. A year later I about called you again but again I got scared. I thought that you would be __mad at me for not telling you. I now know that I made a good decision when I didn't tell you. My friend kept me updated about how __you were doing and that you were happy again. I was happy about the decision. Horatio… I was pregnant when I left for Utah. _

_We __have a daughter. She has my grandmother's red hair and my brown eyes but she has your spirit Horatio. She always wants to know __the answer to things and she notices things that I don't. Just like you did when we were together. When she was seven, we visited __my friend in Miami and I almost brought her to you. We walked by the department but we didn't go in. She wanted to go in but I told __her that everyone in there must be busy but I could tell that she still wanted to go in. We came and visited Miami a few more times __but we never went by the department again. It was just too painful for me. When we were there, she would watch the news and say __what she thought about the case that your department was working on. She loved it when they showed you and said that if she had __a dad like you that her life would be complete. _

_I almost choked on my drink. If only she knew. I kept a few pictures for you and __wrote a little about each event for you. I left them with the couple for when our daughter would find you. I told her to wait until she __was 16. Forgive me Horatio, I deprived you of our daughter's childhood but I wanted you to be happy and you were happy there in __Miami. I almost forgot to tell you our daughter's name. I remembered the conversation we had when we were thinking about a __family and you mentioned about naming one of the children we might have Emily. When I saw our child I knew that Emily would fit __her perfectly. I hope that you love her as much as I did and that she doesn't give you too much trouble although I advise you never __to give her a hard time for something that she doesn't need a hard time for. You will be surprised at how alike she is to you. I am __afraid that you two as so alike that you won't get along with one another but I have hope that you will. With all the love in the __world…Sara Heart._

Horatio looked up from the letter. It had happened to him again. He had another child that he never knew about. He was frustrated at how this could happen to him twice! He took off to the lab to see if it was true. He still had the towel from earlier that had her blood on it. He walked out to the hummer and found it on the floor in the back. He carefully picked it up and took it to the lab. He took a small piece of the blood soaked towel and ran it through CODIS. He got her DNA profile and ran it against his profile that was already on CODIS. He waited for a bit before the computer beeped at him. The two samples were a familiar match. The girl that was in the hospital fighting for her life was his daughter. A thought ran through his mind. What will Kyle think of this? Horatio shook his head. He needed to get back down to the hospital but he didn't move.

He leaned on the table in front of him and just stared at the computer screen. How old would she be now? Horatio thought back and tried to count the years. She would have been born in 1997 so she would be 17 now. Horatio finally came to terms with the fact that this was all real and stood tall. He walked out of the department with a purpose. He was going to give support to his teenage daughter who was fighting for her life. _Was that why the __people had taken her? Because she was his daughter? _Horatio shook his head of those bad thoughts. From what he understood from Sara's letter was that not many people knew that Emily was his kid. There was hope that he could keep it under wraps until he could get ahead of it. His phone buzzed and he answered the phone after the second ring. He looked at the ID and saw that it was Alexx.

He quickly answered it once he saw who it was. "Yes Alexx?" Horatio answered. Alexx immediately noticed from Horatio's tone that he was worried that she was going to give him bad news. "It's alright Honey. I was calling to tell you that the surgery went well and that we are moving her to the ICU. I would like to talk to you more about it but I would prefer that I tell it to you face to face then over the phone. When do you think that you could come in?" Alexx asked. "I can be there in 20 minutes Alexx thank you." "No problem honey." Horatio closed his phone and left for the hospital. There was something Alexx wasn't telling him and he was worried about what it was.

Horatio arrived at the hospital 23 minutes later and met Alexx in the waiting room by the ICU. "There you are Horatio now come into my office here so we can talk." Alexx said as she brought Horatio into a spacious room not far from the ICU. "Alexx what are you not telling me?" Horatio asked as soon as they were in the room and Alexx had closed the door. Alexx sighed. She knew that Horatio would catch on pretty quick. "Ok first off Horatio the girl is alive and last I checked was doing fine." Horatio interrupted her. "But what Alexx?" He was getting nervous. They were talking about his daughter and he could hear the 'but' in Alexx's tone.

"Horatio, the bullet grazed one of her arteries and lodged its self in her right lung. The hole in her lung was small and we were able to patch up the graze on her artery but I am worried about the lung. She flat lined again during the surgery but we were able to bring her back. The other thing that I worry about is that because of the wound in her lung she quite breathing on her own. The good thing about it is that it will allow the lung to heal but she needs to breathe on her own soon so she doesn't become dependent on the defibulator." Alexx told him. Horatio sighed.

"What are her chances Alexx?" Alexx looked at Horatio quizzically. She knew that he got attached to the victims but he seemed to be acting like this girl was more than just another victim. "If she survives the night then there is a good chance that she will get better. It is not a guaranty but her chances are better." She told him. "Thank you Alexx." Horatio said and went to look for Emily's room. Leaving Alexx looking at him like he had two heads.


	7. Chapter 7

**My mojo seems to be working really well lately and I am happy that you all like the story. Here is another chapter and I **

**hope you like.**

It took Horatio a little while to find the room where Emily was being held in. She was in single closed room that had wide windows on one of the walls so you could see inside. Calleigh was sitting in a chair that she had pulled up closer to the bed. Calleigh had Emily's left hand in her hands and was talking to the girl. Horatio couldn't tell what Calleigh was saying but before he could try to read her lips, Alexx walked up to Horatio with a folder in her hands. "Honey what is going on? You are acting strangely. I know you care about the victims but you are acting like she means more. Tell me what is going on Horatio." Horatio closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes trying to calm himself before he threw something. "Alexx I can't lose her, not now." He told Alexx with his head down and eyes half closed.

Alexx knew that Horatio always took it hard when someone died when they were on his watch but he had never taken it this hard. "Honey I know that this is always hard but that is a big possibility from the state that she is in." Alexx told Horatio trying to keep him from beating himself up over it. "No Alexx you don't understand!" Horatio snapped at her. Horatio walked closer to the glass window that looked into Emily's room and put his hands on the seal. "And what is it that I don't understand Horatio?" Alexx asked irritated now. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Horatio waiting for him to answer. Horatio breathed in deeply and never took his eyes off the room as he handed Alexx the letter that he had read earlier. Alexx looked at Horatio curiously as she took the letter from him and opened it up.

Alexx quickly read through the letter and when she finished she look back up at Horatio and asked "Horatio how do you even know that this is real?" Alexx held the letter up to him. Horatio took the letter back and held it in his hand. "I ran her blood against mine Alexx. It was a match." Horatio said quietly. Alexx saw the truth in his eyes and softened a bit but she still didn't understand something. "Would she really have left like that?" Horatio gave Alexx a soft chuckle and looked up at the ceiling. "Her mom and I met in college and fell for each other. Sara was working towards a nursing degree. We were in love but when she was offered the opportunity to go to Utah, she debated whether she would go or not. She invited me to lunch the next day and she was concerned about me. That was when she told me about the job opportunity in Utah.

She was upset but took it really well and I spent the rest of the day with her trying to comfort her. She told me she needed to go ahead and go. She said that it would be a great opportunity for her and that I should stay. I had just got settled in here in Miami and she said that it would be best. I never really heard from her again once I left." Alexx was no longer mad at Horatio. Instead she felt sorry for him. She rubbed his back as she said "We will do everything we can alright?" Horatio nodded but she could see that he was still upset about something. "Horatio?" She gently asked.

"How could this happen to me again? How can I have two children that I never knew about?" Horatio asked her desperately. Alexx gave him a smile. "I don't know but what I do know is that you have a child in there that needs you. Why about you go relieve Calleigh and stay with your girl for a while Horatio?" Alexx suggested. Horatio told Alexx that he would. Alexx gave him one last smile before she left.

Horatio swallowed before he went into the room. Calleigh had fallen asleep with her head resting on the bed next to Emily's hand. Emily had a breathing tube and an IV that had two bags hooked to it with one blood bag that was almost gone. Her heart monitor showed a weak but constant heart beat. Horatio gently shook Calleigh awake. "Hmm… oh sorry H." Calleigh said when she woke up and saw Horatio standing next to her. Horatio gave Calleigh a small smile. "It's alright. Why don't you call Eric and have him give you a ride home so you can rest? I will stay with her." Horatio suggested as Calleigh yawned. Calleigh nodded her head ok and stood up, stretching. "What was in that envelope Horatio?" Calleigh asked him. Horatio looked at Emily before he answered her. "Can we talk about that another time. I promise I will tell you about it later alright?" Calleigh slowly nodded her head.

"Alright." She leaned over and left a soft kiss on Emily's forehead. Calleigh rubbed Emily's hand for a minute before she nodded her head to Horatio and left. Horatio sat down in the chair next to the bed and picked up Emily's hand in both of his. "Emily, sweetheart I need you to stay with us. I got that letter that you asked Calleigh to give me from your mother. I need to tell something but you have to stay here." Horatio told Emily. Horatio kept a hold of Emily's hand in one of his while with his other he stroked her forehead. "Please." He asked her in a whisper, choking down his tears. Her monitor beeped and showed that Emily's pulse had gotten a little stronger but not by much. It was a start. "Good girl." Horatio said. Horatio stayed with her the rest of the day and through the night.

Around 9pm Horatio's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. Alexx came by to check up on the girl at 10:30pm and saw that Horatio was asleep. She got him a blanket and smiled at him. She check the girls monitor and noticed that the girl's blood pressure was up some more and that was a hopeful sign. Alexx patted the girl's hand. "Good girl, just keep up what you are doing." Alexx whispered to her before she left the two in peace.

Horatio's eyes fluttered open when he heard someone in the room with him. He looked around and saw that it was Alexx. "Morning, I don't know what you did but she is getting better Horatio." Alexx said when she saw Horatio wake up. He looked at her for a second and then gave her a small smile. "Why don't you go get something to eat? I will stay here until you get back." Alexx suggested. "Alright Alexx." Horatio replied as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Alexx quietly chuckled when Horatio left the room.

The girl's monitor beeped showing her heart rate go slightly erratic but Alexx quickly soothed her. "It's alright baby, he will be right back. I need to make sure he stays healthy so I don't have to worry about both of you." Alexx said as she smoothed hair out of the girl's face. Emily's heart rate calmed and went back to the way it was. Horatio was back in a few more minutes. He had grabbed a coffee and a biscuit to hold him. He saw Alexx smile down at Emily and wondered what had made Alexx smile. Horatio walked back in the room taking a sip of his coffee. He raised his eyebrows at Alexx asking her what was going on. She just smiled and said "You have one unique girl here Horatio."

"Yes I know that Alexx but I am still curious as to why you say that." Horatio said with a chuckle. Alexx shook her head. "When she heard you leave she panicked but once I told her you were coming back she settled down pretty quick." Horatio smiled. He sat back down next to the bed again. He had just sat down when Calleigh and Eric walked in. Horatio stood back up. "How are you feeling Calleigh?" Horatio asked. "Fine thank you. How is she doing Alexx?" Calleigh said right back. "She is doing better." Alexx replied. Alexx hugged Calleigh and Eric before she left to check on her other patients. Calleigh went straight over to Emily's bed and picked up her hand. "I did as you asked and now it is time for you to hold up you end. We would not be here if it wasn't for you and I thank you for that but we need you to get better."

Calleigh said to the girl still holding her hand. "Eric, have you talked to Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked. Horatio put his hands on his hips as he waited for an answer. "Yeah H, he said that he was fine." Eric answered but before he could go on, they heard a sound that brought all their attention to Emily. Calleigh gasped as they watched Emily take in a shaky breath in by herself. After a bit she did it again. Calleigh jumped up and ran into Eric's arms as they both cheered. Horatio broke out in a huge smile and looked down. "What is going on in here?" Alexx demanded as she walked in. "Just be quiet and watch Alexx." Eric told her as he nodded toward Emily. They all got quiet as they waited. Emily took a long breath and Alexx quickly walked over to her monitors. "This is incredible…" Alexx said as she looked from the monitors back to Emily as she took another breath on her own.

They all laughed with relief. "Well if she keeps this up may be this afternoon we can take her breathing tube out. Until then I am going to continue with my rounds." Alexx said with a laugh as she left. Calleigh dragged Eric with her back to Emily's side. Horatio just continued to smile as he watched. Emily took in another breath. Calleigh's face showed pure happiness as she watched Emily try to breathe on her own. "Eric have we identified all three of the men that were in the house?" Horatio asked. Calleigh's smile faded and she slowly turned to the two of them. She pushed them to the back of the room and said

"What do you mean three? There should be four, Horatio. There were four of them." Calleigh had a slightly worried expression as she waited for an answer. Horatio and Eric looked at each other and then looked back at Calleigh. Horatio cleared his throat and gently asked Calleigh, "Calleigh… there were only three in the house not counting Emily. Do you think you could see who was there and who was not?" Calleigh looked back at Emily and then nodded her head that she would. Eric took her back to the lab and said that he would be back later to relieve Horatio.

Horatio thanked him and went back to his daughter's side. Horatio smiled again when his daughter took another breath on her own. This one was a more solid with only one small pause. Alexx walked back in to see how her patient was doing. Horatio looked up at her when he heard here come in. "How is our little miracle doing? Is she still trying to breathe on her own?" Alexx asked as she checked the monitor. Emily took a breath in after Alexx had asked her questions. They both smiled. Horatio looked up at Alexx "I do believe that she just gave both of us an answer." Horatio said with a small chuckle. Alexx laughed and got a huge smile on her face. "Yes I think so too." Alexx listened to Emily's heart beat and lungs. Alexx smile got even bigger when as she was trying to listen to Emily breathe, the girl took a deep breath in. The breath was cut short.

Horatio's smile faded when he heard the breath not finish and slid closer to Emily with concern written all over his face. Alexx gave him a reassuring smile and said "Don't worry Horatio. She probably was cut short because of the pain. She tried to take too deep of a breath and most likely pulled on the wound." He shook his head alright and gave another small smile. "Her heart rate is up, so is her blood pressure and at this rate she will be breathing on her own without the tube soon. If I didn't already know that she was your daughter, I would be thinking it now. She is just like you, a strong fighter." Alexx said to Horatio as she walked over to him. Horatio looked at her and raised his eyebrows with an innocent look on his face.

"Now don't you give me that innocent look. We both know that you are stubborn and especially so when it comes to being in the hospital." Alexx said as she gave Horatio a playful glare. "Yes I guess you are right Alexx." Horatio responded with a laugh before he turned his attention back to his daughter. Alexx watched Horatio with his daughter for a minute before she went back to work. She was there when he found out about his son and he was sad and happy at the same time. He was so sad that he had missed out on his son's childhood and Alexx knew that he was going to go through that all again. Right now Horatio seemed happy that his daughter was doing better and didn't seem to be taking it as hard as he did the first time.

Alexx smiled when she saw Horatio kiss the top of his daughter's head and sit down, taking one of his daughter's hands in his. Back at the lab, Calleigh was going through the pictures of the men who were in the house. Eric and Ryan were in the interrogating room with Calleigh, watching her to see what she would find. "That is the man that tied us up with ropes and that one is the one that blind folded us." Calleigh said pointing to each one in turn. Calleigh put her head in her hands and rubbed her forehead between the eyes. "The man who appeared to be in charge is missing. He is almost six feet tall and dark brown hair." Calleigh said to Eric and Ryan. Ryan grabbed a big binder off the floor that he had set there earlier and passed it over to Calleigh. "Can you go through these and see if you see this other man? He more than likely has had priors because of the way you described his actions. He knew what he was doing." Ryan asked. Eric looked at her with affection and concern.

"You don't have to right now. We can come back and do this latter if you need to." Eric said. He could see that she was struggling with something and didn't want to push her. "No I will go through it now. He is still out there Eric and they were after Emily. Me and Ryan were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Calleigh responded with a shake of her head. Eric could see the determination in her eyes so he lent her a hand. Ryan got up and excused himself. "Here I will help you. You said that he was tall with dark hair right?" Eric asked. "Yeah." Calleigh replied with her nose buried in the binder. Eric opened another binder to help her.

Back at the hospital, Natalia joined Horatio at Emily's bedside. She was covering for Eric who said he was going to be there but couldn't make it so she came in his place. "How is she doing H?" Natalia asked as she dragged another chair over by Horatio. "She is doing better Ms. Boa Vista. She is breathing almost completely on her own now." Horatio replied. Natalia gave a soft smile as she looked at Emily. "Did you know that on the way here, the only thing she was worried about was Ryan and Calleigh?" Natalia quietly asked Horatio. She gave a small, quiet laugh. "She wasn't concerned about who I was or what was going to happen to her. She just asked about them and if I could remind Calleigh about a promise." Horatio looked at Natalia. Natalia noticed him looking at her and turned her head so she could look at him.

"What?" She asked. The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. Horatio looked at Emily for a second before he looked back at Natalia. "Nothing…don't worry about it." Horatio said. "Ok." Natalia said back with a shrug. Horatio's phone rang and he stood up to answer it. "Caine." Horatio listened intently in the corner of the room. "Alright, thank you." He said at the end of the call. He closed his phone and looked off into space as he thought about something. Natalia saw Horatio's thinking face and turned to him. "What is it H? There anything I can do?" Horatio glanced over at her and then replied.

"Umm… yes. Could you go back to the lab and process some blood that they found at the house." He put a hand on his hip while the other still held his phone. "Yeah no problem I will head right down there and get right on it." Natalia brushed Emily's forehead. She smiled down to her and gave Horatio a smile to as she left for the lab. Horatio watched her leave and stayed standing as he watched his daughter. She was getting better but she still had a ways to go. Horatio was relieved that Emily was getting better. He opened his phone and was looking as some missed calls when the monitor in the room set its alarm off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mojo is still good so here you go just for you.**

Horatio quickly looked up at his daughter and before he could move over to her side, Alexx and two nurses rushed into the room. "Her pulse is none existent we need to get her heart pumping again!" Alexx instructed the nurses as they rushed to fallow orders. "Horatio I need you to step outside, please." Horatio gave her a reluctant nod and stepped outside. He watched as Alexx gave Emily CPR trying to get her heart to beat again. The nurses were back quickly and Alexx shocked Emily once. They waited a second. The monitor beeped and showed that Emily's heart had started up again. The nurses cleaned up the equipment and told Horatio that he could go back in now. Horatio watched Alexx as she took Emily's vitals. He was scared and didn't want his presence to put Emily back in danger by being in the way.

Alexx finished up and walked right over to Horatio. "Her heart tried to pump more blood than she had which caused it to stall. I have ordered another bag of blood and she should be fine once we get it in her." Alexx told Horatio, trying to reassure him. "Cheer up Horatio. She has gone right back to working on her breathing and that shows promise." Horatio nodded to Alexx as she rested a hand on his arm. "Thank you Alexx." Alexx left to see where her bag of blood was. Horatio walked back over to Emily's side and kneeled down so he was even with her. "Sweetheart, can you do me a favor and not do that again ok?" Emily took a breath in response and Horatio smiled.

Alexx came back in with a bag of blood. She hung the bag up as she cleaned Emily's arm. Alexx inserted the needle and Horatio watched the blood flow from the bag into Emily's arm. Alexx gave Horatio a soft smile and left him alone with Emily.

Eric was still at the station with Calleigh when Calleigh stopped turning pages and sat there staring at a single page. Eric looked at her and asked "What is it?" Calleigh continued to stare at the page for a moment before she answered. "This is him." Calleigh pointed to a man on the page. "Are you sure?" Eric asked making sure that it was the man. "Yes Eric that is him." Calleigh replied. "Can you take me back to the hospital now?" Calleigh asked gently rubbing the wraps that were around her wrists. Eric turned the binder around so he could look at it and pulled his phone out. "Yes just let me get Frank this man's address and then we can go. Are your wrists bothering you?" Eric asked when he noticed Calleigh touching her bandages.

"No I just want to get back and see how Emily is doing." "Aright let's go." Eric told her as he led her out of the lab. When they got to the hospital Eric told Calleigh to go on ahead while he called Frank. She left him by the hummer and went in. The first thing that Calleigh noticed was the half empty blood bag that was hooked up to Emily. When she had left earlier Alexx had just taken the empty blood bag and never replaced it but seeing one now made Calleigh really worried. Calleigh tried to walk in without disturbing Horatio who had his eyes closed. He had one of Emily's hands to his forehead. He opened his eyes hand looked over toward the door when he heard Calleigh come in. He could see the worry in Calleigh's eyes as she stood at the end of the bed. "Horatio… is she ok?" Calleigh asked nervously. Horatio gave her a soft smile.

"She is fine now." He told Calleigh. He didn't want to upset Calleigh any more than he needed to so that was all that he told her. Alexx walked in at that moment saving Horatio from having to explain. "Alright angel let's see if we can take that annoying tube out of your throat." Alexx said cheerfully as she took Emily's vitals. Emily's eyes flickered under her eyelids at this and everyone in the room laughed seeing it. "I think that see agrees and wants it out." Calleigh said still laughing. Horatio chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Well she is breathing fine now and all her vitals are good so let's see how she does without the tube. She still will have some help but I don't think that she will need much." Alexx remarked. Alexx had noticed that this girl of Horatio's was as stubborn as him when it came to hospitals. Alexx called in one of the nurses to help her and they carefully removed the tube.

The nurse held Emily's mouth open as Alexx slowly and carefully pulled the tube out. When the tube was almost out Emily started to cough. Alexx gently slid the tube out and had the nurse hand her the nose breathing helper. Alexx waited a second for Emily to finish coughing before she fixed the helper in place. Calleigh and Horatio were instantly concerned when Emily began coughing and still had worried looks on their faces when Alexx had finished. They were looking at Alexx waiting to see if Emily was ok when Alexx turned around. She smiled at the two of them knowing exactly what had them worried.

"Don't worry; it is a good thing that she coughed when we took the tube out. That means that she could feel the tube move and coughing helps her adjust to not having as much help breathing." Alexx said to both Calleigh and Horatio. Calleigh smiled and Horatio chuckled. "I guess we were just worried that it was too soon." Horatio said to Alexx. "Well what do you expect Horatio that she would be nothing like you?" Alexx laughed as she said this. Calleigh looked at Alexx curiously. "You haven't told them have you?" Alexx said more as a statement then a question to Horatio when she saw Calleigh's look. "Umm… no I haven't Alexx… but that is ok I will tell them now." Eric walked in to hear Horatio's response. He stood behind Calleigh and smiled. "Tell who what H?" Eric asked. Alexx made her escape and left Horatio to tell them.

Calleigh and Eric turned and looked at Horatio waiting. Horatio took a deep breath and looked down. "What is it Horatio?" Calleigh asked softly. Horatio looked back up. "Calleigh... Eric… Emily here is my… my…" Horatio let his sentence hang there because he was unsure how they were going to react. "What H?" Eric urged. Horatio took another deep breath in and looked over at Emily. Without looking away from her he said "My daughter. She is my daughter" Calleigh blinked her eyes a few times as Eric's jaw dropped in surprise. "Wow, you have two kids H?" Eric finally said. Horatio nodded his head. Calleigh was staring at Emily processing this when she thought of something. "But wait how is she your daughter Horatio? She is only like 15 and you have been here with us." Horatio glanced over at Calleigh knowing that he needed to tell them but he didn't know how to. So he did what he did with Alexx and pulled out the letter. He looked at it for a second before he handed it to Calleigh.

Eric looked at Horatio curiously as Calleigh slowly unfolded the letter. Eric read the letter over Calleigh's shoulder as she read it. Eric's eyes got wider and wider the more he read. Calleigh kept her emotions hidden until she was done reading the whole letter. Calleigh finished before Eric and she just stared at Horatio. When Eric finished Horatio cleared his throat. "It is all true… what is said in the letter. I ran her blood against mine and it is a match." Horatio looked at Calleigh as he said this. "I am sorry H." Eric said. He walked over and put his hand on Hratio's shoulder. "There is nothing to be sorry about Eric. I have a daughter and that is all that matters now." Horatio replied.

"Have you identified the missing man?" Horatio said trying to change the subject. Calleigh nodded her head yes and Eric told Horatio heinfo that he was looking for. "His name is Rex Colter and Frank is on his way to pick him up." Horatio put his hands on his hips. Let's go give him a hand Eric." Horatio said making his way to the door. Eric gave Calleigh a quick kiss before he left to get the ummer. "Calleigh can you watch her for me?" Horatio asked her, standing in the doorway. "Don't worry I will watch over her." Shereplied giving Horatio one of her smiles. Horatio gave her a small smile back before he turned around and left. Calleigh let out a sighand turned back to Emily. She sat down next to Emily and smiled. "Well I now know why you acted so brave and did what you did.

You are just like your dad." Alexx walked in and gave Calleigh a big smile. "Hey Honey how are you doing?" Alexx asked. "I feel… Idon't know exactly." Calleigh said shaking her head. Alexx gave Calleigh a reassuring smile. Calleigh watched Alexx take Emily's itals making sure that she didn't need to put the tube back in and she took . Alexx had just finished up when Calleigh spoke."Alexx… what happened earlier? When I left Emily didn't have a blood bag but she did when I got back." Alexx had a surprised lookon her face but quickly vanished remembering that this was Calleigh. "Calleigh…" "Just please tell me Alexx and don't give me thatcrap like Horatio does. I need to know." Seeing that she was not going to let this go, Alexx decided that she would be better off

knowing what had happened. "Emily's heart tried to pump more blood than she had and when it realized that it didn't have enough ittried to slow down. When it tried to do this it stalled and couldn't beat properly so it stopped. We got her back and I gave her moreblood so she should be fine now." Calleigh closed her eyes. Alexx walked over to her and rubbed her back. "She is doing a lot betterand she has such great guardians that she will be up and going in no time." Calleigh smiled. "You know just how to make someonefeel better Alexx, thank you." "No problem Honey. I have other patients to look after but if you need me just call ok?" Calleighnodded her head yes. Alexx left Calleigh with Emily knowing that with Calleigh there, the girl would be safe.

Horatio and Eric found Frank already at the house where Mr. Colter was said to live in. There were about five patrol cars there withFrank and who had the house surrounded. Horatio nodded to Frank as they all drew their weapons. Frank went around back whileHoratio and Eric took the front. They burst through the door and searched the whole house. There was no one in the house so theyholstered their guns. Eric went though the papers and envelops that there were on a coffee table and Frank was walking through thehouse again. Horatio was looking at some of the food rappers and the other random objects around the room when he could nolonger hear Eric going through the papers. Horatio turned and look at Eric. "What did you find Eric?" Eric stood there staring at a

small piece of paper not answering. "Eric?" Horatio said again. Eric still didn't say anything but he handed Horatio the piece of paper had a hospital name and a room number written on it. "We have to go now!" Horatio said as he and Eric ran out of thehouse. "Where are you going?" Frank asked when he saw them run out. "He knows where Emily is Frank and he is on his way therenow." Eric responded. Franks face fell. They all got into their vehicles and sped off to the hospital. _Please don't let us be too late. _Horatio thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement. Hope you like this one as much as I did.**

Calleigh's eyes kept trying to close. She rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleepiness out of them. She remembered seeing a break room that had a coffee maker in it and wondered if she could have a cup. She looked at Emily to make sure that she would be ok and seeing that she was, Calleigh decided to see if she could get a cup of coffee. She stood up and stretched. Once she got the kinks out Calleigh leaned down and gave Emily a soft kiss to her forehead. Smiling, Calleigh quietly walked out of the room rubbing her eyes again.

He had grabbed a doctor's lab coat off the hook plus a file when he first got into the hospital and kept his head down. He pretended to be reading the file as he walked. He glanced up at the sign that said what way to go to get to what room. _237_ he thought remembering the room number. He saw the blond that was with the girl when she was shot and that he had left in the basement. The blond was getting some coffee so he had to hurry. He found the room and saw the girl. She had been a pain and had cost him a team. He was going to finally deal with her. He noticed that she had an IV going and that was going to make his job easy. He grabbed a syringe of a tray in the hallway and took the cap off the needle. He pulled the plunger, drawing air in. Once he had dealt with the girl he would get not only paid but also get revenge.

Horatio was out of the hummer the second he had it parked. Eric was right behind him. Horatio ran into the hospital, heading straight to Emily's room. On their way, they saw Calleigh walking out of the break room and stopped. "Calleigh are you ok?" Eric asked concerned. She tilted her head to the side. "Yes why? What is going on?" "Stay with her Eric I am going to Emily." Horatio said before Calleigh got an answer. Horatio looked through the window and saw a man in Emily's room. He was standing over her whispering something to her before he stood up and grabbed her IV line. Horatio saw him hold up a syringe. He quickly opened the door. "I would advise putting the syringe down Rex." Horatio said in a low threatening tone. Rex smiled and turned slightly towards Horatio.

He still held the IV line and syringe. Horatio glared at him and stepped closer. "Put it down." Horatio said again. "And why would I do that?" Rex said as he raised the IV line. "Don't make me tell you again. Put the syringe down." Horatio said one last time. "Alright." Rex said and jabbed the syringe down into the IV line. Horatio pulled the trigger. Horatio got Rex in the shoulder. Eric and Calleigh rushed in right then. Eric walked over and cuffed Rex. Horatio rushed to Emily's IV line and pulled the syringe out. Frank came in and took Rex out. The rest waited to see if any air got into Emily's system. Alexx rushed in and checked to see if any air did get in. Everyone held their breath as Alexx checked Emily out. Horatio was worried but the more time past the better he felt because that meant that no air had got in but he wanted confirmation from Alexx.

Alexx did a complete work up and gave the all clear. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. Calleigh hugged Eric and Horatio gave Emily a kiss on her cheek. "Horatio if you don't mind I would like to take Calleigh home." Eric asked noticing Calleigh yawn. "Go ahead Eric; I planned on staying here anyway thank you." Horatio responded. "No… I want to… stay." Calleigh tries to say but kept yawning. Alexx smiled. "Calleigh why don't you go home and get some rest so you can come relieve Horatio tomorrow?" Horatio went to shake his head no but stopped when Alexx gave him a glare. Eric turned Calleigh around. "Cal I think that it would be a good idea for you to get some rest. I will come with you and keep your kids from getting into trouble." Eric said with a smile.

Calleigh yawned again. "Ok." Calleigh finally agreed. Alexx told Horatio that she would be back around dinner time to check on Emily again and walked out with Eric and Calleigh. _I am so lucky to __have such a great team and friends. _Horatio thought with a smile. He continued to smile as he sat down next to Emily to watch over her.

Horatio eyes blinked open. He saw Alexx standing next to him gently shaking him awake. "Why don't you go get something to eat?" She suggested. He nodded his head. He stood and stretched trying to work the kinks out. He grabbed some hospital food and ate quickly. He grabbed a bottle of water and returned. "Hey I will be back in a bit to get her another IV bag. Hers is almost gone and I want to keep one on her just to make sure." Alexx said when she saw Horatio walk back in. "Alright Alexx." Horatio said setting the bottle of water down. Alexx smiled at him and left. Horatio turned and watched Alexx walk down the hall. He turned back around and sat back down. Horatio looked at his daughter without really seeing her as he thought about what could have possibly been the motive for this whole thing. He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed movement.

He focused and saw that the movement that he saw was Emily's eyelids fluttering. Horatio watched as Emily's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes were out of focus at first but when they did, they focused on Horatio. Horatio instantly saw the fear in Emily's eyes and kneeled down trying to calm her. "Sweetheart do you remember me? I am Horatio Caine and you told me that there was a man in the wall at the house you were held n." Emily stared at him for a second before she nodded her head that she did remember. Horatio gave her a small smile. Emily miled back. She tried to sit up when Alexx walked in.

"Whoa take it easy." Horatio said putting his hands up trying to stop Emily rom hurting herself. Alexx came over to Emily's other side and set the new IV bag down on a tray. Emily looked over Alexx and then ave Horatio a curious look. "This is Dr. Woods and she is taking care of you. She is also one of my good friends so you can trusther." Horatio looked up at Alexx as he said the last part. Emily tilted her head to the side. After a second she looked over to Alexx

and gave her a small smile. Alexx patted Emily's hand. "Alright Honey how are you feeling?" Alexx asked as she took Emily's vitalsagain. Emily again tried to sit up and winced as she answered. "Like I've been shot." Horatio helped her sit up a bit more seeing thatshe was going to sit up with or without help. Alexx laughed at Emily's comment. "Well you're vitals are good. I just want to get somemore fluids in to keep you hydrated." Alexx replaced Emily's IV bag and turned to her. "You sound familiar… you were the one who elped me breathe on my own again!" Emily said exited that she finally figured out where she had heard that voice before. Horatio

and Alexx looked at each other surprised. "Umm… sweetheart… what do you remember?" Horatio asked swallowing. "Well… Iremember you and… Natalia! That was her name, were taking me to the hospital and then everything went black. Then the onlythings I remember are voices talking, sometimes to me and other times to each other." Emily said looking back and forth betweenHoratio and Alexx. Horatio looked at Alexx and she got his silent message and slipped out. "Sweetheart… I will be right back and Iwant you to stay there and relax ok?" Horatio said standing up. Emily nodded her head ok and watched Horatio walk out and joined lexx in the hallway. "Alexx do you think that she heard me say that she was my daughter?" Alexx shook her head. "I don't know

Horatio. There have been cases where they remember everything that people say to them when they are out, some that don'tremember anything and then there are others that remember only bits and pieces. You will just have to ask her." Horatio lookeddown at the ground as he thought about what he was going to do. He put his hands on his hips as he did so, giving him his famousthinking pose. Alexx gave him a sympathetic smile and went to continue her rounds. Horatio looked up and saw Emily leaningforward trying to see him through the window. The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. She is going to need constantattention just to keep her in the bed let alone the hospital. Emily relaxed when Horatio came back into the room. She watched him

curiously as he came in and sat down next to her again. He kept his eyes down and fiddled with the bed sheet. Emily tilted her headto the side and gave him a smile. Horatio glanced up to see Emily smiling at him. She put her right hand on one of his hands thatwas still fiddling with the sheet. He looked at Emily's hand over his and swallowed. "Emily… did you hear what I told Calleigh and Ericearlier?" Horatio raised his head to look Emily in the eye. Emily gave Horatio a big smile and got tears in her eyes. "I do think that Iknow what you are talking about… you found my dad." Horatio's eyes widen. Emily saw his eyes widen and when he still didn't sayanything her smile faded as she removed her hand from his. She looked away and held her hands in front of her. Horatio stared at

Emily not understanding at first why she had just turned away. Then it dawned on him when he saw the hurt in her eyes."Sweetheart did your mom ever tell you who your dad was?" He asked kindly. Horatio reached over and tried to hold Emily's handagain but she flinched and wouldn't look at him. "Emily…?" He asked again. Emily sniffled and shook her head no. "That was why Iwas looking for you. She only told me that when I turned 16 that she would tell me the name of the man who knew my dad. Justbefore she died she wrote a letter that she gave to Maria. She told Maria to give it to me when I turned 16 so that I may find mydad. She told me that when I got the letter, that I would have to find a man by the name of Caine and give him the letter." Emily

said. She had her head still turned away from him to hide her tears. "I was so scared to find out who my dad was that I waited awhole year after I got the letter before I went in search of him. I saw you on the news and recognized your name as the same oneon the envelope so I finally came to give it to you. I should have just left the letter alone. My fears are right and I should have never ven asked Calleigh to give it to anyone. If anything I should have had her burn it." Emily snapped in the end. Horatio put one handon the side of his daughter's face and turned her head so she would be looking at him. "Sweetheart… why are you sorry that I readthe letter? Did you think that I wouldn't be proud of you or that I would want nothing to do with you?" Horatio asked softly lookinginto Emily's dark brown eyes. Tears were still falling from her face but they had slowed. "So who is my dad?" Emily asked Horatio

hopefully. Horatio smiled just a little. "I am Sweetheart. I am happy to know that I have a daughter and from what Calleigh andRyan told me, you are great. Do you think that you can handle being my daughter?" She nodded her head. "Sweetheart you are asurprise yes but now that I have you in my life I will not let you go. I am proud of you already, you saved two of my good friendsand I am thankful for that but I'm happier that you are ok. You are in my life and I don't want you to ever leave it ok?" Emilysearched his eyes trying to see if he was truthful. After a second she smiled and gave Horatio a hug. Horatio leaned in enough duringtheir conversation that she didn't have to reach very far to give him one. He sat still for a second before he gave her a gentle hugback, making sure that he kept his hand away from her right side. Alexx walked back in as they pulled apart and saw the dried tears

on the girls face and the smiles that were now there. "Alright Honey do you feel like trying to eat something?" Alexx asked as shebrought a small tray of food in. Emily tilted her head to the side trying to see what food Alexx had brought in. "Umm… ok I will tryjust as long as there are no kiwis." Emily said with a smile. Alexx laughed and set the tray in Emily's lap. "Don't worry; there are nokiwis just some applesauce, juice, and a roll. We are going to go slow so we don't upset your stomach." Horatio looked at Emily andasked "Why no kiwis?" Emily thanked Alexx and turned back to Horatio. "I am allergic to them." Horatio noted that so he never gaveher kiwis. "Don't worry it is not a bad reaction, I just get an itchy tongue and throat." Emily said giving Horatio a smile. He gave hera small smile back. "Have you gotten any sleep the past few nights?" Emily asked as she had some of her apple sauce. "I get just

enough sleep but you are the one that needs to be getting the sleep Sweetheart." Horatio replied after he gave Emily a curious look."Now finish up your food so you can get some sleep so you can get out of this place sooner." Horatio said with a chuckle. "So I cango home tomorrow?" Emily asked excitedly. "Sorry Honey but you may have to stay a little longer so I know that you are all goodand I want to keep a close eye on that lung of yours. We can't have you go home too early and you open that lung again." Alexx saidas she walked back in. She had heard Emily's question and knew that as much as she wanted to let the girl go back home she wasstill worried. Emily sighed. "Okay…" Alexx chuckled and Horatio smiled. Alexx gave Emily another work up and said that she was

doing well. "Do you want to take your pain killers now or latter?" Alexx asked. Emily crinkled her nose. "I don't think that I need anypain killers. I feel just fine." She said trying to convince them. Horatio tilted his head to her and looked at her quizzically, notbelieving her. "You may think that right now but you will want them latter." Alexx said. Emily opened her mouth to argue but Horatiostopped her. "Take the pain killers for me Sweetheart. I know I will sleep better knowing that you were not in pain." Horatio closed her mouth and looked at him. "Fine but nothing too strong ok?" Emily finally conceded. Alexx smiled. "Of courseHoney." Alexx prepared the pain killers while Horatio moved back into his chair by Emily's bed side. Horatio took the tray off her lapand set it on the table. Emily carefully slid down so she was almost lying down but not quite. Alexx injected the pain killers into

Emily's IV. "Hey I thought that I asked for not that strong…" Emily said as she began to feel really tired. "I know Honey but just trustme on this ok?" Emily nodded her head still trying to stay awake. "Okay…" Emily was determined to keep her eyes open but wasslowly loosing that battle. "Hey dad…" Horatio looked up at Emily in surprise. He thought that she was asleep and he was surprisedthat she was even awake enough to talk to him. He had seen how much pain killers Alexx had given her, and it was enough to knockout a horse. "Yes Sweetheart?" Emily smiled. She liked it when he called her Sweetheart. "Night." Horatio's lips curled in a smallsmile. "Good night Sweetheart." Horatio stood up and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. Emily smiled some more andsnuggled into the pillow before she was out like a light. Alexx smiled as she watched the two. "Honey she will be out for a while sowhy don't you get some sleep too?" Horatio nodded. He settled back in his chair and watched his little girl sleep. Alexx planned on

coming back latter to make sure Horatio was going to sleep but by the way that Horatio was looking, he was going to be out just likeher. Alexx smile grew as she saw Horatio's eyes slowly close as he watched Emily. She shook her head. Those two were going to bea challenge but she had a few tricks up her sleeves.

** ~So what do you think?~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews! You make it worth the time I put into the story. Here you guys go **

**with another chapter!**

* * *

><p>Horatio blinked his eyes open. He had his head on the hospital bed and his back was slightly sore from sleeping in the chair. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. There was a quiet laugh and when Horatio looked up he saw that Emily was awake. "How long have you been awake?" He asked her still trying to get the sleepiness from his eyes. "Not long." Emily replied with a smile. Horatio looked at Emily not believing her but before he could ask her again a nurse brought a tray with food on it for Emily. "I thought that you would like something to eat." The nurse said looking at Horatio. Emily noticed that the nurse was looking at him in a way that didn't feel right to her. "So do I get something to eat?" She asked trying to get the nurse to leave her dad alone. She really didn't like the way that this nurse was looking at him. "Honey I need to get an x-ray and make sure that the bullet didn't do some damage that will come and but us latter ok? So before you eat can we do that?" Alexx said as she walked in.<p>

Alexx dismissed the nurse to Emily's relief. Emily nodded her head yes. "I will be back in a few minutes ok and don't eat anything yet." Alexx said with a small laugh. Horatio grabbed the tray and sat down with it. "Don't worry Alexx I will take it and she may get _some_ of it back…" He teased. "Hey!" Emily exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. Alexx smiled as she walked down the hall to get the room ready for Emily. When Alexx came back she found Horatio pretending to eat Emily's apple sauce and watched as Emily threw a pillow at him. Horatio ducked just in time so the pillow went over his head and landed in the corner. Alexx picked the pillow up and raised her eyebrows to Horatio. He smiled sheepishly and put the food down. Emily gave Horatio a glare. "I will get you just you wait until I can get out of this bed. You are toast!" Emily said to him before she gave Alexx her attention. Alexx laughed.

"Well since your threat has been received will it be alright if we go take your x-rays now?" "Of course, the sooner you get my x-rays the sooner you can let me out of bed so I can carry out the threat I made to my dad." Emily said with a huge smile on her face at the word dad. Emily also tried to get out of bed but Alexx rushed over and put her hands on Emily's shoulder keeping her in the bed. Emily looked up at her curiously. "You are going to wait for another bed because I don't want you to pull out your stitches." Alexx replied. "Can I try to at least stand please? I won't go anywhere I just want to stand." Emily asked giving Alexx puppy eyes. "Alright but go really slow and if you get any pain I want you to stop and tell me ok?" Alexx said shaking her head. She couldn't believe she let Emily talk her into that but then again she could when she remembered who the girl's dad was. Emily carefully turned keeping her legs aligned with her torso. Emily paused when she got her legs to hang over the edge of the bed. Alexx stepped back giving Emily room to try and stand.

Horatio was up and standing close but when Emily sat there and just looked at him he back up getting her message. Emily took a deep breath and then gently lifted herself off the bed. She put her left foot down first and then the other. She gave a small gasp when she put weight on her right side. Horatio went to help her but she shook her head. "No I'm fine. I just put too much weight on my side that's all." Emily said trying to reassure Horatio. He stepped back again but just barely. Emily smiled at Horatio before turned her head to Alexx and gave her a huge smile. Alexx smiled back. _This girl is just like her father. _Alexx thought as she watched Emily turn her head back to Horatio and give him a big smile. The door suddenly opened and caused them all to whip around.

Emily gasped and fell forward with her eyes shut tight in pain. Horatio was instantly there and caught her. "Sweetheart are you ok?" He asked concerned seeing the pain she was in. Emily held her side and nodded her head. "Yeah… I'm fine… it will pass in a second." She said trying to bear the pain. "Horatio put her back on the bed and I will just have them get the portable one." Alexx ordered knowing that Emily's pain was not going to pass as long as she stayed standing. Horatio gently set Emily back on the bed and helped her lay back. Natalia nervously walked in seeing Emily in pain and wondering if she was the one who caused it. Alexx gave Natalia a smile seeing that it was her as she went to get the portable x-ray machine. Emily had closed her eyes when Horatio put her back on the bed.

She opened them and when she saw Natalia, she broke out in a smile. "How are you doing?" Natalia asked as she walked around and stood by Emily. "Better thank you." Emily said as she squeezed her eyes shut. Horatio watched her concerned. Emily took a few breaths before she opened her eyes and gave the two a reassuring smile. Horatio relaxed a bit when he saw that there was less pain in her eyes and shook his head, smiling. "She just tried to stand so she wouldn't need to be wheeled into the x-ray room but when we heard you knock we all turned that way." Horatio explained to Natalia. Natalia wrung her hands together. "I am sorry I didn't mean to cause you pain." Emily shook her head and laughed. "No you are fine. It was my fault. I turned too fast and it pulled on my side. I am fine, really." Natalia smiled. Alexx walked back in then with the machine and a few techs. "Can you two please wait outside for a second?" Alexx asked Natalia and Horatio. They both nodded ok. Natalia gave Emily's hand a pat and walked out to wait outside. Horatio gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her he would be right outside. Emily smiled at him and told him she would be fine. He nodded and then joined Natalia outside.

"Do you want some coffee?" Natalia asked. Horatio looked over to her and gave her a small smile. "That would be great thank you." Natalia blushed and quickly left to go get coffee. Horatio's phone rang. "Caine." "Hey H, it's Frank. How is Emily doing?" "She just went to get some x-rays to make sure there is no more damage but Alexx thinks that she will be just fine." Horatio heard Frank let out a sigh of relief. "That's great H, oh and congratulations." Horatio's eyes opened in surprise. "Frank?" "Oh sorry H, Eric told us that Emily is yours. Was he not suppose to tell us?" Horatio chuckled. "No Frank he is fine and I am glad that you know other than I was planning on telling you myself." "Umm… Horatio… do you think that you could come in for a bit? Mr. Colter says that he will only talk to you and he hasn't said a word." Frank hated to have Horatio leave his daughter but they needed the man to talk.

Natalia came back just then with two cups of coffee and raised her eyebrows when she saw Horatio's expression. He took a deep breath. "Yeah Frank I will be down there in a minute." Horatio snapped his phone shut and turned to accept the cup that Natalia handed him. "Everything ok?" She asked. "Umm could you do me favor? Could you stay here with Emily while I run down and help Frank with the suspect?" Horatio asked taking a sip of his coffee. He was surprised to find that it was just the way he liked it. "Yeah sure that is no problem." She said with a smile glad that he trusted her enough to leave her with his kid. "Thank you." He said as the doors opened and the techs came out with the machine saying that they could go back in now. Horatio walked in first and saw Alexx adjusting Emily's IV line. "It will be a while before we get your x-rays back so until then I don't want you to leave this bed without help." Alexx ordered. Emily nodded her head. Alexx gave her a smile. "I will be back in a couple hours so behave." Alexx said with a laugh. "You too Horatio." Alexx said pointing a finger as him as she walked past. He held up his hands in surrender.

They all laughed. Horatio walked over and kneeled down next to Emily's bed. "Sweetheart I need to go into work for a little bit. Will you be ok if Natalia stays here with you?" He looked at Emily with such love that I brought tears to Natalia eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Emily smiled. "Go ahead. I think I will be just fine here with Natalia and I am pretty certain that she will let me eat something." Horatio chuckled. "Alright I will be back soon Sweetheart." Horatio kiss her forehead and left. Emily smiled at Natalia. "So do you think you could hand me that tray over there? I am starving." Natalia laughed as she picked up the tray. She gave it to Emily who accepted it gratefully.

"Hey Natalia… do you know if my dad is dating anyone?" Emily asked casually looking down at her food. Natalia blinked in surprise. "I don't think so but then again your dad is pretty reserved about his personal life." Natalia told her after a second. "What makes you ask?" Emily's cheeks colored slightly. "There was a nurse in here this morning that was eyeing him and I didn't like it. I know that it is crazy but I can't help it. I just got my dad and I seem to be a little over protective about him." Natalia laughed. Emily looked at her in surprise. "You take after your father. Just wait a while and you will get to see his version of being over protective." Natalia said still laughing. "That actually makes me worry a bit." Emily said as she watched Natalia laugh. "Don't worry you will be fine." Natalia reassured her. Emily smiled. "Ok thank you for the heads up." "No problem." Emily liked Natalia more and more with the more time she spent with her.

Horatio found Frank in the interrogation room with the man who kidnapped and tried to kill his daughter. Ryan was in the room too and Horatio could see the rage coming off of him. Horatio stood there watching them to see if anything happened. Frank looked up and saw Horatio looking into the room. Frank nodded his head to Ryan. Ryan said one last thing to Rex before he let Frank push him out of the room. Frank walked right over to Horatio with Ryan in tow. "Mr. Wolfe, why don't you go down into the lab and see if you can get any usable prints off the syringe from the hospital?" Horatio suggested seeing that he was going to do something rash if he went back in that room. "Aright H." Ryan said and walked straight to the lab. Frank let out a pent up breath. "Horatio are you sure you can do this?" "Yes Frank now let's go see what Mr. Colter has to say. Horatio walked in first and Frank came in last closing the door behind him.

Horatio stood in front of Rex while Frank walked around and stood behind him. Rex turned and looked behind him at Frank but quickly turned back and looked at Horatio. Rex gave Horatio and evil smile. "Was there something that you would like to tell me Mr. Colter?" Horatio asked his patience thin. Rex continued to smile at Horatio. "Lt. Caine… how is the little pain? Did she die quickly or was it slow. Oh please say that it was slow because that would just make my day." Horatio clenched his jaw. "She isn't dead you pin head." Frank said as he smacked Rex behind his head. "What do you mean?" Rex asked not believing. "He means that you failed and that she is going to be just fine. Now why don't you tell me why you did all this?" Horatio said trying to keep his anger in check.

Rex sat there thinking for a moment before he smiled again and laughed. "I was told that you would ask that and I think that I will give you a hint. It begins with a 'mon' and ends in an 'ey'. I think you can figure that one out." Rex smiled even more when he saw the fire in Horatio's eyes. "So who paid you Rex? I am sure that you won't get paid once they find out that you failed." Rex just laughed at Horatio. "What is to say that I failed lieutenant? And don't worry your single way mind Lieutenant, I will get paid. No one said that she had to die for the money to change hands." Horatio took a few deep breaths trying to keep himself from slugging the man in front of him. "Who hired you?" Horatio asked one more time and his tone this time was deathly serious.

"Now why would I tell you Lieutenant? You would just make it so I don't get paid and you would ruin my fun. Watching you try and figure out who if they even exist." Rex said with a laugh. He was enjoying this and he planned on making this last as long as he could. It was fun. Frank was worried that Horatio was going to slug the man right there. Horatio began walking slowly around the room, closing the blinds. Frank knew that when the blinds were closed things usually got physical. Over the years, Horatio had been getting more physical with the suspects and it worried Frank because he never liked it when this happened. Horatio walked back and stood in front of Rex again. "I would suggest that you tell me who hired you now or I will make you tell me." Horatio said.

There was no fooling around when Horatio go this way and Frank immediately wanted to leave the room when he saw the look in Rex's eyes. He was going to poke and prod Horatio and Horatio was going to follow through on his threat. "You don't scare me Lieutenant. You couldn't hurt me even if you really want to." Rex smarted at Horatio. Before Horatio could react his phone buzzed. He was going to ignore it but it continued to buzz and kept buzzing. Someone was trying to get a hold of him and they were determined to get him to answer the phone no matter how many times they had to call him. Horatio ground his teeth and glared at the suspect in front of him. He looked up at Frank who gave him a nod. Horatio walked out of the room so he could answer the phone. "What is it Lieutenant? Did you program your phone so you would have an excuse to leave before you would have to follow through with your empty threat?"

Rex said trying to make the Lieutenant lose his temper. Horatio thought about turning around and going back in there but he didn't when he saw that it was Natalia who was trying to get a hold of him. "Yes Natalia what is it? Is everything ok?" He tone said that he was nervous that the phone call was about Emily and that something was wrong. There was laughter on the other side of the phone. Horatio was confused. "Yeah everything is fine silly I was just wondering what you were up to. It's not every day you find your dad." The voice at the other end of the phone commented. Horatio chuckled. If only she knew about what he was going to do. "Hello? You still there?" Emily asked when Horatio went silent. He smiled. "Yes Sweetheart I am still here." "So…?" She prompted.

"I am talking to a suspect right now Sweetheart and I would like to get back to that if that is ok with you?" Horatio said teasing her. Emily laughed again. "Yes you can just as long as I get to ask a few questions too. I mean I think that I should get to ask a few questions to the man that kidnapped me." Horatio blinked in surprise. "How… how did you know that I was talking to that man Sweetheart?" Emily chuckled. "Well I figured that the only reason that you would leave was if it had something to do with me. So do I get to ask a few questions?" She asked hopefully. Horatio shook his head. "I don't think so Sweetheart. I don't feel comfortable with you being anywhere near this man." Horatio heard her sigh into the phone. "Ok… when do you think you will be done?" Horatio smiled. "Soon." "Ok see you soon!" Emily said excitedly. Horatio hung up his phone and stayed out in the hallway enjoying the feeling that Emily stirred in him. Kyle was still overseas and he had missed having someone at his house.

Emily was filling the gap that had followed and Horatio was finally feeling at peace again. The feeling did not last long when he remembered why he was at the office. He frowned and walked back in the room. Frank looked at him with a question in his eyes. Horatio nodded his head and Frank understood. Horatio stood in front of Rex again and watched him carefully. Rex smiled at Horatio. He had one more card that he wanted to show before he let the cat out of the bag. Rex smiled even more as he said "So Lieutenant did you like the _GAME_ that has been played so far?"

* * *

><p><strong> ~Thoughts?~<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all of you guys! My mojo is back and I read how much you want the next chapter so I thought I would give it **

**to you. So this is for you all my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Frank looked at Horatio confused. Before Horatio could do anything his phone rang. "Excuse me." Horatio answered the phone when he stepped outside the room. "Hey H, I found a print on the syringe and it matches Mr. Colter." "Good job Mr. Wolfe. We have him now and he is going to jail." "No problem H, has he said why yet?" Horatio looked back over into the room where Rex was sitting and found him looking at Horatio smiling. Horatio looked away. "He said that someone paid him to but won't tell us who but don't worry he will eventually." Horatio hung up with Ryan and walked back into the room. "We have your finger prints on the syringe from the hospital so you are going away for attempted murder but if you tell us who hired you I can put a good word in for you to the DA and get your time shortened it is up to you." Horatio said trying to get the man to talk so they could get the real person behind all of this.<p>

Rex smirked. "No way. You can find some other way to figure that out. I think that it is time for me to ask for a lawyer." Rex said smiling. Horatio shook his head. He and Frank exited the room and went to the break room. "We will get him to talk Horatio we will." Frank said trying to reassure Horatio. Frank saw the wheels turning in Horatio's head as he tried to figure out who was behind it. Horatio's phone rang again but this time it was Alexx. "Is everything alright Alexx?" Horatio said concerned. "Honey she is fine right now but I need you to get back here so I can show you something." Horatio heard worry in Alexx's voice. "Aright I am on my way." He closed his phone and looked at Frank. "Go ahead Horatio. I will take care of everything down here." Horatio nodded. "Thank you Frank." Horatio slipped his sunglasses on and hurried out to the hummer.

Horatio found Alexx standing outside of Emily's room. Horatio walked up and glanced into the room. He found Natalia and Emily playing a card game. Alexx turned to him and motioned him to fallow her. She led him to another room where Alexx had Emily's x-rays hanging up. "Horatio look at this. Emily's x-rays show that she had a fractured arm, a few cracked ribs, and a cracked skull and all of this was when she was around 5-7 years old. Horatio I think she was abused when she was younger." Alexx pointed out on the x-rays where you could see the remodeled injuries. Horatio took a deep breath. "Let me talk to her and find out." He suggested.

Alexx nodded her head. They walked back to the room. They opened the door just as Natalia shuffled the cards again. "Natalia do you think that you could come help me for a minute?" Natalia looked up. "Yeah sure." Natalia paused when she saw Horatio's expression but before she could ask what was wrong Alexx shook her head no. Natalia closed her mouth and left with Alexx. Horatio sat down next to Emily and stared at the floor. Emily tilted her head. "What is it?" she asked. Horatio looked up at her and then looked off to the side. "Umm… Sweetheart… did your mom ever get violent with you when you were younger?" Emily stared at him shocked. "No she never was. She always treated me nice and never raised a hand to me. Why are you even asking me this?" Emily was now angry and Horatio flinched hearing the anger. "Your x-rays show abuse." Emily's eyes widened and then she turned away trying to hide her eyes but Horatio saw the fear that was in them.

"Sweetheart, I need you to talk to me." Emily took a couple deep breaths and decided to trust Horatio. He raised his hand and gently turned her head towards him. He looked into her fear and tear ridden eyes. She closed them and took another breath. "When I was 6… a friend of my mom's came by the house. Mom was surprised and tried to get him to leave. He said that he had changed and that he was a better man. He showed her a medallion on his neck that apparently showed that he was telling the truth. He came by every day after that. He took her out on dates and watched me when she went to work. He was nice until one day he made me let him swab my mouth. The next week he convinced mom to let him take me camping so we could bond. It had been a few months and mom felt safe letting me go with him. He was nice and all until we were way up in the mountains. He had got a phone call before we got out of range and he was very upset about that.

I helped get the camp ready but he was really mad. I asked him what was wrong and he blew up. He grabbed me and haled me into the tent where he… where he…" Emily stopped as she gasped for breath as she cried. Horatio's gut fell not wanting to know what happened next but knew that he needed to know. "Take your time Sweetheart, I am right here." Emily opened her eyes again and sniffled before she continued. "He started yelling and cursing me. He said I was the devils child and the only reason he wasn't going to kill me was because I was my mom's kid. He threw me on the ground and told me to stay put. He said that he was going to kill the man who made me. He then began to hit me. First he just slapped me but then he really began to beat me. He kept beating me until he broke my arm. After he did that he calmed down a bit. He fixed my arm back up and put it in a cast like he knew that he was going to beat me. He then kept me in the mountains until my arm was good enough where I could hide the pain.

He would be kind to me and then he would be mean again. When we got home he told my mom that I had an accident and she believed him. From then on whenever he got upset he would take it out on me. The last time he did it he was watching me while my mom was at work and he completely lost it. He was drunk and I couldn't get him to stop." Emily was sobbing now and the tears were streaming down her face. Horatio stayed quiet waiting for her to finish. "I fought back and it just made him mad. He lost all his control and didn't even hear mom come back. She heard me scream but he cut it off with another punch to my midsection. She came running in and tried to pull him off but he just swung around and slapped her.

Once he realized what he had done he stopped and pleaded with her that it was an accident. She didn't buy it and took me straight to the hospital. They bandaged me up and mom had me transferred to another hospital. She went home just long enough to grab the essential items and then she went with me. We just up and left. She said that this was the only way and that she was sorry that she hadn't seen this before. I never saw him again but I know he is still out there." Emily finally broke down and cried. Horatio slid up onto the bed and held her in his arms. She carefully turned toward him and buried her head in his chest still crying. He wanted to comfort her. He rubbed her back. "Shh… you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again." Horatio looked up and saw Alexx watching through the window. She raised her eyebrow and mouthed, "Natalia?" Horatio nodded his head. Alexx turned and waved Natalia over.

"I think they need you now. I will be back later." Alexx left Natalia looking through the window. She came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. Horatio looked up and gave her a small sad smile. Emily had quieted and they both looked at her. She had fallen asleep from the stress of her reliving her past and the wound. Horatio gently laid her down on the bed and lowered it. Horatio carefully got off the bed and walked over to Natalia. "She was abused when she young. Do you think that you can be here with her when I am gone? She needs someone who can help her and I don't know how much help I can be." Horatio looked down at the ground and swallowed hard. Natalia got up and put a hand on his arm.

"You being here is a big help Horatio. She needs to know that you are there for her. I will do my best but she will need you more. She needs to know that her dad cares about her and is still proud of her." Horatio nodded his head and sat back down in the chair. Natalia sat down on the edge of the bed again and they both watched Emily sleep. She looked so peaceful. "Thank you." Natalia looked over to Horatio with a surprise look on her face. She gave him one of her special smiles. "Any time." It wasn't long before Natalia's eyes also got droopy. She struggled to keep them open but failed as she slowly slid forward. She jumped with a start when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, why don't you take the chair while I go see how the guys are doing at the lab?" Horatio suggested. Natalia shook her head and tried to protest but a yawn came out instead. Horatio chuckled and gently lifted Natalia and set her down in the chair. "Mmm… I could have walked." Natalia said as her eyes closed again. Horatio just chuckled again and watched as Natalia fell back asleep. How this woman made Horatio smile and forget about the bad things. He gave Emily a quick look over and saw she was still asleep. Horatio shook his head and smiled. He was going to have to watch this girl or he was going to be in big trouble.

Emily blinked her eyes open. She looked around the room and saw Natalia asleep in the chair. _When did she come back in? _After she looked around and saw that Horatio wasn't here she figured that he had her come back to watch over her. Emily smiled as she watched Natalia stir. Natalia opened her eyes to find Emily's locked on hers. She smiled and got a bright smile in return. "Morning." Emily rasped as Natalia stood up and stretched. "Morning to you too. How are you feeling?" she asked handing Emily a cup of water. "Hmm… well I woke up in a hospital to find one of my guardian angels sleeping in the chair next to me, so I think that I am doing pretty well. Speaking of which how are Calleigh and Ryan doing?"

Emily took a sip from the cup and watched Natalia yawn again. Alexx walked in to hear Emily's question and smiled. "Why don't you ask them yourself? The whole team is going to take turns staying with you and I am sure that you will have plenty of time to talk to them." "Really?!" Emily asked excitedly as she sat up straighter at the thought. Alexx chuckled. "Yes." Natalia listened to this conversation but her eyes began to close again. Emily watched as Alexx took her vitals. Emily looked over at Natalia and was going to ask her a question but found that Natalia had fallen back asleep. "She needs to go home and get some real sleep." Emily said quietly to Alexx. Alexx looked over at Natalia and agreed with Emily. "I will call and see if I can get someone to take her home." Alexx said as she continued. "Thank you."

Emily said giving Alexx a bright smile. "Can you lean forward for me?" Emily slowly leaned forward but grimaced in pain before she got very far. Alexx watched her closely as she listened to her lungs. "Alright you can lay back now." Alexx said as she leaned back in the chair that she had been sitting in and watched as Emily slowly laid back. Emily shut her eyes really tight as she leaned back trying to bear the pain. Her breathing increased and despite her best efforts a small grown escaped her mouth. "Honey you are in pain. I think that it is time to give you some more pain killers." Alexx stood up and went to give her the pain killers but Emily spoke up before she had even finished filling the syringe. "No…no pain killers…" Another groan escaped Emily's lips. "Hey take the pain killers sweetie. You will feel better and it will also make me feel better." Natalia said rubbing her eyes. Emily opened her eyes wide at Natalia but closed then again as another wave of pain came. "How is it going to make you feel better?" Emily asked.

She held her side and winced again as pain shot through it. "Well it would help because then I would know that you wouldn't be in pain. So will you please take the pain killers?" Natalia stood up and placed her hand on Emily's head. Emily finally agreed with a nod of her head as another wave of pain hit again this time with force. Alexx injected the pain killers into Emily's IV line and before long they watched as Emily's breathing even out and the muscles in her face relax as the pain killers took effect. "You know… I think is going to be the only time that she is going to agree to take the drugs without a real fight." Natalia said smiling. Alexx laughed. "You think?" Alexx shook her head and Natalia laughed. "If she is anything like her father I wish you luck when she needs to take them again." Natalia remarked. "When who needs to take what again?" Ryan asked as he came in.

He folded his arms across his chest waiting for an answer. Natalia and Alexx laughed hard. Ryan raised his hands and went to shush them but they just laughed even harder. Ryan had noticed when he walked in that Emily was asleep and was trying to keep her asleep so she could get better. "Don't worry Baby, she won't be waking any time soon. I gave her enough pain killers that she should be out for the next 12-15 hours." Alexx replied still laughing at Ryan's expression. "Oh ok well I am glad that you got her to take them so she can really rest." Natalia laughed. "Yeah, well I think that she will be less willing to take them when she wakes up and it will be your turn to get her to take them." Natalia teased him. Ryan went wide eyed and shook his head. "No way. From what I know of her by the time we were together and considering who her dad is…"

He left it at that knowing that they got what he was trying to say. Natalia yawned again but raised her hand trying to hide it. "I saw that." Alexx said as she adjusted Emily's IV drip. "Ok, alright I will go home and get some sleep." Natalia finally said seeing Alexx was going to make her go home. "Oh no, you are not driving." Alexx said protectively and shook her finger at Natalia. Ryan smiled. He pulled out his phone and stepped out into the hallway. "Hey Frank, yeah can you come and drive Nat home? She needs to get some rest and is falling asleep standing up. Sure see you in a bit… thank you Frank." Ryan smiled and walked back in. Natalia was trying to convince Alexx that she was fine and could drive herself home but was getting nowhere. Ryan cleared his throat trying to get their attention. They both turned around and looked at Ryan.

"Nat, Frank is on his way here to pick you up and take you home." Natalia's jaw drop and she stared at Ryan in shock. He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey this way Alexx doesn't call Horatio who will take you home himself. I think that this is a good compromise." Natalia thought for a minute. The thought of Horatio taking her home sounded tempting. She agreed to have Frank to take her home so Horatio would not have to take her home so she wouldn't have a chance to do something not that bright if she was left alone with Horatio. Frank arrived a little later and took Natalia home. Alexx stayed just a bit longer before she left to get some sleep of her own. Ryan thanked her and watched Alexx give Emily a pat on the hand. He sat down in the chair and studied the girl that had saved not only his life but also Calleigh's. He took Emily's hand in his and kissed it softly. "Thank you." He whispered. Emily let out a content sigh and shifted slightly. Ryan smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Don't worry there is more to come! :) ~<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Horatio was back in the interrogation room with Rex Colter. Eric was in there with him. Rex was sitting back in his chair smiling at Horatio. He was enjoying this torment that he saw run through the lieutenant's eyes. Rex turned to Eric and leaned forward. "What time is it?" Rex asked with arrogance in his voice. "You want to know what time it is? Well it is time that you start talking." Eric replied. He was irritated with this perp. "Oh but I think that you will want to know what I have to say but for me to give it to you I need to know the time." Horatio looked at Rex with curiosity. Eric looked at Horatio who gave him a nod. "It's 4:37pm. There I gave you the time and now it is time for you to start talking." Eric said getting angry and you could hear it in his tone. "Hmm… well since it is almost 4:40 then I think that I will just wait until 5 before I tell you what I want to say but before I go quiet again lieutenant… how is that girl of your doing? I heard that she experienced some pain earlier when that brunette walked in when she was trying to stand. Man when I really wanted to be there was when she got in so much pain that she was given pain killers."

Horatio's jaw clenched and he walked out of the room. Eric was right behind him. Rex's laughing fallowed them out of the room. Horatio dialed up Natalia and when she didn't answer he dialed up Alexx. "Horatio what is it? Is everything ok?" Alexx asked worried. "Everyone here is fine Alexx but I need you to answer some questions for me." Horatio said. He was hoping that Rex was just messing with him but his gut told him that he would have no such luck. "Alright Baby." "Alexx… earlier today did you have to give Emily pain killers?" Alexx let out a small gasp. "How do you know about that Horatio?" Horatio closed his eyes. "Is she ok Alexx?" He asked quietly. "Yes Horatio she is fine. The pain killers that I had given her when she first came in had worn off and when I had her lean forward she experienced some pain so I gave her some more so she would be comfortable. Horatio what is this about?"

Horatio didn't answer her. "Is Natalia there?" "No Honey Frank came and picked her up so she could go home and get some real sleep but Ryan is here do you want to talk with him? I am on my way there to check in on Emily again." "Yes thank you Alexx." "No problem Horatio." Ryan looked up when Alexx came in and jumped up when he saw the look on Alexx's face. "Here he is Horatio." Alexx said as she handed Ryan her phone. "Wolfe." "Mr. Wolfe, have you seen anyone there out of the ordinary?" "No H, there has been nothing why?" "Mr. Colter knew about Emily being in pain when Natalia joined her and when Alexx had to give her pain killers. Mr. Wolfe he has been in custody the whole time. There is someone else out there and we need to find them." "Do you want me to go and start interviewing some of the staff?" "No Mr. Wolfe I want you stay there with Emily and do not leave that room. I want her under 24hr protection."

"You got it H. Do you want me to call..." "No I will call everyone I want you to be on high alert alright?" "Sure H, no problem." Horatio hung up and Ryan handed the phone back to Alexx. "The perp knew about Emily trying to stand but getting hurt and about the pain killers that you gave her." Ryan informed Alexx who had given him a questioning look. She raised a hand to her mouth. "Don't worry, H has it all under control." Ryan reassured her. Alexx shook her head. Horatio turned to Eric. "Eric call Frank and notify him that we need to get Emily under police protection. Would Calleigh be up to coming in and going through the evidence so we can see who Mr. Colter has been talking to?" "I will call her and see." "Thank you Eric." Horatio watched Eric walked down the hallway. He debated whether or not he was going to call Natalia but he needed the extra pair of eyes. He dialed her number and listened to the phone ring.

Natalia woke up to her phone ringing. She groggily got up and looked at the caller ID. It was Horatio. She was instantly awake. "H is everything alright?" Horatio smiled. She was quick and seemed to always know what Horatio was thinking. "Umm… there is another perp out there that we haven't brought in yet. Mr. Colter knows things that happened to Emily in the hospital and he has been in lock up the whole time. Eric is calling Frank to get some officers down to the hospital and I need another pair of eyes to go over the evidence so we can find the other man." Natalia rubbed her face with her free hand. "Ok I will be there in a few let me get ready and then I will be down there as soon as I can." "Alright see you soon." Natalia hung up and got dressed. Horatio closed his phone and looked behind him at Rex. Rex was watching the scene unfold before him with an amused look. Horatio turned his back on Rex and looked out at the busy floor. His hands instinctively went to his hips. _We have got to find this guy_. Horatio thought as he started for the lab.

There were officers at the hospital within a half hour and they helped Ryan relax just a little bit but he was still on edge. For the next few hours Ryan paced and couldn't seem to calm down. The only thing that kept him from leaving the room was Emily. She was still out from the pain killers and Alexx said that she should be out for a few more hours yet. He couldn't leave her alone so he stayed in the room. He had begun pacing again when he heard a soft chuckle come from the bed. He flipped around and his hand went to his gun. "Calm down… it is only me… listening to you pace like a caged animal." Emily said between laughs. Ryan released the breath that he was holding and smiled a little bit. "What I only get a smirk? Do I need to mention your love life again or…" Ryan held up his hands and walked over to the side of the bed, smiling. "Alright, you win. How are you feeling?" Emily broke out in a smile. "You know if I had a dollar for every time someone has asked me that question I would be a millionaire." Emily said laughing the best she could without hurting herself.

"Yeah I bet you would but we care about you so we are just going to keep asking. Speaking of which, you still haven't answered my question." Ryan said playfully. Emily made him feel at ease and he calmed down to the point where he had pretty much forgotten about why he was pacing earlier. Emily chuckled again. "I feel better but I hate the blurry, dizzy feeling I get from the pain killers." Emily tried to sit up but was still loopy from the pills. Ryan saw her slip as she tried to sit up and he quickly moved to help her. "Thank you." Emily said once she was finally sitting up. She gave Ryan one of her beautiful smiles which melted his heart. "Hey why are there officers standing outside the door?" Emily asked when she caught a glimpse of their shadows through the door.

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced through the door. "Umm… something came up and until we get it figured out." Ryan replied trying not to alarm Emily. She tilted her head and watched Ryan closely. "Is my dad ok?" Ryan put a hand on her shoulder. "He is fine Emily. He is just making sure that you stay safe alright?" Emily smiled. "Alright. Hey did Nat leave those cards?" Emily asked looking around the room. Ryan laughed. "Yes she did why were you thinking of challenging me to game?" Ryan asked as he grabbed the cards off the separate table was in the room. "Thinking of challenging you?!" Emily exclaimed with a look if disbelief on her face and she was holding her hands to her heart. "I would never think such a thing but I was thinking that I was going to kick your butt." Emily said smiling like there was nothing better. Ryan smirked. "Oh, you believe that you are going to win do you?" Emily grinned at him and rubbed her hands together. "Yes." Ryan shook his head as he sat down and began to shuffle the cards. "We shall see."

Two doors down a man was listening to the conversation through some head phones. He grinned wickedly as he heard the two of them become less alert. This was going to be easy. All he had to do was remove the two officers that were guarding the door without causing a disturbance. He was actually excited to put this part of the game into action. It was a new way to play the game and it was making him impatient. This part of the plan would take time but it was going to be well worth it. The man's grin got wider when he heard the man that was in the room with the girl gasped in realization that he lost the game. He was going to wait just a little longer before he did his part in the game.

Horatio was frustrated. There was no evidence that tied Rex to anyone that was not in jail or dead. He sighed and looked up when he heard the door open. His lips curled a little bit in a small smile when he saw that it was Natalia. She pulled some gloves on and began to help him go through the evidence that they did have. Natalia gave him a soft smile and went straight to work. They spent just over two hours when Horatio finally ripped his gloves off and walked out of the room. Natalia watched at his figure disappeared down the hallway in surprise. She quickly cleaned up the lab and then went looking for Horatio. She found him in his office looking out the window. She quietly closed the door behind her. She walked over and stood beside Horatio looking out the window with him.

"Horatio… are you ok?" Natalia asked quietly after they stared out the window for a little while. Horatio let out a pent up breath. "Natalia… there is nothing to tie Rex to anyone that could be giving him information from the hospital. There is nothing on this person and I don't know what to do." Horatio was frustrated. "You have done all that you can from here Horatio. Why don't you go home and get some sleep and then tomorrow you can go ask Alexx when you can take Emily home. I am sure that Emily would love to go to a place that she could call home." Natalia said reassuringly. Horatio gave Natalia a soft smile. "You are probably right. I will see you tomorrow." Horatio gave Natalia a nod goodbye as he walked out. Natalia smiled at Horatio's retreating form. She knew that he was not going to get any real rest until they found this last person but Natalia hoped that Emily would distract him enough that he could get some rest.

It was time. He moved his bag over onto the bed that was in the room that he had "barrowed" from the hospital. He walked out of the room and walked right past the two officers that were guarding the next room. He gave them a strange look but that was the look that most of the hospital's visitors gave them when they saw them. He walked past them and into the bathroom that was not very far from the guarded room. He chose a stall that was right under a vent. He carefully stood on the toilet and opened the vent. He stuck a plastic bag in two ends of the vent. There was only one way for the air to go and it was to the guarded room. He finished up and left the bathroom. When he got back into his room he opened his bag and pulled out some more plastic which he put in the vent that was in his room.

He had made a tunnel for the air from his room to go right into the room next door. He pulled a contraption that he had made that would push air in a certain direction that fit into vents that allowed air to only go that one way. He pulled a vile out of his pocket and put it into his contraption. He turned it on and watched as the machine took in the liquid from the vile and turn it into a mist. Once all of it was a mist he put the machine in the vent and pushed a button that made the machine work. He smiled with glee as he listened to the air travel into the targeted room. Once it had pushed the contaminated air into the right room, he gathered his things and walked right out of the hospital. He just had to contact Rex and tell him that their move had just been played. He just loved this game.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hmm...~<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you have a great holiday! Thank you guys for staying with me through this long process. I got you a long one and I hope you like it as much as I did. :)**

* * *

><p>It was late when Horatio arrived at the hospital. He parked the hummer and walked into the almost deserted waiting room. There was a nurse at the computers and one was walking down the hall. She walked right up to him. "I am sorry sir but visiting hours are over I am going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse politely told him. He moved his jacket slightly out of the way to reveal his badge as he gave the nurse a small smile. "I am Lieutenant Caine and I am here…" The nurse raised her hands to her mouth and her eyes went wide in realization. "Oh you're Lieutenant Caine! Dr. Woods told us that you would be stopping by and that we were to let you in. Here I will take you to the room." The nurse said trying to make up for not recognizing him. Horatio just gave the nurse a slightly smile. "I actually know where the room is but thank you for the offer." He said as he walked by. Horatio shook his head when he heard the nurse's sharp intake of breath as he slipped passed her.<p>

As Horatio walked down the hall he noticed that most of the rooms were empty down this hall. He curiously looked into the room that was right next door to his destination. There was something off about that room but it passed when he saw the two officers look at him. He greeted them with a nod of his head and quietly entered the room. He found Emily drawing on Ryan's face with a marker and Ryan fast asleep with his head on the side of her bed. Emily looked up at him and put a finger to her lips signaling that she wanted him to be quiet. He nodded his head that he understood and quietly grabbed another chair that he brought over to Emily's other side.

She went back to drawing as her father arranged himself and sat down. She felt his gaze on the back of her head and turned to him. "Shhh… I just got him to fall asleep." Emily said with a huge smile on her face. "Sweetheart… I would rather have him awake so he can be alert while he is here. Why don't I get someone to take him home and you can get some sleep?" Horatio suggested. Emily saw the worry in his eyes but her good natured heart could get the courage to wake up the young CSI. Emily shook her head. "No he is alright. The officers out there have been doing a really good job. He was pacing like a caged wild animal when I woke up and he was always on guard. Even when I got his mind off whatever the reason that you have him here for, he was still not all the way here." Emily said as she gestured to Ryan. "I just finally got his mind completely off it and asleep a couple of minutes before you came in. Please don't wake him."

Emily pleaded to her dad. Horatio sighed. He smiled and shook his head at his daughter. "Alright Sweetheart." Emily gave Horatio a brilliant smile and turned back to finish up her drawings. She had already given Ryan a mustache and a beard. She even made it look so when you saw him from a distance that you would think that it was real. She was writing something on his head and Horatio stood up a bit so he could see what she was writing. The words "Knight in shinning armor" were written neatly on Ryan's forehead. Horatio raised his eyebrows at his daughter at the words she had written. "He kind of is a knight in shining armor just like you and the rest of your team. You save people and have the badge for your armor." Emily said when she noticed her dad's expression.

Horatio smiled at her comment. He had thought about that before and gave a response that was close to what she said. He sat back and watched as Emily did the finishing touches to her art. He sat there for a bit before she sat forward again. "Sweetheart… where did you get the marker?" Alexx walked in then. Emily smiled at her dad and looked at Alexx. From the look that Emily had Horatio guessed that Alexx may have been the one that gave her the marker. Horatio looked at Alexx with a questioning look all over his face. Alexx smiled at the two. "So have we finished our art piece?" Alexx asked walking over so she could see Ryan's face. Alexx held back her laugh but her face broke out in a huge smile that she could not hold back even if she wanted to. "Lovely. Now let's do one more check up and then you need to get some sleep." Alexx said as she made her way over to Horatio's side. He stood up and moved the chair out of the way for Alexx. "Thank you." Alexx said as she got by Horatio. "Alright sit up for me please." Alexx said once she was situated by Emily's right side.

Emily carefully sat up straight doing her best not to wake Ryan. He mumbled something and shifted position before he settled back down. Emily's smile grew as she watched the young CSI. Alexx watched happily as Emily did her best not to wake him. _She trusts so easily… I hope it never gets her in trouble._ Horatio thought as Alexx began her check up on Emily. Emily saw Horatio's faraway look and smiled at him until he came back. Horatio saw her smile and smiled back at her. "Alright can you lean forward?" Alexx asked. Emily nodded but Horatio saw her smile falter just a bit. Emily carefully and slowly leaned forward. Alexx listened to her lungs and allowed her to lie back again. Emily slowly lied back down and closed her eyes for a second. She opened them to find her dad's worried eyes on her. She smiled at him and then turned to Alexx. "Thank you for the marker and letting me get him to sleep Dr. Woods." Emily said to her.

Alexx shook her head. "Alexx, and even though I didn't bring you the marker for that purpose but I like what you did." Alexx patted Emily's shoulder. "When do I get to leave? I mean I like you and most of the staff but I kind of would like to leave and sleep in a _real_ bed for a change." Emily said when Alexx began to make her way to the door to leave. "Hmm… how about this. You go to sleep and if everything checks out tomorrow you can go home then." Alexx suggested. Emily broke out in a smile and nodded her head up and down enthusiastically. "Do remember Sweetheart, she said you had to sleep." Horatio said to her seeing that she was way too exited to really sleep. Emily looked at him and nodded her head again. "I know." Alexx let out a quiet chuckle. "Just get some sleep and we shall see tomorrow. Goodnight Horatio.

Goodnight Emily." Alexx left then to finish her rounds and get some sleep herself. Emily and Horatio told her goodnight and watched Alexx walk down the hallway. When Horatio turned back to look at Emily she was laying back twirling her fingers through Ryan's hair. She looked over at him and gave him a smile. She held out her right hand to Horatio who took it in one of him. She gave it a squeeze. Horatio looked into her eyes and saw love and care there. She kept running her fingers through Ryan's hair and she rubbed Horatio's hand with her thumb. "Goodnight dad." Emily said. "Goodnight Sweetheart." He replied. Emily smiled.

Horatio watched with a smile and Emily's eyes slowly began to droop. He watched his daughter slowly fall asleep before his eyes. Her hands slowly stopped moving and she was finally asleep. Horatio let out a sigh of relief when she was finally asleep. He glanced over at his young CSI who was still asleep. He was worried about the fact that he had fallen asleep but he would deal with that tomorrow. He didn't want to wake Emily. He smiled when he thought about how excited she got when she thought of leaving the hospital. _She could stay __in Kyle's room until I clear out that spare room. _Horatio thought as his own eyes began to droop. Horatio fell asleep thinking about all that needed to be done before his daughter could come home.

Ryan felt something on his head as he began to wake up. He blinked his eyes open and was become more aware of the weight on his head. He took a minute to gather his surroundings and saw at first only a bed sheet so he went to lift his head and saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him. Horatio shook his head from side to side and held a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet. "It is only Emily's hand and I would advise not moving your head very much unless you want to wake her." Horatio told him quietly. "No it's alright. I am sorry that I fell asleep last night H. I don't know what came over me." Horatio could feel Ryan's guilt across the space between them. "I think that it had something to do with the young girl in between the two of you." A voice said behind Ryan.

He recognized it immediately. "Morning Alexx." Ryan said with a grin. Alexx chuckled. Horatio scooted his chair in more so Alexx could get by him so she could check the machines that were still connected to Emily. Her left hand was still in Ryan's hair and her right was also still in Horatio's. She had barely moved all night. "What do you mean Alexx?" Horatio asked as she slipped past him. "What I mean is that last night when I was on my way out I stopped by and saw that both of you were out like lights. It was only about ten minutes after I left you earlier Horatio." Alexx said making her point. Horatio nodded. "Yes you might be right Alexx." Alexx checked the monitors and found everything good. "It is good that she is getting this sleep." Alexx commented. Horatio looked at her but Ryan was the one to voice the question that they both were thinking. "Hasn't she been sleeping Alexx?" Alexx shook her head.

"Honey, I would be surprised if she got more than five hours of sleep each night that she has been here." Horatio looked at her in surprise. "Alexx she has been asleep a few times that I have been here and from when I stayed here." Alexx laughed. "Horatio, the only time she really slept was when she was out of it and when I had her on pain killers. All those other nights she would wake up and just stare at the ceiling until a half hour before any of you would wake up. I would look in when I walked by and most of the time she was awake. I tried a few times to get her to take something but she refused. I think that having both of you in here with her and the fact that she has finally calmed down from most of the trauma that she has been through lately is why she is finally able to sleep now. If you both could do me a favor and try to keep her asleep would be great."

Alexx asked as she made her way to the door. "Ok Alexx we will." Ryan said as loudly as he dared. Alexx shook her head at the scene behind her and left before the laugh that she had been holding escaped her. Horatio let go of Emily's hand and stood up to stretch. He got the kinks out and walked over to Ryan's side when he saw the young CSI struggle to get out from under Emily's hand without waking her up. Horatio gently lifted her hand and let Ryan lift his head up before he laid her hand back down on the bed beside her. Ryan worked the kinks out of his neck as he and Horatio watched Emily sleep. Ryan looked closely and saw just a hint of some dark circles under her eyes.

He was glad that she was getting better and was still feeling guilty about falling asleep. Horatio must have been thinking around the same lines because he signaled Ryan with a nod of his head to come with him outside. Ryan followed Horatio out the room and paused as Horatio spoke to the current officers that were posted. Once he was done, Horatio took Ryan into the break room that Alexx had told him that he could use as long as they were here. Horatio walked in and sat down as Ryan made his way to the coffee machine so he could distract himself from the red head.

Ryan made a coffee for him and one for his boss. He hoped that it would be a peace offering. Ryan walked over and handed Horatio the cup and sat down across from him. Horatio sipped the coffee. It is not like the way that she did it. Horatio shook his head and go that thought out of his head. "I'm sorry H, I should have stayed awake." Ryan said breaking the silence. "I know Wolfe but from what Alexx told us this morning I don't blame you." Horatio said after a few moments. Horatio downed his cup of coffee and threw the empty cup in the trash. They made their way back to room and they found Emily still asleep but she was beginning to stir. Horatio sat back down and Ryan excused himself for a moment. Horatio watched as Emily woke up. First she began to fidget and then her eyes began to open. She blinked the cobwebs away and found her dad watching her with a smile on his face.

She smiled back and sat up as Ryan walked back in. He brought a tray in with a couple of water bottles and a few breakfast rolls. He gave some to Horatio and Emily who thanked him. He took what was left. They were just finishing up when Alexx came back in. "How are we doing today?" She asked cheerfully. "Great!" Emily said exited. "Alright let's check you out and see if you can go home." Emily nodded her head enthusiastically and Horatio signaled Ryan so he could talk to him. "Wolfe could you please contact Eric and see if you two can go down to my place and get that spare room ready for Emily. I will call and have Natalia come in here and help me just in case." Ryan nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, just let me grab my phone and I will get right on it." They walked back over. Emily glanced at Ryan as he grabbed his phone and said that he needed to go home and get a few things done. Emily accepted that excuse and turned her attention back to Alexx.

Horatio had just dialed Natalia's number when she walked through the door. "Morning!" She said cheerfully. "Morning!" Emily replied. Horatio gave Natalia a smile and closed his phone and put ot back in his pocket. Alexx finished up and stood back looking at Emily with a smile on her face. "Alright Honey, before I let you go I need you to make sure that you follow a few rules because if you can't follow them you will not be leaving." Emily shook her head. "I will do what you ask." "Ok, first off nothing extraneous. Your body is still healing and needs to be taken care of. Next for the next few days someone is going to have to stay with you just so we can be sure that everything is fine. That lung could open anytime so I would see if you can get someone who can stay with you most of the time other than your father."

"I can do it." Natalia offered. Emily smiled and Natalia looked at Horatio for permission. He nodded. "That would work and you can stick to her like glue." Alexx nodded. "That will work. Next if you have any pain I want you to tell someone and take some pain killers. Your body's reaction to the pain could make it worse. Don't rush things and you should be fine. I want you back here for a checkup in one week." Alexx folded her arms showing that there was no argument to these rules. "Ok. Can I go?" Alexx laughed. "Yes you can. Just let me get you some pain killers and get the paperwork filled out. Once I am done with that you can go." "Thank you! Thank you!" Emily said with the biggest smile ever.

A few minutes later Emily was dressed and Alexx had everything ready. They all walked slowly out of the hospital. Horatio had left a little earlier to get the hummer and was waiting for them. He opened the door and helped Emily in. She was a still sore but was all smiles. They waved goodbye to Alexx and left the hospital. They were halfway home when Emily spoke up. "Hey on the way home can we stop at a fabric and hardware store?" Horatio and Natalia looked at each other surprised. "Umm… Sweetheart why do you want to stop there?" Horatio asked looking at his daughter in the rearview mirror. "It's Halloween in a week and a half and I don't have a costume for the party." "What party?" Horatio asked concerned. "I was invited to a party before all of this happened and I said that I was going to go. Can I still go?" Horatio opened his mouth and was going to tell her no but Natalia interrupted him. "Horatio let her go. She deserves to go and have some fun. I can go with her if you want me to." Emily nodded. "Yeah and we can dress Natalia up too!"

Horatio sighed. "Alright but you are staying in the car with Natalia. There is some paper in the glove box and a pen right here and you are going to write down all that you need and I will go and get it for you. You are supposed to be taking it easy." Natalia got the paper and pen and gave them to Emily who quickly wrote down a few items. Horatio pulled into a hardware store that happened to be right next door a fabric one. He took the paper and went to get the items. He returned to find Emily and Natalia playing cards that Natalia had from earlier. He put Emily's random items in the back of the hummer and set out for home.

Horatio noticed a few cars in his drive way when he got home. Natalia helped Emily out of the hummer as Horatio got the items that he had gotten for her. He opened the house and let Emily walk in first. There was a giant sign hanging from the ceiling saying "Welcome home Emily!". Calleigh, Eric, Ryan and Frank were standing under it and they all cheered and clapped their hands when they walked in. Emily's smile was so big it took up her whole face. Calleigh gave Emily a hug and they all gave Emily their happiness that she was going to be fine. "You guys are amazing!" Horatio put Emily's items in the spare room. The rest of the day was spent with the gang and Emily getting to know his whole team. Emily immediately took to Frank and even had him on her team when they played Pictionary. Calleigh had to leave early because of her kids and Eric left with her. Emily gave Calleigh another hug and shook Eric's hand. They left laughing.

Frank stayed only another twenty minutes before he made his leave. An hour later, Horatio, Natalia and Ryan finished the movie that they had put in earlier. Emily was sitting on the couch next to Ryan but had fallen asleep the last 20 minutes of it. She was lying against Ryan. Ryan carefully lifted Emily up and carried her to her new room. Horatio smiled as he heard her mumbling about her being able to walk. Natalia helped Horatio clean up and when they were done said that she would be back in the morning. Horatio thanked her and Ryan when he came back in and waved them goodbye. He closed the door and made his way to his own bed. He finally got some much need peaceful sleep.

It had been a week since Horatio brought Emily home and they had gotten into a routine. In the morning they would have breakfast together. Natalia would show up when they finished and Horatio would leave for work. Natalia would stay with Emily on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Saturday, and Sunday. Calleigh would come over on the days that Natalia couldn't. When Horatio would get home, Emily and Natalia would have dinner ready and they would eat. Natalia would leave after that. Emily and Horatio would make their way to the couch and they would watch some TV together and talk about their day. Emily had actually been some big help on an old case that Horatio had. She had read all of the books in his home and had picked up the old case file and found a piece of evidence from the photos that solved it. Horatio kept most of his work to himself. Today Horatio had visited Mr. Colter and had got nothing new from him.

Natalia was with Emily today and he was ready for bed. When he got home he noticed that dinner was made but no one was around. He set his keys on the counter and followed the sound of voices. He found them in the living room. "Hey dad what do you think of my costume?!" Emily asked excitedly showing off her handy work. She was in a black shirt that she had sewn together to a short black skirt. She had on some black leggings underneath. She had painted designs on her face and where her clavicle was showing. She had blue-black wings on and she looked amazing. "You look great Sweetheart." "Just wait until you see Natalia's!" Horatio waited until Natalia turned around. His mouth opened slightly when she did.

She was wearing a really short black skirt and a black sequined shirt that showed her off. She had black tights on underneath. Emily had painted a black nose and whiskers on Natalia face. Natalia had some cat ears on her head. "Wow. What are both of you dressed up for?" Emily laughed. "It's Halloween dad." Horatio shook his head. He had totally forgotten that it was Halloween and that Emily was going out. "We made you dinner and it is in oven and fridge when you get hungry. We already ate." Natalia told Horatio as she grabbed her purse and the two walked to the door. "Alright have fun and stay safe." He told them. Emily stopped and gave Horatio a kiss on his cheek before she followed Natalia out the door.

Horatio sighed. For him, Halloween had just been another holiday that he didn't celebrate. He ate the dinner that they had left and put in a Halloween movie. He was on his third movie when his phone rang. He saw that it was Emily and answered the phone. "Yes Sweetheart?" There was no response. Horatio turned the TV off and sat forward getting a bad feeling in his stomach. "Emily?" There was a long pause. Horatio heard some screaming. "Dad… we have a problem." Before Horatio could answer there were sounds of gun shots and more screaming when the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Happy Halloween! ~<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all of your reviews and encouragement. You all make it worth while. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Emily was excited for the party but felt bad that her dad was not going to come. She had tried to get him to go but he had declined. He seemed run down when he came home today. She was worried that he was working too hard. She had given him a loving kiss on the check before she followed Natalia outside. Natalia had stopped and got them both some over coats for the walk to the party. When she had gone in for her checkup Alexx said that she was doing good but she still had to follow the rules as before. It was because of this good review that allowed Emily to convince Natalia to walk to the party. It was not really cold but Emily felt better with the coat. The party was in a building that used to be a bank. The bank had moved and a party company moved in. Emily had been there once before when her friends took her. It was not her favorite place but it would do. Emily was leading the way because Natalia had never been there.<p>

Emily loved all the little kids in their costumes that they saw on their way. That was one of the reasons that she wanted to walk. There were a lot of Frozen characters. They were only a block away when they ran into a big group of kids. "Hey." Emily said sweetly to the kids. She noticed that every kid only had a few pieces of candy. Emily kneeled down to their height. "Have you guys hit a lot houses tonight?" The kids nodded their heads sadly. "Yeah but most of them were out of candy or not home." One of the kids said. He was to closest one to Emily. Emily smiled. Emily smiled and pulled out the bag that she had brought with her. It was full of candy which she gave to the kids. The boy looked at her in surprise. "You want us to have all your candy?"

Emily nodded her head. "Yes, I can't eat all of it and I don't want it to go to waste so you guys can have it. "Thank you!" The kids said in unison. The kids split it evenly among them with no discussion or arguments. Emily stood up as Natalia watched in amassment at this girl before her. She was such a caring person that it made Nat's heart swell. The kids thanked Emily again as they continued on their way. "Is that why you wanted me to grab some candy today?" Natalia asked once they were a ways from the kids. Emily nodded her head. "Yeah, sometimes back where I use to live, some kids would only be able to go out when it got really late and by then most of the candy was gone. After a few kids came by the house with almost empty bags I went out with a bag of candy and looked for those kinds of kids. I stayed on my block and after that the kids that had a hard time would always come down my street and I would give them candy.

If kids came up to me who were not struggling I would send them to the house where my mom was handing out candy. You never know when you may need to give out candy so I come prepared. From what I have seen so far here in Miami, what I just saw was a rarity." Emily explained. Natalia shook her head. They arrived at the party to find the building pretty packed. The doors were open and anyone could get in. Emily and Natalia walked in. There were people everywhere. Emily went in search of her friends as Natalia checked out the people. Some you could tell were just because and others were here because they were invited. A good size was here just because the doors were open. Emily had made her way over to where the bank tellers use to be and opened her phone. She had a text from her friends saying that they had changed where the party was going to be and that it was at one of their houses. It wasn't that far from here so Emily just sent a text when Natalia found her.

"Hey Nat!" Emily yelled over the blaring music. "What!" "The party was moved a couple blocks away at a friend's house! Do mind if we go there?!" Natalia shook her head with a smile. "No! That would actually be better!" Nat responded. They were turning around to leave when shots rang out. Natalia ducked and dragged Emily down behind the counter with her. People were screaming and the music was turned off. "Everyone down on the ground now!" a man's voice rang out. "Slid your phones and wallets out in front of you and put your hands behind your heads!" The man said again. They heard people crying and the demanded items sliding across the floor.

Natalia pulled out her phone to call for help only to find it dead. She had her gun but from what she could hear there was at least four men in the building. "Check for stragglers." The man from before said. He then gave instructions to someone else to collect all the items. Emily pulled out her phone and dialed the first number that came to her mind. "Dad… we have a problem." Emily had just got that out when more shots rang out and a masked man came around the corner and found them. He snatched the phone from her and shut it. Effectively hanging up the call. "Stand up." He commanded. Emily stood up with her hands raised and noticed that Natalia was slightly concealed by her and hopped she was a good shot.

Natalia pulled out her service weapon and slowly stood up keeping the gun hidden behind Emily. Once they were both completely standing the man waved his gun at them. "Move." Emily took a step forward and then Natalia fired her weapon at the man. She caught him in the shoulder which caused him to drop his gun. Before Emily or Natalia could make a grab for that weapon the leader caught them and kept the gun aimed at them. "Look what we have here. We have a couple of spitfires hiding. Oh and look one of them has a gun. Sweet I would suggest that you lower that gun before I have to hurt you." The leader laughed as one of his goons got back from gathering everything and threw the bag into the trash. Natalia aimed at the leader. "Miami Dade PD it is you who should lower your weapons." Natalia said definitely. Leader just grinned at her. "Have it your way." He nodded and Natalia crumpled to the ground.

Emily gasped and spun around. Another crook had come up behind them and had hit Natalia on the back of her head with the butt of his hand gun. Emily went to kneel down next to her and see if she was alright but Leader spoke up. "No, she will be fine but you are to stay standing so I can watch you." Emily turned back to him. "I need to make sure she is alright before I do anything you say." Emily said staring into his eyes. He smirked. "Hmm… alright do it quickly." Emily dropped to the floor and felt for a pulse. Leader whispered something to man who had been hit in the shoulder who had gotten up during the conversation. The wounded man left. Emily breathed a sigh of relief when she found Natalia's pulse and it was strong. "You now know that she will live so stand back up."

Emily did as she was told and glanced out into the foyer. More men in masks had come in and they were sorting through the people. Every once in a while they would hall someone up and shove them at another man that would take them out side. Emily turned her attention back to the leader to find him smiling at her. Her over coat had come undone and the man looked her over. He grinned wickedly and ushered her forward. The man that had hit Natalia picked her up and carried her out side. "Put her in the van." Leader said as they passed Emily and him. The man nodded and continued on. The other men had finished up their shorting of the people there and they had taken very few.

"Let's go Sweet." Leader said pushing the gun in Emily's back. Emily moved forward and allowed him to guild her outside and to a dark van. The side door was open and he pushed her in through it. She fell in and saw that Natalia was in the van too but she was tied and gagged. Emily rushed to her. Natalia was still out and when Emily looked back up the last thing she saw before the door was slammed shut was a evil look on the leaders face. She had a really bad feeling about what just happened and about what was going to happen to them. _Please hurry dad. _Emily thought as the van began to move.

Horatio stared at the phone for a minute before he jumped up and ran to the hummer. He dialed up Eric and waited impatiently for him to pick up. "What H?" "Eric are you at the lab right now?" "No why? H, what is going on you sound worried." Horatio let out a grunt in frustration and banged his hand against the steering wheel. "Emily just called me and the phone went dead but not before I heard her in trouble Eric. Don't tell Calleigh just get away and meet me at the lab." Horatio hung up before Eric could say anything else and he sped off for the lab. He jumped out of the hummer as soon as he got to the lab and rushed to the computer lab. Ryan looked up from some of the paper work he was filing and saw Horatio rush by with a look of so much worry on his face that Ryan became really concerned. Ryan followed him down into the computer. "H, what is going…" Ryan was interrupted by Eric loud arrival.

"have you traced her phone yet?" He asked. "That is what I am doing right now Eric." Horatio said without looking from the computer screen as it searched. Eric turned to Ryan and filled him in. "H, got a call from Emily and she is in trouble." Ryan's eyes widened in shock. "There she is. Let's go." Horatio stormed pass the two of them and they followed right on his heels. Horatio got in his hummer and sped off while Eric and Ryan jumped in another and followed close behind. When they arrived at the building there were already patrol cars there and an ambulance, with lights flashing. They all got out of the hummer quickly and ran to the scene. Horatio noticed Frank talking to one of the witnesses and changed direction. Horatio was just about to him when he saw the Texans face fall. Horatio slowed and waited for the witness to finish.

"Frank have you seen Emily or Natalia?" Eric and Ryan came up right behind Horatio and stared at Frank waiting for his answer. Frank sadly shook his head. "No and from what that witness just told me I think I may know where they are." "Where Frank?" Horatio said his patience thin. "With the men who did all of this." Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Ryan turned on his heels and headed straight into the building. "Alright Frank, explain to me what you have so far." "So there was a party going on here for anyone who walked in. Some men in scream masks came in and fired their guns. They took everyone's phones and wallets and made them lay on the ground." "Frank Emily had her phone and contacted me." "Let me finish H." Horatio put his hands on his hips and nodded his head for Frank to continue. "After they had collected the phones a shot rang out behind the counters.

No one saw exactly what happened but the leader of the group went back to investigate. While he was gone more men came in and sorted through the hostages. They took a few men and women and haled them outside into a trailer that was waiting. When they finished the leader came back with a young girl. One of his goons had another woman and had come out before him and put the woman in the van that the men had arrived in. The leader gave some orders to the men still in the building and pushed the girl outside with him. The van sped off and the rest of the men got in the truck with the trailer and they were gone. Someone found all the phones and wallets in a trash can in the back and called the cops. That is all that I have Horatio and I have made sure no one disturbed the scene."

"Thank you Frank." Horatio went straight to the building with Eric at his heels. Eric had grabbed a kit and followed Horatio into the back room where Emily could have been. The first thing he saw was the small pool of blood in the walk way. Eric grabbed a sample as Horatio made his way further down. Horatio found Ryan behind one of the counters kneeling over something on the ground. As Horatio got closer he saw that it was a pair of cell phones.

"H… it's their phones and Natalia's gun." Ryan said in a near whisper. Horatio's heart fell. The girls were now out there somewhere without their phones and they were more than likely with men who were going to hurt them. Horatio shook his head and tried to focus so they could find them. Ryan saw the despair in Horatio's eyes and Eric's scared look. His heart kept skipping a beat whenever he remembered what one of the officers had said while he was on the way here. They had mentioned what the witnesses had said. They had said that the men had taken a girl and a woman with them and separated them from the rest of the people that they took. Ryan didn't want to think about what those men were going to do to them.

Emily didn't know how long they were in the van but it felt like forever. Natalia was still out but Emily had managed to get her gag off. Emily's side was starting to burn but she ignored it. The van stopped and Emily fell forward not ready for it to stop. There was a sound of doors slamming and of a large door opening. The van moved again but in reverse. Emily was ready this time when the van stopped. She tensed when she heard men talking just outside the van. She crawled over Natalia and braced for whatever was coming their way. The doors opened and the lead man turned and found him face-to-face to the fiery red head. She glared at him and he saw her tense even more when she saw that it was him. He smiled at the defiance in her eyes. He stepped back and gestured for her to get out.

Emily stayed firm and shifted so she was protecting Natalia a bit more. It was all that she could do but it was enough that it caught the man attention. He smiled even more. "Don't worry Bill here will carry her in." Emily still didn't move which caused the man to get a little angry. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the van. Emily let out a small gasp as the movement pulled on her still healing gun wound. The man looked at her quizzically but Emily hid her pain as quickly as she could. A big man was standing off to the side but when Emily was pulled from the van he stepped forward and picked up Natalia's unconscious form. Emily tried to get out of the man's grasp but he held her steady. "Chill he won't hurt her unless I tell him to." Emily didn't trust him but she knew that Bill would only do what this man said. She quit struggling not because she trusted the man's word that he wouldn't hurt Natalia but because her side was being to burn like when she was first hit.

Emily carefully held her side as she was lead into a house. The man lead her into a dinning room where he had her sit down in one of the chairs. "Take her into the room that we prepared and leave her there. Make sure she is secure." Bill nodded and continued down the hallway. Emily watched the man carefully as he grabbed a bottle of water and offered it to her. Emily just watched him and made no move for the water. He shrugged and left the water there. He sat back and watched the girl in front of him. He had noticed that ever since he had pulled her out of the van she would occasionally hold her right side but she would almost immediately leave it alone. She still had on the over coat and she had closed it and the woman's while they were in the van.

Bill came back in and he waved him off. Once Bill had left he leaned forward and intertwined his fingers together and set his elbows on the table. "Mind telling me what your name is?" He asked. He usually didn't care. He would give them new names but there was something about this one. She just watched him and didn't say a word. "You may call me Jack." Emily studied Jack and knew that she couldn't trust him but it looked like he was trying to be polite. It couldn't hurt telling him her first name. "Emily" she simply said. Jack tilted his head. Emily was a perfect name for her. Jack saw in that simple word that this girl was going to be different than the other ones. The adrenalin that had been coursing through Emily's body had stopped and she was feeling the after affects.

Emily lost the battle and let out a small yawn. Jack smiled. As tough as this girl made herself look to be, she was still human and he knew that she was tired. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Here let me show you to your room." Emily shook her head no. Jack laughed. "You can stay in the same room as your friend as long as you allow me to take you there without a fight." Emily watched him a minutes before she stood up. She didn't touch his hand but he knew that she probably wouldn't. He put one hand on her lower back and felt her flinch. He applied gentle pressure and guided her to the room. He unlocked the door and opened it for her. She went into the room and turned around and looked at him. He gave her a smile and closed the door. He locked the door and listened to her move around the room. He smiled. This girl was very different from the others that he had had. She was going to be sweet, just like they had said she would.

* * *

><p><strong>~ What do you think Jack has in store for Emily and Natalia? ~<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you again for your reviews! I don't know what I would do without you guys!**

* * *

><p>There were two beds in the room that Jack had left Emily in. Natalia was in one and Emily rushed to her side. She was still out and Emily found that they had put hand cuffs on her. The cuffs were chained to the bed but Emily soon found that the cuffs were not that tight. Emily let out a sigh of relief when Natalia stirred. Natalia blinked her eyes open and saw Emily watching her with concern in her eyes. "Ugg… where are we?" Natalia sat up and Emily wrapped her in a fierce hug. "I am so happy that you are ok and I have no idea where we are." Emily said. Natalia went to wrap her arms around Emily and found her hands cuffed together. "Emily are you ok?" Emily nodded. "Yeah but I don't trust the people here." "I understand."<p>

They were quiet for a moment. "Do you think that we will get out of here?" Emily asked after a while. Natalia brushed some stray hair out of Emily's face as she answered. "Yes. Your dad is very determined man and I just know that they will find us." Emily yawned. Natalia smiled. "Come here." Natalia scooted over and made room for Emily on the provided bed. It wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst either. Emily got on the bed with Natalia. Natalia put her arms around Emily who hugged her close. Natalia gently stroked Emily head. Emily snuggled closer to Natalia and let out a content sigh. Emily closed her eyes and started to relax when she concentrated on Natalia's breathing. In a few minutes Emily was asleep. Natalia sighed as she heard Emily's breathe even out. They were in some serious trouble and she had no idea on how to get them out of it.

Ryan was having a hard time focusing on the evidence in front of him. Eric had gone back to tell Calleigh what had happened but not until they had the kids in bed. He wasn't supposed to be in for another half hour. Horatio had taken the phones to process and left Eric with Natalia's gun and the blood sample from the scene. Ryan had already run the blood sample but was still waiting on the results. He has Natalia's gun in front of him but the only things he had gotten from it was that it had been fired once and that only Natalia had handled the gun. All Ryan could think about was Emily. He was worried about Natalia but his biggest fear was for Emily. The night shift was on the case about the other missing people and the rest of the team was to be on finding Natalia and Emily.

The computer beeped at him and he quickly looked over at it. The results from the DNA were ready. He clicked on the tab and breathed a sigh of relief. The blood was not Emily's or Natalia's. "Got the results from the blood?" Horatio asked. "Yeah and it is not their blood. It is Greg Towson's." Horatio put his hands on his hips. "Does he have a record?" Ryan looked at the screen. "All that it says is that he was under suspicion for drug smuggling." Horatio thought for a minute. "I don't think that drugs have anything to do with what happened tonight." "Me either." Ryan shook his head. "H, I am worried…" Horatio held up his hand. "I know. I am too." They heard a commotion and went out into the lobby and found Calleigh yelling at Eric.

"How could you keep that from me!" Calleigh shoved Eric. "Calleigh, Eric was trying to make it so you wouldn't be upset which would upset your kids. He wanted you to have a good evening with them." Horatio said trying to calm her down. Calleigh shook her head. The tears that she had been holding back were now getting trough and streaming down her face. Eric embraced her and tried his best to sooth her. "I'm sorry Eric." Eric shushed her. "I know." Horatio's phone buzzed. He walked a few feet from his team and answered the phone. "Caine. Yes I know that… are you sure? Was there any evidence of the van? Yes I understand. Thank you for informing me." Horatio hung up the phone. Calleigh had collected herself and looked over at Horatio. His shoulders were slumped and he had that look on his face when things just went from bad to worse.

"Horatio…what is it?" Eric asked. He had seen where Calleigh gaze had gone and saw what she saw. "The night shift just found out why the other men had taken those other people. They took them for their trafficking business." Horatio said in a quiet voice. Calleigh gasped. "You don't think that they took Natalia and Emily for that do you?" She asked. "I don't know for certain but I don't think so. Not by the way that they took them into the van and separate from the others that they had picked." "Do they have anything on where they took the people?" Ryan asked. Horatio shook his head. "They are still working on that but they said that they would call as soon as they find out." None of them had a good feeling about any of this.

Natalia woke to the sound of the door being opened. Jack walked in and smiled. The young red head was snuggled close to the woman that he had brought with them. He knew that it was a good idea to bring that one along. It would keep the girl from doing something stupid. Natalia gently moved Emily behind her. Emily was still asleep and didn't even move when Natalia moved her. Jack held up the brown paper bags that he had. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. I just brought you some breakfast." Jack set the bags on the unused bed. He turned and watched the sleeping red head. His view was interrupted when Natalia moved so she was in front. Jack raised his eyebrows. He heard movement from the bed and sidestepped so he could see.

Emily had moved onto her side and he saw her eyes moving under her eyelids. Natalia moved again blocking Jacks view. Jack smirked at Natalia and left. He made sure to lock the door. Natalia sighed and turned her attention to the waking red head. Emily blinked her eyes open. She looked around and noticed the bags. "Who was here?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "The blond lead man from last night." Emily shook her head. "Jack." Natalia looked at her surprise. "How do you know his name?" Emily grimaced and held her side. "Last night when we got here he took me into the dining room and I think that he tried to be kind. He told me his name. That was all that happened." Emily said. Natalia looked at her. She knelt down next to her. She gently touched Emily's side and saw her flinch.

"I would say that something happened because you are in pain." Emily sadly shook her head. "I kind of got yanked from a van." Natalia shook her head. Emily looked back over at the bags. "What did he bring?" She asked gesturing to the bags. Natalia shook her head. "I don't know." Emily scooted off the bed and walked over to the bags. Emily opened them and found breakfast items. She pulled out orange juice, apple juice, milk, and water out of one bag. She pulled toast, jam, boiled eggs, and some ham out of the other bag. Emily laid all the ingredients out and looked at Natalia for her opinion. Natalia shook her head. "I don't know. I don't trust him but we need to stay healthy." Emily studied the items in front of her. "I think that we will be fine." Natalia agreed with her and watched as Emily prepared their meal. She put the ham on the toast and pulled apart the eggs until they would fit on the toast.

She effectively made them breakfast sandwiches. "What do you want to drink?" Emily asked once she was done. "Water will be fine." Emily grabbed the water and a sandwich as she made her way over to Natalia. Natalia sat down and carefully held the sandwich in her still cuffed hands. Emily set the water down on the floor next to Natalia. Emily grabbed her sandwich and the milk. Emily sat down next to Nat and they ate their breakfast in silence. Once they were finished, Emily cleaned up the mess. She put everything back in the paper bags. Natalia rubbed her temples. Emily sat down and leaned against her. Natalia saw how tired Emily was and let her lean against her. Emily was just about asleep when the door swung open. Natalia jumped up and Emily was a little bit behind her.

Jack was back but this time he brought Bill with him. "Would you ladies care to join me in the living room for a friendly conversation?" Jack asked them. He had a smirk on his face which irritated Natalia. "Do we have a choice?" Emily asked with sarcasm lased through it. Jack smiled. He heard the sarcasm and for an odd reason it made him smile. "Nope but I would rather you come willingly than by force." Emily slipped her arm through Natalia's and walked toward the door. Jack watched with a smile as Emily walked past him. His smirked grew when Natalia gave him a glare. He led them to a spacious room that contained a large couch and two chairs. The chairs were across from the couch and there was a coffee table between them. Emily and Natalia sat down on the couch. Jack sat down in the chair that was across from Emily. Bill stood behind Jack.

Emily looked around the room as they sat in silence. There was really nothing that stood out but it was something to do other than looking at Jack. Jack on the other hand watched Emily closely. Her deep brown eyes stirred something in Jack that he hadn't felt in a long time. "So what do you think of your new home?" Jack asked. Emily finally turned her and eyes on Jack. "This is and never will be our new home." Natalia said. Jack barely glanced at Natalia as she spoke. "I was not talking to you." Jack said as politely as he could. Emily shook her head getting Jack's attention again. "No." Jack looked at her confused at her single word answer. "What do you mean?" Jack asked leaning forward. "This is not home." Emily elaborated. Jack waited for her to continue but saw she wasn't. "What do you want us for?" Natalia snipped. Jack tensed. This woman was beginning to piss him off.

Emily saw Jack's eyes train on Natalia and she also saw the anger that was building there. She tightened her grip on Natalia's arm. Jack paused when he saw Emily tighten her grip and scoot a little closer to the woman. He sat back and sighed. _He should just split them now. _Jack thought. Natalia stood up dragging Emily along with her. When they stood up, Emily stood as close to Natalia as she could. "I think that it is time that you let us go." Natalia said staring Jack down. He smirked at her. "Oh and why would I do that?" "Because you have been a horrible host." Emily replied quietly. She saw that he wasn't going to let them go any time soon but if she could keep them in one place, the better chance the team could find them. Jack looked at Emily and raised his eyebrows. He thought for a minute.

"You are right. Why don't I show you to a bathroom where you can freshen up?" Jack suggested. He stood up and started down the hall. "Nat can come too right?" Emily asked. Bill had come up behind them and reached to pull Natalia away from Emily. Jack looked at Emily and went to shake his head no but he saw the fear that was in her eyes. "Alright. She can come but she is to keep the cuffs on. Am I clear?" Emily nodded her head and Natalia just stared at him. "I said are we clear?" Jack demanded again staring back at Natalia. Natalia slowly nodded. Satisfied, Jack led them down the hall to a bathroom. It was a decent size and it allowed both to be in there at the same time. Jack knew that Emily would be uncomfortable if he made them go separately. "I will give you a few minutes." Jack said as he opened the door for them. They slipped in the bathroom and just before Jack closed the door he heard a whispered "Thank you". Jack smiled. May be he was making progress after all.

The team was gathered in the break room trying to distract themselves as they waited. Because they all were connected to the case they were not allowed near the evidence that was collected. They had been allowed to work with Natalia's gun and their phones but the chief had stepped in and had them back off. They wanted the case to end up being a slam dunk so they had agreed to back off. Wolfe had been pacing for a good hour before he grabbed a couple of files and began sorting them. Calleigh had called the baby sitter and got her to stay longer. After that she sat on the couch with Eric and they just sat there. Horatio was sitting in a chair watching Wolfe pace and the night shift work. Calleigh had fallen asleep and Eric was right behind her. "Wolfe… stop… please." Horatio said. Ryan stopped and turned to Horatio.

"Sorry H, but I this is the only way I know how to keep my mind off things." Horatio nodded. "I understand but you are beginning to drive me nuts." Ryan sighed and put the files back on the desk when Horatio's phone rang. Horatio quickly answered it. Calleigh and Eric woke up at the phone ring and stared at Horatio expectantly. "Thank you we will be right there." Horatio hung up and found three pairs of expecting eyes on him. "They have a location." Everyone jumped up and ran for the hummers.

Natalia splashed water on her face. This Jack person scared the crap out of Natalia and she knew that the reason she hadn't broken down and cried yet was because of Emily. Ever since this morning Natalia had a bad feeling about the way Jack kept looking at Emily. Natalia heard Emily's sharp intake of breath and turned to her. Emily was looking away from her and holding her side. "Let me look at." Natalia said walking over to Emily. Emily went to shake her head but Natalia spoke up again. "I know you are in pain now let me check it." Natalia looked at Emily expectantly. Emily sighed and carefully untied the coat and lifted her shirt. She had made it look like she had sewn the shirt and skirt together but she really had just hooked them together. Emily carefully lifted the shirt up and Natalia kneeled down so she could look at her wound. The skin was irritated and the area around the stitches was red.

A tiny amount of blood was seeping through between the stitches. "We really need to get you looked at." Natalia said as she pressed a paper towel to the wound. Emily hissed. There was a knock at the door. "Are you girls done?" Natalia closed her eyes in frustration. Natalia went to pull the towel off but it had stuck to the wound. She dabbed some water on it as she answered. "Just a minute." Natalia gently removed the wet towel and tossed it in the trash. Emily carefully hooked her shirt back together. Emily grabbed onto Natalia's arm and they made their way to the door. Natalia looked at Emily who nodded her head. Natalia opened the door for them to come face-to-face to Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes. The spark in Emily's eyes was dulled and she was leaning on Natalia.

"Can we take her cuffs of now? Please." Emily asked Jack as they entered the living room again. "She won't do anything just please take them off." Emily pleaded when she saw that Jack was going to refuse. He studied Emily for a minute. "On one condition. You have lunch with me today." Natalia went to say no but Emily cut her off. "Ok." A another man walked into the room as they stood up to leave. He had brown skin and black hair. He reminded Emily of a person that was of Mexican descent but was American. Jack had turned away and was talking to Bill. The man walked right up behind Emily and grabbed her arm. Emily reacted instantly. She swung her left elbow and caught the man in the jaw. The man cursed and went to hit her but was stopped by Jack's hand.

"Leo watch what you touch." Leo ripped his arm out of Jack's hand. "This little bitch just hit me!" Leo snapped. "Well then don't touch things that don't belong to you." Jack said with a laugh. He had liked the way that Emily had taken care of herself. He did notice though that she had used her left elbow when she could have been more effective if she used her right. He filed that away for lunch and led them to their room. He locked the door behind them and chuckled as he walked down the hall. Leo was still rubbing his jaw and stared angrily at the locked door. No one hit him and got away with it. Leo grinned. He knew just the way to teach her a lesson and get back at Jack.

Horatio and the team were only a few minutes away from the address and they were all nervous. Ryan had decided to ride with Horatio. There were already lots of officers there. They jumped out of their hummers and ran towards Frank. The building was a foreclosed house that had a truck and trailer sitting in the driveway. Frank gave them a nodded and everyone moved at once. There was already a team in the back and they rushed in. There were three men and the man that Natalia had hit in the shoulder in the house with the other missing people and a few that had been missing for a while. Ryan went straight for the wounded man. "Where are they?!" Ryan demanded as he shoved the man against the wall. Frank and Horatio were right there to stop it if the confrontation got out of hand. "I don't know but I can get the Jack on the phone for you!" The man said as the pain gripped him. Ryan looked at Horatio who gave him the okay.

Ryan let the man down off the wall and watched him carefully as he pulled out his phone. He dialed the number and gave the phone to Ryan who gave it to Horatio. The phone rang three times before someone answered. "Greg what are you calling me for?" a man answered. "I hate to burst your bubble but this is not Greg. I am Lieutenant Caine and I believe that you have two of my people." Horatio didn't want to put Emily in more danger by telling them that she was his daughter. Jack laughed. "So I take it Lieutenant that you found my store house?" "Yes and soon we will find you." Jack was sitting in his chair and stood up now. He made his way to the locked room. "Oh Lieutenant you are a horrible negotiator. You haven't asked to speak to the hostages." Jack unlocked the door and walked in. Emily and Natalia stood up at the sound of the door opening. Jack placed the phone between his head and shoulder and took Natalia's cuffs off.

Horatio winced. Jack laughed at the Lieutenants pause. "Here I will let you talk to the brunet." Jack said still chuckling. Jack handed Natalia the phone. She looked at him quizzically as she took the phone. "Hello?" Horatio breathed a sigh of relief. "Natalia, are you two alright?" "Yes Horatio we're doing ok." Emily perked up when she heard Natalia say her dad's name. Jack noticed. "Can I talk to him?" Natalia looked at Jack. He nodded. He was now curious as to what connection the Lieutenant had to Emily. "Hold on a second Horatio." Natalia handed Emily the phone. "Dad!" Horatio's eyes closed in relief. Ryan and Frank gave Horatio a look and he put the phone on speaker. "Emily."

"Hey I have a feeling that I am not going to be home for a while so could you feed Wolf and Frank at 7:40? Remember that Frank's food is the one that says "_**Home**__ grown" _and Wolf's is the one that says_ "Blue __**Side**__"_ Emily said. Horatio, Ryan, and Frank looked at each other. Ryan jumped and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down "Home and Side" and "Grown and Blue". "Alright Sweetheart I will remember that." Emily nodded her head in satisfaction. "Did you find those other people?" "Yes we did and we will find you soon." Jack held out his hand. The phone call had lasted long enough. "I got to go now but don't forget about Wolf and Frank." Horatio swallowed thickly. "I won't." Jack took the phone back. "Well Lieutenant I let you talk to them and now it is time for this conversation to end." "If you hurt them you will pay." Horatio threatened. Jack laughed and hung up the phone.

Horatio and Frank looked at each other when the line went dead. Ryan was staring intently at the words that Emily had given them. "What is it Wolfe?" Frank asked. Ryan slightly shook his head. "This combination, "Home-side" kind of looks like the name of a street that was a few blocks from the first crime scene. It was called "Homeslid Avenue". Ryan ran out to the hummer with Horatio and Frank on his heels. Ryan turned the hummer's computer on and ran a search. "What was the time she gave?" Ryan asked as he looked at the list of buildings that were on that street. "7:40." Frank replied. Ryan shook his head in disbelief. "Emily just gave us her location." Horatio stepped forward. "What do you mean?" Ryan pointed at the screen. "There is a house that has been vacant till about a week ago and the address is 740!" Ryan said excitedly. Horatio smiled. 'Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>~ :) ~<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I thank all you guys who are still reading! Your reviews are appreciated and are what keep this story going. **

**I think you will like this one!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Jack had left Emily collapsed. Natalia caught her. Emily was holding her side and Natalia set her on the bed and looked at Emily's side. It had started to bruise. Natalia held Emily's head in her hands and brushed the stray hair out of her face. "Emily how are you feeling?" "Tired… really tired and by side feels like I ripped it open again." Emily took a couple deep breaths and then tried to sit up. Natalia helped her. "I am fine now. I just can't move fast or stretch my right arm very high." Emily explained. Natalia sighed. "We really need to get out of here and get you to a hospital." Emily gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I think that they got my message." Natalia looked her. "You mean the thing about feeding Wolfe and Frank?" Emily nodded her head.<p>

"Yeah, when Jack pulled me out of the van I managed to catch a glimpse of the street sign and the address number." Natalia smiled. "They will figure it out soon enough but for now let's take it easy." Natalia had just sat down when they heard gun shots. Emily and Natalia looked at each other. There was no way that the team was here so who was shooting? There were more shots and then the door flung open. Leo walked in with a grin on his face and more men of his ethnicity behind him. Two men haled Jack in the room. His hands were tied behind him and blood was dripping from his temple. Natalia jumped up and stood in front of Emily.

Emily slowly got up but held her side. Leo shook his head. "Oh no you are for later." Leo said to Natalia. Leo had the two men that were holding Jack to drop him in the corner and to grab Natalia. "Take her and put her in with Bill." Leo said. Natalia struggled but was no match for two men. Emily went to move after Natalia but Leo was on her in an instant. "Oh no, you are mine." Emily's eyes widened in fear. Leo shoved her against the wall and grabbed both her wrists. He nuzzled her neck and Emily struggled even harder. Leo growled and raise her arms above her head and by doing so made her cry out in pain. Jack looked up. He heard Emily's cry and it stirred anger in him. He hated to admit it but he had fallen in love with the young spitfire. "I think you need to lose this coat." Leo said into Emily's neck. He held her wrists above her head with one hand and untied her coat with the other.

Leo untied her coat and ran his hand along Emily's side. He pulled his head out of the corner of her neck and looked at his hand. Jack also saw what was on his hand. Blood. Jack looked at Emily's side and saw the blood seeping through her shirt. Her blood spurred Jack but he was still too loopy from the blow to the head for his to do anything just yet. "Where did you get this?" Leo said smiling as he unhooked her shirt and looked her wound. From Leo raising her arm above her head had stretched the wound and it had half opened. Leo looked into Emily's eyes. Fear was starting to take over and she gasped as he pushed his thumb in her side. Jack swung his feet and caught Leo. Leo growled and glared at Jack. He pulled some rope out of his pocket and tied Emily's wrists together. He raised her up and hung her wrists on a hook that was right above her. He let her hang as he turned to Jack.

"You are asking for it Jack. I have been under your rule for too long. I figured that I would take over your business and to make things better I was going to take your girl. Right in front of you." Jack narrowed his eyes. "Leo I gave you a place to belong and this is how you repay me?" Leo laughed. "It is time for new leadership Jack. I figured that if I made it look like someone else killed you and your girl had my kid then hey all the better. I do have to give you props. You do pick the good ones." Leo had knelt down next to Jack. "Now let's move you back here so you can't interrupt your show. Where you get to see the day my son is conceived by your girl." Leo said as he dragged Jack away from Emily. Jack glanced at Emily as he was dragged away. She was gasping from the pain and tiredly glanced at Jack. Her head hung low and he could see each gasp she took.

Jack went to struggle but Leo knocked him on the head. "Tsk, tsk, don't make me knock you out. I wouldn't want you to miss this." Leo dumped him in the corner and walked back over to Emily. Jack watched as Leo made his way back to Emily. She glanced at Leo when he stood in front of her. Her side was killing her and she could feel the blood running down her side. Jack was helpless as he watched Leo put his hands on Emily's hips and slid them up, taking her shirt with them.

Horatio had Ryan call and tell Eric and Calleigh where they were going. Frank was right behind them with cruisers on their tail. "I will take the back with Frank and Calleigh. You and Eric take the front." Horatio said as they arrived at the address. Ryan agreed with Horatio and when they got there informed the others of what Horatio wanted to do. They all agreed. Horatio was anxious. Once they were ready Horatio, Frank and Calleigh went around back. "On my count, one, two, three!" Horatio said and they burst through the door. Everyone raced through the house. There were a few men with guns but once they saw that they were out gunned they surrendered quickly.

They went to a room where two men were guarding it and burst through. Horatio found Natalia handcuffed to a bed. She jumped up and had tears of joy running down her face. "Thank God!" She said as Horatio un cuffed her. She jumped in his arms. He held her comfortingly. He let her out of his arms and held her face in his hands. "Sweetheart, where is Emily?" Natalia's eyes were filled with fear. "I don't know but we need to find her now." Horatio nodded. "We will now how about we get you out of here." Horatio suggested. Natalia shook her head. "No I want to help." Horatio decided that she was going to stay with or without his consent so he let her come.

Leo hadn't gotten very far when the door flung open again. This time it was Ryan and Eric. "MDPD! Step away from her and put your hands behind your head!" Eric said. From the short amount of time that Eric had known Emily he had started to feel like her uncle. Leo turned slightly to them and grinned. He gripped Emily's right side and made her cry out. Ryan fired off a shot. He caught Leo in the upper torso and Leo dropped. Emily sagged against the wall. Ryan rushed to her and Eric went to see if Leo was still alive. He wasn't but he saw Jack and Eric took him outside. Ryan cut Emily free and caught her when she came down. She was still gasping and Ryan felt her wet side and was immediately concerned. Ryan set her on her feet and was going to bend down and look at her wound but Emily collapsed against him. He caught her and picked her up.

He held her to his chest and made his way out of the house. He held her so her right side was pressing against him. "Hi…" Emily said as Ryan maneuvered his way through the house. "Hi to you too." Ryan ran into Horatio and Natalia and they cleared a path way for him. "You got… my message…" Emily said tiredly to Horatio. Horatio looked back at her as he replied. "Yes Sweetheart, now save your breath." Emily nodded against Ryan's chest. Ryan held her tighter when he saw Eric with Jack. Natalia grabbed onto Horatio's arm when she saw him and whispered in his ear. Horatio tensed but when he saw Eric with Jack he relaxed and opened the hummer's back door for Ryan. He carefully slid into the hummer without letting Emily out of his arms. Natalia got in the passenger seat and Horatio ran around the hummer so he could drive.

He hollered at Frank telling him they were going to the hospital. Frank acknowledged with a wave of his hand and they were off. Natalia turned so she could look at Emily. Ryan had her in his lap but had moved her so her right side was to Nat so she grabbed a towel and pressed it against her side. Emily flinched and Ryan held her tighter. Emily's eyes were closed and she was breathing in fast short breaths. "Shhh." Ryan said as he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Horatio had the lights and siren going but he felt like they were still not getting to the hospital fast enough. The hummer went over a bump and Emily's eyes shot opened and she gasped.

Natalia gave Horatio a worried look and he made the car go faster. "Wolfe you hold the towel while Natalia calls ahead and tells Alexx that we are on our way." Horatio said when they were just a few minutes away. Ryan held the towel as Natalia fumbled for Horatio's phone. "Alexx!" "Natalia? What are you doing on Horatio's phone?" "Long story for later but right now we are on our way to the hospital." Natalia said. "Is Horatio alright?" Alexx asked worried. "Yeah he is fine but Emily is not. I will go into detail later but what can we do right now for her? We are like five minutes from you." "Tell me what is going on with her. I will wait for you at the emergency doors." Natalia told Horatio where Alexx would be and then turned back to Emily. "She is breathing in short fast breaths and her side is bleeding."

"How much has she already lost and how fast is the blood flowing?" "I don't know exactly how much she has lost but she is bleeding pretty well right now and we have a towel pressed on it." "See if you can get her on her left side and keep that towel on it." "Ryan turn her on her left side but keep the towel on her right." Natalia said. Ryan carefully and with Natalia's help got Emily on her side. The blood flow slowed but her breathing was the same. "Alexx is there anything we can do to get her to breathe slower?" "The only thing you can do is talk to her and try to get her to calm down. The pain is probably what is making her breathe like that but there is still a possibility that she opened that lung. Has she coughed?"

\Natalia shook her head and then remembered that she was on the phone. "No." "That's good. I see you coming in." Natalia looked forward and saw Alexx outside with a gurney and a couple nurses. She hung up and got ready to get out and help Ryan get out with Emily. Horatio didn't have the hummer to a complete stop before Natalia jumped out of the hummer. She opened Ryan's door and helped him get out without jostling Emily too much. Ryan rushed her over to the gurney and gently laid her down. She opened her eyes a crack and smiled at Ryan. She closed them again when the nurses rolled her into the hospital. "Her blood pressure is dropping fast!" a nurse said. Alexx rushed them to surgery but Horatio, Natalia, and Ryan were not allowed past the double doors. They waited in the family waiting room.

Eric called to see how Emily was and Horatio said that all they knew was that she was still in surgery. They had booked all of the men they found in the house and that the man that Natalia had identified as Jack was the only one who was not a member of a certain Mexican gang that had just moved to Miami. Eric said that he and Calleigh would be by as soon as Calleigh got off. Horatio thanked him. They waited for another half hour before Frank called also wanting to know how Emily was. The answer was still the same. "Natalia you need to get checked out too." Horatio said after he hung up with Frank. Natalia shook her head. "I am fine Horatio. I just have some cuts on my wrist that are not that deep and I am going to have a few bruises but I am fine. It is nothing that a doctor needs to look at."

Horatio wasn't convinced but he knew Natalia would not consent to have a doctor look at her. "How about when Alexx is done she can check and make sure that you are ok?" Natalia was going to refuse again but she saw the worry in Horatio's eyes and changed her mind. She nodded. "Alright." Another hour and a half passed and they still had no word. Eric and Calleigh arrived around then. "Is she out?" Calleigh asked. Horatio shook his head. "No." Calleigh sighed and sat down next to Natalia. Ten minutes later they saw Alexx come through the doors. Every one stood up when after Alexx said something to a nurse and made her way over to them. Alexx gave them a small smile. "The surgery took longer than planned but we got her side stitched back up and I gave her more blood. She will stay in the ICU for tonight. She will have to stay here for a few days so we make sure that it doesn't open again but I believe that she will be fine."

Everyone sighed in relief. "Can we see her?" Ryan asked. Alexx gave him a knowing smile. "Yes but she is still asleep. I plan on keeping her asleep until tomorrow morning." Horatio nodded in understanding. They made their way to the ICU. It was a good day at the hospital and most of the ICU rooms were empty. Emily was in a bigger room and that had been by design. Alexx knew that Emily had caught the whole team's hearts and that they all would probably turn up. Emily was asleep and her monitors were saying that she was doing better. Alexx had kept her in the ICU until her blood pressure got back up. Natalia and Calleigh went right to Emily's side and Ryan went to the other. Horatio stood back and watched. Eric paused by Horatio. "Are you ok H?" He asked. Horatio nodded. "Yes Eric it is just that she had just got out of here and now she is back." Eric patted Horatio on the back. "I know but she has pulled through both experiences. She is strong like you and you need to know that none of this is your fault as you like to say."

Horatio smiled. He did say that a lot. Eric, seeing that he got his message through joined Calleigh at the bed side. Alexx stood by Horatio and watched the scene before them for a minute with him. "So what happened?" She asked after a bit. Horatio sighed. "To be honest I don't know. Can you look at Natalia?" Alexx gave him a look. "She was with Emily but she says that she is fine but I would like to be sure." Horatio said looking down. Alexx looked at Horatio closely. Alexx smiled when she came to a conclusion. "Alright I will but you owe me Horatio." Horatio smiled. "You got it Alexx. Thank you." Alexx waved him off. She walked over and pulled Natalia to the side. "Alright let's check you out." Natalia started to protest. "I am fine Alexx." Alexx nodded. "Yes I am sure that you are but could you just humor me?" Natalia smiled. "For you Alexx anything." Alexx had her sit in a nearby bed and checked out her wrists. She cleaned the cuts and bandaged them.

"Just keep them clean and change the bandage every day and you will be fine." "Thank you Alexx." "No need to thank me." Natalia looked into Emily's room when they got back and saw the beautiful scene before her. Horatio was standing at the end of the bed with a small smile on his lips, Ryan holding Emily's right hand while Calleigh held her left. Eric was standing right behind Calleigh and was smiling. Alexx left Natalia at the door. She had other patients to check on. Eric and Calleigh stayed for another hour before they left. Ryan said that he was going to go home and shower and then was coming back. Horatio tried to get Natalia to go home but she declined. Frank showed up 20 minutes after Ryan left. "How is she?" Frank asked quietly. Natalia had fallen asleep in the chair.

"She is doing better and Alexx said that once her blood pressure gets back up then she will move her out of the ICU." Horatio said from his chair. Frank nodded. "If you don't mind, I would like to stay here." Frank said shyly. Horatio knew that this past week, Frank and Emily had grown close. Frank's three boys had all grown up and moved out so he was living alone. Emily talked to Frank every day either on the phone or face to face. Horatio smiled at his old friend. "That would be fine Frank." Frank sat down heavily in the chair. Horatio sighed and rubbed his eyes. Frank noticed. "H, why don't you take Natalia home and get some sleep?" Horatio went to argue but Frank cut him off. "H you are beat and Natalia has been through a terrible experience. You both need some sleep. I will stay here and call you if anything changes." Horatio finally agreed. "Alright Frank." "Do you need some help?" Frank asked as Horatio made his way over to Natalia. "No but thank you anyway Frank." Horatio picked Natalia up gently and carried her to the hummer.

Natalia didn't even stir as he buckled her into the passenger seat. He started the hummer and drove to his house. He pulled into his driveway and turned the hummer off. Natalia stirred a little bit when the hummer was off but was quickly back asleep. Horatio smiled and gently touched her check. To his surprise Natalia moved into his touch. He stroked her cheek for a minute before he got out of the hummer. He walked around and opened the passenger door. Natalia was still asleep and mumbled something under her breath as Horatio unbuckled her and lifted her in his arms. He carefully opened his front door and closed it with his foot behind him. Natalia snuggled closer to Horatio as he walked through his silent house. Horatio laid Natalia down on the side of his bed as he walked over to the other side to lower the sheets. Once he had it ready he moved Natalia under the covers and tucked her in. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and Natalia snuggled further under the covers. Horatio smiled. Emily was going to be fine and he had the woman that he couldn't stop thinking about sleeping in his bed. Being the gentleman that he was he decided to sleep on the couch. Horatio finally got some much needed rest.

* * *

><p><strong>~ How about this? ~<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all so very much that continue to read my story! I love the reviews and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Alexx moved Emily out of the ICU the next morning. Frank had stayed with her all night and decided that he would call Horatio later once he was sure that the man had gotten some rest. Alexx smiled when she had found the big Texan in with Emily. Alexx had finished settling Emily in and found Frank in the door way. "Frank Honey, how are you doing?" Frank looked between Alexx and Emily. "I am fine Alexx." Alexx chuckled. "Honey I can see that something is on your mind." Frank blushed. He looked around and made sure that no one was around to hear what he was about to say. "Alexx… I just… I just…" Alexx walked over and patted Frank on the arm. "You care about her. There is nothing wrong with that Frank." Frank nodded but still shifted his feet. Alexx looked at him closely. "You love her like a daughter don't you?" Alexx asked. Frank slowly nodded. "I know I have only known her just over a week but that is how I feel." Alexx laughed. Frank looked at her in surprise. "Honey, it is normal for you to love her like daughter. You have spent quite a bit of time with her and she is your best friend's kid. She is going to feel like your own." Frank took in all that Alexx said and realized that she was right.<p>

"Thank you Alexx." Alexx gave Frank a big smile. "Of course Honey. I will be back later." Frank returned Alexx's smile and sat down in the provided chair next to Emily. Alexx had been keeping Emily under just to make sure she didn't hinder her healing. Alexx had to give her more than normal because she metabolized the drugs faster than others just like her father. Frank had chuckled when Alexx had told him this. It was around seven when Ryan showed up. He had originally gone home to just shower but was exhausted and got some sleep so he could be there longer today. Ryan and Frank decided that for now they were going to wait until they were going to call Horatio.

They opted to send him a text so that he would know where Emily was when he came back. "So Ryan… do you know exactly what happened to her?" Frank asked after they had sat in silence for a while. Ryan sighed. "Honestly Frank I don't know all of what happened but when I found her, that man I shot was touching her. He wouldn't let her go. Instead he just hurt her. Was I in the wrong?" Ryan asked worried. Frank shook his head. "No Wolfe you did the right thing." "Frank I don't know what happened. I just saw that man with his hands on her and I couldn't think. Eric was the one who was ordering him around." Frank started laughing. Ryan glared at him. "None of this is funny Frank." Ryan said annoyed.

"You are what is funny. You have a crush on her." Frank said happily. Ryan stared at Frank with his mouth open. He was at a loss for words. If he really thought about it… he really did like Emily… a lot. Ryan abruptly stood up and excused himself. Frank continued to laugh. Even with the age difference between the two, Frank thought that they would make a great couple. Ryan had a bad track record when it came to having a girlfriend. Frank would never say it out loud but he cared about the team just as much as Horatio. He felt like they were his family. Yes he had his three boys but two were in college and the other was already married and had a job. Ryan was like a son to him and he wanted to see him happy. Now he just had to figure out if Emily returned the same feelings. Frank's thoughts were interrupted by Emily quietly laughing. Frank raised his eyebrow which caused her to laugh loader. "Hey how are you feeling?" Frank asked.

"I feel like I have been drugged." Emily gave Alexx a look as she walked in. Alexx just looked at her right back. "Yes I drugged you. I knew you wouldn't like it but that was the only way I was going to get you out of the ICU." Alexx replied. Emily let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright Alexx you win. Is Natalia alright?" Emily asked as she tried to sit up. "Oh no you don't." Alexx said and pushed Emily back down. Emily gave her a curious look. "You are not going to sit up today. May be tomorrow but today you are going to stay the way you are so your side can recover. I don't know what you did but you tore it open again. You are just lucky that you didn't open that artery or lung." Alexx put her hands on her hips waiting for an answer. Ryan came back in then and gave Emily a way out of answering. "Hey Ryan!" Ryan stopped mid stride and looked at her. He hadn't expected her to be up just yet. "Hey Emily." Emily gave him a smile while Alexx gave him a glare. "What?" He asked Alexx, raising his hands.

Alexx turned her attention back to the red head in the bed. Emily sighed. She knew she was not getting out of this one. "Alright, so I kind of went to a party with Nat, I kind of got us captured by some human traffickers, I kind of caught the eye of their leader, I kind of was yanked out of a van, and I kind of was thrown against a wall. Alexx stared at Emily in shock. Frank was sad that she had to go through all that. Ryan was staring at her in disbelief and anger. This was the first time he had heard anything about what happened and it was not the detailed version. Emily fiddled with her bed sheet and was looking down at it. "If it is alright with you I would like to stop talking about it." Alexx nodded her head in understanding. "That's fine Honey. I was just worried that you didn't follow the rules I gave you." Emily nodded her head, still looking down. "I know but I did follow your rules. I respect you Alexx and would never do anything to make you upset with me." Alexx chuckled.

"I know but I had to make sure. Now I am going to be right back with your breakfast and until then I want you to stay lying down." "Ok" Emily replied as Alexx left. Emily glanced over to Frank and caught his sad smile. She smiled back. Ryan wanted to ask her to go into detail about what happened but he respected her wishes and didn't. "Hey how about a game?" Ryan asked as he pulled a stack of cards out of his inside jacket pocket. Emily nodded her head up and down. "Frank will you play too?" Frank shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" The game got the desired result that Ryan was looking for. She lost herself in the game and the three of them as they wasted time. Alexx sent a nurse in with Emily's breakfast which she ate at intervals while the three of them continued playing. After about their third game Frank stood up and stretched.

"Well I guess I should get some sleep before I head back to work." He said. "You haven't slept?! Frank!" Emily exclaimed. Frank chuckled. "Sorry." Emily shook her head and waved him off. "Go get some sleep." Frank continued to chuckle as he left. Once he was gone Ryan looked over Emily. "Hey Ryan, do you know where my dad is? It is 8:30 in the morning. Is he ok?" Ryan chuckled. "Yeah he is fine. He just took Nat home and tried to get some sleep himself. DO you want me to call him?" Emily shook her head. "No, let him sleep. What do you say about finding a movie on one of these hospital channels?" Emily suggested. Ryan smiled. "Sure." He moved the chair so he was right next to Emily and had it facing the provided TV. Emily gave him a sweet smile and began flipping through the channels.

Natalia woke up and at first couldn't remember where she was. She was not in her room or the hospital. She rubbed her eyes and then she sat up straight when she remembered what happened last night. She had fallen asleep at the hospital and someone picked her up and took her into a car. They were kind and caring in the way they carried her and Natalia had thought it was all a dream. _Who took me home? _Natalia thought as she got out of the bed. She looked around and recognized some of the items that were in the hallway. _Holy crap! I am in Horatio's house!_ Natalia thought when she remembered whose house she was in. She walked into the living room and found Horatio asleep on the couch. His hair was tousled and he looked peaceful. She studied him.

She couldn't do it at work like she had wanted to many times but she could right now. The stress lines were erased and he looked younger. She could see the light freckles and she loved the way that his hair caught the sunlight that was sneaking in through the blinds. She loved his personality even when he got rough with the suspects. That made her uncomfortable but he apologized later. Natalia knew that at that time he was in a low place so she didn't hold it against him. If she was honest with herself, she was in love with her boss. The rules had changed so she could go out with him as long as it didn't affect their work but she was scared that he didn't return her feelings. So Natalia settled for those cherished moments that they had. Natalia came up with a great idea on how to thank him for bringing her here.

Horatio woke to the smell of eggs cooking. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stood and stretched before he made his way into his kitchen. He stopped dead and his mouth hung open when he saw the scene before him in the kitchen. Natalia had an apron around her waist and she was humming along to a song that was playing quietly on the radio. She was cooking some eggs and didn't hear Horatio walk in. He watched her for a minute. During the time that they had worked together, Horatio had wanted to look at her like this but he couldn't. At first it was against policy but after that he was just too shy to do it. He had wanted to act on the feelings Natalia stirred inside him. When he first saw her when she was working for the FBI, she had caught his eye. He was on a mission then and never got her number.

He was excited when she applied to work for his team. He was hurt at first when he found out she was a spy but he believed her when she said that all she said was good things. After he met Marisol he was able to get over Natalia but when she died he had looked at Natalia again. He had never forgotten about her he had just moved on. Now he had just been in the habit of only looking at her from a distance. He had watched as Natalia and Eric went out and when Ryan had tried. He was jealous at first but he was just happy that she was happy. He couldn't believe that the woman that had had his heart for years was in his kitchen and had slept in his bed. Granted he had slept on the couch but it was the thought that counted. Horatio cleared his throat. Natalia spun around and almost dropped the spatula she was using. "Horatio! I didn't hear you come in. I hope you don't mind. I made breakfast." Horatio smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind." He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Natalia gave him a warm smile and turned back to the eggs.

Horatio watched her a bit longer before he got in the cupboard above her to grab the plates and cups. As he reached above her, his body pressed against hers. Natalia did her best not to stiffen. She could feel his lean body and she was becoming distracted. Horatio was well aware of the body he was pressing against and was pleased that she didn't move away. He grabbed what he needed and moved away. He chuckled to himself when he heard Natalia take in a deep breath. She had been holding her breath the whole time. Natalia shook her head and focused on the eggs. "Here we go." Natalia said as she brought over the eggs and some orange juice. They made small talk as they ate breakfast. Horatio helped Natalia with the dishes when they were done. "Here let me finish that while you change." Horatio suggested. "Ok." Natalia still had cloths here from Halloween. She came out a few minutes later to find Horatio neatly dressed and ready to go. "Would you like me to take you home or would you like to accompany me to see Emily?" Horatio asked when she walked out. "I will go with you if you don't mind." Horatio put his sunglasses on. "I don't." Natalia rolled her eyes and smiled as she followed him outside. _Horatio and his famous one liner's_. She thought as she got in the hummer.

Horatio had checked his phone before they left the house and saw the text that Ryan had sent him. He was happy that Emily was out of the ICU but she was still asleep when he got the text. Horatio parked the hummer and got out. He stood with his hands on his hips and looked out to the streets. Natalia walked around the hummer and stood by him for a moment. She let him stay in his own world for a bit before she touched his arm. Horatio looked at her hand on his arm. "Come on Horatio. Let's go see Emily." Horatio nodded and followed Natalia in. She made it to the right floor but she had no idea to what room she was moved to. "Horatio, what room was she moved to?" "156" Horatio replied. Natalia led the way and Horatio simply followed. They found Emily and Ryan watching a movie. Well Ryan was watching a movie. Emily had fallen asleep. Ryan was holding Emily's hand and was drawing small circles on the top of it with his thumb. When he saw them come in he let her hand go.

Natalia noticed Ryan drop her hand but she wasn't going to say anything. She was in the way so Horatio didn't see it but if Ryan was serious then he would have to come clean. For now Natalia would just leave it alone. "Has she woken up yet?" Horatio asked, taking off his sun glasses. Ryan nodded his head and turned the volume down on the TV. "Yeah she was up around 7:30-8:00 this morning and fell asleep about 20 minutes ago." Ryan replied. Horatio walked over to Emily's other side and grabbed her hand. Emily stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw her dad, her face broke out in a huge smile. "Hey dad." Horatio smiled. "Hey /Sweetheart." "Did you get some sleep?" Emily asked still a little tired. "Yes I did but I can see that you still need some sleep." Horatio commented when Emily yawned. "Hmm… I am just still feeling the drugs." Emily said tiredly.

Natalia shook her head. "Maybe some of it is but I think another part has to do with the ordeal you have had. Get some rest and we can talk later." She suggested. Emily only nodded her head in agreement, too tired to say anything. She was quickly back asleep. Alexx walked in not long after. "How is our baby doing?" "She just fell back asleep." Ryan told her as Alexx began going over the machines that were still hooked up to Emily. "It's good that she is sleeping. Her blood pressure is almost back to normal so if she keeps improving like this she may be able to leave the day after tomorrow." Alexx said as she turned around and looked at Horatio. He smiled at Alexx. "She will defiantly be happy at thought Alexx." He said.

Alexx laughed. "You think?" Everyone laughed at that thought. Emily really didn't like to be in a hospital. She understood that she needed to stay there but that didn't mean that she had to like it. Alexx adjusted her IV line and let them be for a while. "What were you two watching?" Natalia asked as she drug a chair over so she could see the TV. Ryan grabbed the remote to turn the volume back up. "We were watching an older Godzilla." Ryan said with a laugh. 'Oh, and who chose that?" Natalia asked humorously. "Emily. She was the one with the remote and she said that if you got over the poorly synced voice translations that they weren't too bad." Ryan said with a shrug. Natalia laughed and finished watching the movie with Ryan. Horatio joined a little while later. At the end of the movie Natalia and Ryan were talking about different parts of the movie. Ryan thought that the characters were crazy while Natalia said that they were actors so they had to be like that.

"Well if all of a sudden a giant lizard monster showed up don't you think that you would do something like that? And even if you wouldn't I am pretty sure that you know that some people would act like that." Emily said startling them all. Ryan looked at her in surprise. He knew that she was directing her statement at him. "You know she has a good point." Natalia said to Ryan. Horatio chuckled. Ryan went to argue with Emily but she stopped him. "No, think about it? Really think about Ryan." Emily said. Ryan closed his mouth and thought about it for a minute. "Yeah I guess you are right." He finally conceded. Emily smiled. Horatio's phone rang and when he answered it he found that it was Calleigh. "Hey H, is Emily awake?" "Yes Calleigh she is awake." Emily perked up when she heard him say Calleigh's name. "Can I talk to her dad?" Emily asked. Horatio nodded and repeated the request to Calleigh. She laughed.

"Oh course Horatio put her on." Horatio handed Emily the phone. "Hi Calleigh!" Calleigh smiled at the excitement that Emily said her name. "Hi Emily how are you doing?" "As good as could be expected. I am stuck her in the hospital." Calleigh laughed. "Yes you are but hopefully not for long." "Me too." "Emily, I was calling because for the next few days I am going to be stuck at home. My baby sitter needed time off so I have the kids till she comes back so I won't be able to come visit." Emily thought for a moment. "How about you bring them with you tomorrow? I would love to meet your kids!" Calleigh was silent for a while. "Hey and if they like me then I can help you watch them. You know I am not suppose to do anything once Alexx lets me go and you said that your kids are pretty good so…" Calleigh laughed.

"Alright I will bring them in tomorrow and you can meet them." "Yay!" "Alright Emily can you hand the phone back to your dad? I need to talk to him for a bit. I will see you tomorrow." "Ok here he is." Emily handed the phone back to Horatio who stood up and walked a polite distance away to finish the conversation. They agreed on a time for her to bring Austin and Patty. And they discussed Emily babysitting them when she was discharged from the hospital. Horatio agreed that it would be a good activity for Emily to do. Horatio hung up with Calleigh and walked back over to find Emily, Ryan, and Natalia trying to decided on what to watch now. They spent the rest of the day watching whatever movies they could find and some game shows.

They all laughed at the game shows and the answers that they would all come up with. Most of the time they were wrong but it was still fun. Natalia decided that she needed to go home around 8pm. Ryan took her home and came right back. Both he and Horatio were going to stay with Emily tonight. She protested but to be honest she was glad they said they were going to stay. Emily had exhausted herself but wasn't sleeping. When Alexx came in to check on her one last time that night she gave Emily some drugs so she could sleep. Emily was going to refuse but when Horatio mentioned that she would want to sleep now and not miss the kids when they came tomorrow, she finally agreed. Once Emily was fast asleep Alexx turned her attention to Horatio. "Whose kids is she seeing tomorrow?" "Calleigh's. Emily convinced her to bring them in and for her to babysit them once she gets out of the hospital." Alexx chuckled. "This girl of yours Horatio is a wonder sometimes." Horatio smiled and looked up at Alexx. "I agree Alexx. I agree."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Reviews? Thoughts? ~<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Just so you all know, I changed the ages of the characters to fit my story. Horatio is 42, Frank is 41, Natalia is 40, Calleigh is 37, Eric is 39, Ryan is 26 and Alexx is 44. I hope this makes it easier to understand. Thank you for your support!**

* * *

><p>Ryan and Horatio stayed with Emily the whole night. Ryan fell asleep in the recliner an hour after Emily did. Horatio on the other hand, was up for a while. Kyle was not going to come home till February or March but he wanted Kyle and Emily to meet before then. Kyle was suppose to Skype him this weekend so he was going to have them meet then. Satisfied with his decision Horatio finally let himself fall asleep.<p>

Something was tickling Ryan's nose. At first he just tried to swat it away but it just came back. Ryan cracked his eyes open and tried to see what was trying to go in his nose. He swatted at it again and missed. There was a giggle to his left and he looked over. Emily was sitting up and was tickling him with a feather. Emily had on a huge smile and reached over and tickled him again with the feather. "Hey!" He said as he tried to grab the feather from her. Ryan heard a chuckle and looked over to find Horatio watching the whole thing with an amused look on his face. Horatio held up his hands. "She already woke me up with it, now it is your turn." Ryan's face fell in mock defeat. Ryan batted the feather away again with a smile.

It made Ryan smile to see Emily doing so well. "Where did you get the feather anyway?" Ryan asked still trying to get the feather from Emily. "Alexx. She was in here earlier to check on me and I asked if she had a feather lying around. She didn't but one of the nurses said that her son left one in her car so she got it for me. I like the nurses here. Well most of them." Before Horatio could ask her what she meant by most of them Alexx came back in. "I see you put that feather to good use." Emily smiled. "Yep. You should have seen them." Alexx laughed. "Yes I bet they were fun to wake up. Now let's check you out and see how we are doing." "Ok." Emily set the feather down on the provided table and sat up straight for Alexx. Alexx listened to her lungs for a minute and found that she was breathing just fine and the lung sounded ok.

"Boys would you mind stepping outside for a minute?" Alexx asked them politely. Horatio nodded and dragged Ryan out with him. "Alright Honey lift up that shirt for me so we can change your bandage." Emily lift up her shirt and watched as Alexx slowly and carefully unwrapped her side. Underneath the wrap was a tapped on bandage that covered Emily's side wound. Alexx carefully pulled the tape off and checked the stitched up wound. "There is a little bit of swelling and it is red so I am going to rub some antibiotics on it and it is going to sting so try not to move." Alexx requested. "Ok." Emily responded. She had been watching Alexx so far but she looked away as Alexx got ready to put some antibiotics on it.

Emily flinched when she felt the sting. Alexx cleaned up the wound and tapped gauze over the wound. "Someone is going to have to help you rewrap this every day." Alexx told Emily as she rewrapped her side. "I think that Natalia will be able to help me before she goes to work." Emily said as Alexx finished wrapping up her side. "Good. Now you are defiantly staying here for today but I think that you can go home tomorrow." Alexx said standing up. "Thank you Alexx. You know I love you but this is not my favorite place in the world." Emily said. Alexx laughed. "I know Honey. I will go tell the boys they can come in now and you be careful on that side." Alexx said pointing a finger at Emily. Emily laughed. "I will. Oh and can you give this back please?" Emily grabbed the feather and handed it to Alexx. She smiled.

"Yeah." Alexx let the boys back in and left saying that she would be back around lunch time for another check up. Emily smiled big when Horatio and Ryan came back in. They both smiled back at her. Emily's smiles were contagious and anyone who saw them ended up smiling back. "Calleigh said that she would be by around 10am so you can meet her kids." Horatio told Emily once he and Ryan sat down. "Great!" Emily said. They watched "Idiot Test" while they waited for Calleigh to show up. They laughed at each other's answers and the answers that the players gave. There was a knock at the door around 10:15am. "Come in!" Emily hollered still laughing from the last idiot test. She and Ryan had got the wrong answer but Horatio had got it right. Emily saw Calleigh's blond hair and turned down the volume. Calleigh smiled as she held open the door for two kids to come in, a young boy and girl. The boy was older may be 10 and the girl looked about 6. "Hey." Emily said kindly to the two.

The girl smiled and blushed as she hid behind Calleigh's leg. The boy caught Emily's smile and gave her one back. "Hi my name is Emily what is yours?" Emily asked. "Mine is Austin and that is Patty." The little boy told Emily, pointing over to the girl. "I like that name. Do you have a favorite game that you like to play? I get terribly board here and I was wondering if you knew any." Emily asked. Austin nodded his head enthusiastically. "I like the game Chutes and Ladders and Checkers." Austin replied with a smile. "Really? Well I haven't played Chutes and Ladders before but I have played checkers once. Are you good?" Austin was over his shyness pretty quick with Emily. Patty had slowly come out from behind Calleigh and was edging toward Emily.

Emily noticed Patty move closer but she didn't acknowledge that she saw Patty. "I am pretty good at checkers and I do ok at Chutes and Ladders." Austin said. "Hmm do you think that you could teach me how to really play checkers? I did it once but I don't think that I played it right." Austin nodded his head. "Sure!" Emily thought for a minute. "Can you ask your mom if she has some paper we can use?" Emily asked Austin. "Ok." Austin replied as he went over to Calleigh. She had walked over and stood by Horatio who had been watching the whole interaction with a smile. Calleigh found some paper and gave it to Austin. When he returned to Emily with the paper, Patty was at the foot of Emily's bed. Emily chose a small piece of paper and began to fold. Once she was done she showed the final product to Austin. It was a paper frog.

"Watch this." Emily showed Austin how to make the frog hop. "Cool! Can you show me how to make one of those?" He asked. Emily nodded. She had him sit on the bed next to her as she showed him how to fold a frog. After he had made a few with Emily's help, Austin was able to build a frog by himself. Once he had one that he got to jump high, Austin took off to show Calleigh. During the time that Emily had showed Austin how to fold a frog, Patty had finally made her way so she was an arm's length away from Emily. Emily was folding one more piece of paper but this one had many more folds and Patty was curious. She leaned forward and watched. Emily held out her hand with the finished piece to Patty. "It's a crane." Patty blushed and took the paper crane. "If you pull on his tail and hold his head, his wings will flap."

Emily showed Patty and then let Patty have the crane. Patty smiled and made the crane flap its' wings. "Mommy look! The paper bird can fly!" Patty said as she went running over to Calleigh with her new toy. Emily smiled as she watched Austin and Patty show Calleigh their new toys. "Wow what do you two say?" Calleigh asked the two. They both turned around and walked right up to Emily, even Patty. "Thank you!" they said in unison. "You are welcome." Emily said giving them a smile. "Can you make a pink one?" Patty asked. Emily chuckled. "Sure. How about I work on one for you and I bring it over once I am able to go home? I will stop by and give it to you." "Ok thank you!" Patty said and she shyly gave Emily a hug. Emily returned the hug and watched as Patty went over to where Austin was playing with the frogs they had made. Calleigh came over and sat down on the bed next to Emily.

"They seem to like you." Calleigh commented. "I am glad they do." Calleigh smiled. "So when are you going to be able to check out?" Calleigh asked. "Tomorrow as long as I don't aggravate my side." "That's good. How about you and your dad come over and have dinner with us tomorrow?" Emily smiled. "I would like that and I think I can convince dad to come." Emily said with a devious grin. Calleigh laughed. "That I have no doubt about." Horatio had found a kids movie on TV and invited Austin and Patty to stay and watch it. They agreed after getting permission from Calleigh. "How about this. I have to run a few errands so how about you stay here with Emily until I get back. How does that sound?" Calleigh asked. They looked over at Emily who was smiling at them. Austin looked at Patty and they both came to a decision. "Yes please." They said at the same time. Calleigh smiled. "Alright see you later." Calleigh gave them both a motherly kiss and left.

Austin walked over to Emily. "Can we watch the movie with you on your bed?" Patty was looking down shyly and Austin was holding her hand. "Sure. You both can sit on either side." Austin helped Patty on the bed before he got up. Austin sat next to Emily and zoned out on the TV. Patty sat a little bit away from Emily but as the day wore on Patty scooted closer and closer. Alexx stopped by around 3:30pm. "Hi Austin. Hi Patty. How are you two doing?" Alexx asked when she saw the kids still with Emily. "Great! Emily showed us how to make frogs and birds out of paper!" Austin replied. They were currently waiting for the next movie to come on. "Can we do my check up later?" Emily asked when Alexx was checking the monitors.

Alexx smiled. "Ok we can but you have to take the medicine tonight." Emily only thought about it for a second before she decided. "Deal!" Alexx laughed. "Ok you two take it easy here on Emily. See you later." "We will! See you later aunt Alexx!" the kids replied to Alexx happily. The movie started just as Alexx left. The two snuggled close to Emily. She gasped just a bit and Austin bolted up right. "Are you ok?" Emily smiled at him. "Yes I am fine just do me a favor and slid up on the bed some more before you snuggle alright?" Austin nodded sad that he had hurt his new friend. "You are fine Austin. You just touched a booboo that still hurts. Here slid up." Emily raised her arm and Austin slid up and snuggled in the provided space. Emily rested her arm around Austin and he snuggled closer when he realized he didn't hurt her. They were half way through the movie when Horatio got a text. He read it and sighed in frustration. He stood up and carefully made his way over to Emily, trying not to disturb the kids.

"Hey Sweetheart, I have to go into work for a little bit today." "Emily gave him a sweet smile. "Go ahead dad. I will be just fine here with the kids." Horatio gave her a smile back. "Yes I think you will. I will see you later." Horatio said before he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Love you." Emily said as he was walking away. "Love you too Sweetheart." Horatio replied with a smile. He gave Ryan a pat on the shoulder and told him to keep an eye on her. Ryan nodded and Horatio left. Patty tried to snuggle closer so Emily lifter her arm and let her scoot closer. Patty sighed as Emily rested her arm around Patty. Emily grinned as she turned her attention to the movie. _Calleigh is one lucky girl._ Emily thought as she sat content.

Frank met Horatio at the elevator. "Sorry to call you in H, but he won't talk to anyone but you. He knows why he is here but he says he won't confess to anything unless he gets to talk to you." Frank was frustrated. "Who is he Frank?" Horatio asked as he looked into the interrogation room. "Name is Jack Morgan. The girls that were at the other facility said that he was the ring leader in the kidnapping operation. For some reason he took Emily and Natalia for his own but he won't tell us why." Frank replied. "Let's find out why." Horatio said as they walked into the room. Jack looked up and smiled. "So you are Lieutenant Caine." Jack said as Frank and Horatio settled. "Yes now Mr. Morgan why don't you tell us why you took that girl and that woman to your house and didn't send them with the rest of them?" Horatio suggested.

"Jack smirked. "Now now Lt. Why don't you claim your daughter? From what I saw she loves you but you don't even claim her as your own." Horatio clenched his jaw. "How in the hell do you know that?" Frank asked. Jack turned his head a bit and gave Frank a smirk. "I listened to that phone call genius. I heard her say dad and the person on the phone was the Lieutenant here." "Why did you take them." Horatio asked one more time. "Because she has something I have never seen before and I wanted to tap into it." "How is having your foot man kill her get you any information?" Frank snapped. Jack's eyes darkened and he ground his teeth. "Leo was a traitor and I would never hurt Emily." Jack paused as he thought back. His eyes widened. "Is she alive?" Jack asked worried, looking back for the between Frank and Horatio.

"She is alive dipwod but you are not going see here ever again." Frank remarked. Jack sighed in relief. Horatio studied Jack curiously. He was acting like Emily was someone that he really cared for. "What were your plans for her?" Horatio asked. Jack looked at Horatio like he had found a sensitive spot. "To make her mine, on her own accord, which was why I took that other woman. It kept her calm." Jack said shrugging his shoulders. Horatio immediately knew exactly what had happed. Sort of. "Frank I do believe that I now understand. Jack here has fallen in love with Emily and against his rules he kept the other woman just to make her happy." Horatio told Frank.

Jack looked at Horatio speechless. Horatio smirked at Jack. "I do believe that we are done with him Frank." Horatio remarked as he walked out. Jack smiled just a little as Frank and Horatio left. He knew they would be back. "Do you really think that we have everything from him Horatio?" Frank asked putting his hands on his hips. "That I don't know Frank but we have enough to charge Mr. Morgan so let's. Now if there is nothing else I am going to the lab to see how the techs are doing. After that I will be back at the hospital so if you need me just call." Frank nodded and watched as Horatio made his way to the lab.

Ryan went and got pizza for the kids around 6pm and they had watched two more movies by 8pm. Patty had fallen asleep by then but Austin was still awake. Emily found one more movie and that finally did Austin in. Ryan smiled as he looked at Emily and the two kids snuggled next to her. He watched as Emily slightly shifted Patty so she wasn't on her arm anymore. She smiled as Patty snuggled closer. Emily chuckled softly as Austin moved but was still conscious of Emily and stayed away from her wound. The movie ended and both the kids were asleep. A little kids TV show came on right after the movie and Emily was getting drowsy. Ryan smiled and pulled out his phone. He snapped a quick picture before he stood up and stretched. Emily glanced over at him when she heard the click of his phone as it took the picture.

Ryan just gave her a smile and turned around when they heard the door open. Calleigh peeked in and saw that Patty and Austin were asleep. Eric was right behind her. "Hey how were they?" Calleigh asked in a whisper as she made her way over to the bed. "They were great. They have had dinner already." Emily replied giving Calleigh a huge smile. Calleigh leaned over and picked up Patty who didn't even wake up. Eric went to pick up Austin but he woke up to the shift in the bed. "I can walk out and this way we can't accidently hurt Emily." Austin said rubbing his eyes awake. Emily chuckled. "Don't worry Austin I will be just fine. Help your mom out and maybe I can stop by tomorrow and visit you. How does that sound?" Emily asked as Austin jumped down from the bed. "Sure!" He said excitedly. "Alright can I have a hug before you go?" Emily asked holding her arms out. "Yes." Austin replied and gave Emily a big hug. "Thank you." Calleigh said as they left.

Austin waved at Emily who waved back. Eric talked to Ryan the whole time and also waved at Emily as they left. Emily yawned. "So are you ready to get some sleep?" Ryan asked with a laugh. She shook her head. "No I want to wait until dad gets back." Emily said with another yawn. "Well then I think you can get some sleep now." A voice said from the door. "Dad!" Emily said with some hype. Horatio chuckled and stepped aside for Alexx who had followed him in. "Looks like we got a tired patient on our hands." Alexx commented as Emily yawned yet again. "So since we didn't do your check up earlier we get to do it now." The boys left the room like they had before and Alexx changed Emily's bandage. "The swelling has gone down and it is not red anymore so I believe you can go home tomorrow." Alexx said as Emily lowered her shirt over the bandage again. "Thank you Alexx."

The boys came back in just as Alexx was giving Emily her pain killers. Horatio tilted his head to the side with a worried look. Emily laughed. "Don't worry Horatio, I convinced her to let me give her some so she would sleep soundly tonight. Then again I didn't really give her a choice." Alexx said with a smile. "No you didn't but it was worth having Patty and Austin stay with me today." Emily managed to say between yawns. Horatio gave Emily a kiss on her forehead as she succumbed to the pain killers. Horatio thanked Ryan and had him go home and get some sleep. Ryan didn't agree until he showed Horatio the picture he had taken earlier. After promising to send the picture to Horatio, Ryan finally left. Horatio smiled as he sat down and watched Emily sleep. _Things are starting to look up._

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hope you liked this one! ~<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for your continued support and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Horatio woke around 7 the next morning. Emily was still asleep and Alexx was going over her monitors again. Alexx glanced over and saw that Horatio had woken up. "Morning, I am just making sure it is a good idea for me to be letting her out today." Horatio smiled at Alexx. "She will be fine Alexx. I make it so she won't be alone long enough to hurt herself. Someone will always be with her and from what I saw yesterday, she may be spending some more time with Calleigh's kids." Horatio said lovingly as he thought back at how Emily had smiled when the kids were with her yesterday. "Just as long as she takes it easy I believe she will be fine. She shouldn't be waking up for at least another hour and half so why don't you go get something to eat and freshen up?" Alexx suggested as Horatio stretched. "Alright Alexx I will." Horatio replied giving Alexx a smile. <em>He smiles more now and I have no doubt that it is because of this girl right here and a certain brunet.<em> Alexx thought as she watched Horatio make his way down the hall.

Horatio returned 45 minutes later and Emily was still asleep to his relief. Calleigh had called and they had made arrangements so they could have dinner tonight. It was only going to be him, Emily, Eric, Calleigh, and the kids. Everyone else was going to turn in early so they could go to work tomorrow. Horatio unfortunately was not looking forward to tomorrow because he was suppose to meet the new IAB agent that was going to be taking Rick Stetler's place. Horatio knew that they were there for a reason but ever since Rick, Horatio had always had a bad taste in his mouth whenever IAB was brought up. He hoped that the new agent was a better one than Rick had been. While Horatio was getting breakfast, he grabbed some colored paper for Emily to fold. He knew she wanted to fold the kids some more animals. Alexx had told him when he got back that she would not release Emily until after lunch so she would have time to fold. Horatio took a sip of coffee he had made from the coffee maker that Alexx had showed him. It was not the best but it did the job. Emily stirred in her sleep and pulled Horatio out of his thoughts. She mumbled something that he couldn't make out. His mouth twitched as he watched Emily's eyes move under her eyelids.

That was her tell-tale sign that she was going to wake up soon. He looked at his watch and was surprised that Emily was going to wake up earlier than Alexx had anticipated. He sat down just as Emily forced her eyes open. "Ugh." She said as she tried to wake up. "Hey take it easy and go back to sleep. You have a few more hours before you need to wake up." Horatio said as he smoothed her hair back. "Hmm… well I guess since I can see two of you… I guess I really have no choice." Emily said still struggling to open her eyes and keep them open. Horatio looked up at Alexx as she came back in with a covered tray. "Alexx… she is seeing double." Horatio said worriedly. Alexx chuckled. "That is probably because she is trying to wake up too fast. Patients tend to see double when they try to wake up before they really should. Go back to sleep and let your body catch up with that brain of yours." Alexx said as she adjusted the IV line. "Hmm…" Emily said quietly just before she let herself go back asleep. Horatio shook his head. "What were you expecting Horatio? She has your stubbornness." Alexx commented. "I was kind of hoping she would take more after her mother." Horatio said with a chuckle. Alexx laughed outright. "Horatio, she does have some of her mother in her but I can tell you right now that she takes mostly after you." Horatio shook his head again. "That is what I am worried about." Alexx put a hand on his shoulder.

"Horatio, I wouldn't worry too much about it. She has you and the team to look after her and I have a feeling that she may just be more helpful than you think." Alexx left Horatio with that statement for him to think over. A half hour later Emily woke up again. "So how many of me are there this time?" Horatio joked. Emily looked at him quizzically. "Three." Emily simply said. Horatio immediately was worried. Emily cracked a smile and giggled. "Got you. There is only one of you." Emily said as she sat up. Horatio smiled back. "I grabbed you something." Horatio said as he handed her the paper he got her earlier. "Thank you! This will work great for making those cranes and frogs that I promised the kids" Emily said excitedly. "I thought the same thing." Emily smiled and began folding the promised animals. Horatio ventured over to the covered tray that Alexx had brought in earlier and found some breakfast for Emily. He brought the tray over and gave it to her. Emily thanked him and ate as she folded. It was 11 by the time that Emily finished up with the paper and her food.

Emily turned her attention to her dad who was sitting in the chair next to her bed looking at something on his phone. "Whatch ya doin?" Emily said with a accent. Horatio looked up at Emily and raised his eyebrows at her accent and the way she had just asked him a question. She just grinned back at him. "I am checking in on the team and where did you get that accent?" Horatio asked as he out away his phone and leaned forward. Emily shrugged. "Don't know, maybe it is the Country in me from when I lived in Utah." Horatio chuckled. The two made small talk as they waited for Alexx to come back. They did stay away from talking about what happened to Emily and Natalia. Horatio had tried to bring it up but Emily quickly changed the subject. From then on Horatio didn't bring it up again. Alexx didn't return until 1pm and Emily was itching to leave. Alexx held up her hand before Emily could ask anything.

"You get one more work up and if everything checks out then you can go home." Emily nodded her head slowly in acceptance. Horatio smiled and left the room knowing he was going to have to anyway. Once he left Alexx got down to business. She listened to Emily's lungs and made sure that she was doing fine. Then she checked out the wound. There was no swelling and there was only a touch of pink around the stitches. "Well everything looks good but you are going to have to take it easy for the next week just to be safe." Alexx said as she stood up and put a few things away. "Thank you Alexx. You are amazing." Emily said smiling gratefully at her. Alexx called Horatio back in and explained to the both of them that if Emily did not take it easy she was going to hand cuff her to the bed and throw away the key. Emily just rolled her eyes and smiled. Oh she knew that Alexx just might do that but she would have to catch her first. Horatio said he had called Natalia and she was on her way with a change of clothes for Emily. Alexx looked over at the table in Emily's room and saw it covered in paper cranes and frogs. She picked a few up and studied them. "Who are these for?" She asked.

"Austin and Patty, they had asked if I could make them in different colors and dad brought me some colored paper that I used to make them." Alexx smiled. "They will love them I just know it." She said as the door opened to reveal Natalia with a bag in her hand. Horatio stood up and raised his arms above his head to stretch them. Alexx pulled Horatio outside the room so Emily could change. Emily gave Natalia a huge smile. "So you ready to go home?" Natalia asked as she pulled clothes out of the bag. "Oh yes. I am ready to go home. Like I told Alexx as much as I love her and the staff, I like home better." Emily had everything on except for her shirt which she was having difficulty with. "Hold on a second." Natalia said as she helped Emily get her shirt on. Horatio had mentioned that she might want to bring a button up shirt for Emily so she had grabbed one. Emily had one arm in but she couldn't get her other arm in. "Thank you." Emily said once they got her arm in the other sleeve. Emily began to button up her shirt and Natalia pulled Emily's ponytail out and retied it. "Thank you again." Emily said and gave Natalia a giant hug. Natalia hugged her back but before she let Horatio and Alexx back in the room she needed to talk to Emily. "Hey we need to talk about what happened." Natalia said as she kneeled down and looked Emily in the eye.

Emily's eyes went to the floor. "Can we do it later? I really don't feel like talking about it and I am fine." "Yes I know you are but…" Emily stopped her. "Have you talked to anyone about it?" Emily said accusingly. Natalia paused and that was answer enough for Emily. "How can you ask me to talk about something I just want to move on from when you haven't?" Natalia sighed. She knew Emily was right but there was really nothing to talk about on her end. Emily gabbed Natalia's hand and searched Natalia's eyes for understanding. "I promise that when I am ready I will talk about it but for now let's just forget about it." Natalia gave Emily a small smile. "Alright you win." Natalia gave Emily a kiss on her forehead and let the other two back in. "Looks like you are ready to go. I just need to listen to your lungs one last time before I let you leave." Alexx said with a smile. Emily smiled back and sat patiently as Alexx did her thing. "You are good to go." Alexx said smiling. Emily hugged Alexx who returned the hug. "Talk to you soon!" Emily said as she practically skipped down the hall. Horatio chuckled and rolled his eyes as Natalia caught up to Emily and made her slow down. Emily had used the bag that Natalia had brought to carry all the paper animals.

She was swinging the bag as they made their way out to the parking lot. "Thank you." Horatio said as they arrived at the hummer that Natalia had used today. Natalia blushed slightly and looked at the ground. "You're welcome and I will see you tomorrow." Natalia replied before she slipped into the hummer. Emily looked back and forth between Natalia and Horatio as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Horatio watched Natalia pull out of the parking lot before he got in his own hummer. Emily was already in the passenger seat and raised her eyebrows at him when he finally got in. "What?" He asked as he started the hummer. Emily squinted her eyes at him for a second before she shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, I was just wondering why Natalia was not going to join us." Emily said casually. "I let her take work off today so she could recover and she is supposed to be coming back in tomorrow. I tried to get her to take more time off but she refused." Horatio explained. "Speaking of work, do you mind if we spend the day at my office until dinner? I have some paper work that needs to be done." Emily looked over at him with a look of 'are you kidding' on her face. "Do I mind? No, I don't I would actually like to visit the lab." Emily replied. Horatio heard the excitement in her voice and wondered if she was interested in that kind of work.

Horatio parked the hummer in the designated parking spot and turned the hummer off. He didn't even have his door open before Emily was out of the hummer. She was trying to contain her excitement but some of it was slipping through. Horatio smiled and led her into the lobby. He went straight to the reception desk. "Hi Susie, can you get me a visitor's pass for me?" The woman nodded. "Who is it for?" Horatio pulled Emily over. "Emily here is going to be staying with me today." Susie gasped. "This is Emily?" Horatio nodded his head and Emily gave Susie a smile. "Here you go." Susie handed Horatio an all access visitor's pass. "Thank you Susie." Horatio clipped the pass onto Emily's shirt and led her to his office. Emily walked around his office looking at everything. He saw the amassment and joy in her face. Emily looked at all the books he had in there and once she was done looking at every single one, she went behind Horatio and looked over his shoulder at the file he was currently working on. He chuckled as she set her head on his shoulder. "Dad can look around outside your office?" Emily asked. "Alright just don't touch anything and I believe you will be just fine." Emily smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" Horatio laughed as he watched Emily. He turned his attention back to the file before him.

Emily was ecstatic that she was finally able to be inside the crime lab. She looked through the windows at the different lab areas. She found one that had a giant screen and a giant keypad. Another one held lots of machines that she knew were for DNA. She couldn't remember the names but she knew what they were for. Then she came up on a room that held mostly just a big table. There were a few machines on one side of the room. A tall dark-skinned man in a white lab coat was looking at some pieces of clothing that he had laid on the table. He was so engrossed in the evidence that he didn't hear Emily walk in. "Hi, what are you working on?" The man jumped and spun around. "Who are you? You aren't supposed to be in here." The man said and tried to make Emily leave. "Why? I didn't touch anything." Emily replied. Just then Eric walked in slipping on a lab coat. "Emily! What are you doing here?" Eric asked as he walked over to her. "Dad said he had some paperwork to do and I got board in his office and decided to go explore. I was curious as to what he was doing but if I can't be in here then I will leave." Eric shook his head.

"No you are fine just as long as you don't touch anything." Emily smiled. "I won't." The man just stared at Eric like he had gone crazy. "Eric what are you thinking? Why are you letting her stay? Who is she?" The man asked. Emily looked over at Eric. "He doesn't know?" Eric shook his head and smiled. "Nope. He just got back. Emily this is Walter. Walter this is Emily and she is allowed in here." Walter's mouth fell open and Emily giggled. "You are just messing with me." Walter said not believing Eric. "Nope, sorry Walter I am not." Eric said still laughing from the look on Walter's face. "Come on Walt she won't touch anything. Let's get this done so we can go home." Eric said walking back over to the evidence. Walter gave Emily one last look before he followed Eric. Walter jumped again when he turned around and saw Emily sitting on a stool and looking over the evidence. Eric laughed and grabbed a magnifying glass. "So what are you looking for?" Emily asked after they had been in there for a half hour. "Anything that ties our suspect to the crime scene." Eric replied not looking up. "What about that?"

Emily said pointing at the right pocket of the jeans that was on the table. Eric looked over the pocket and saw the item that Emily had seen just in the pocket. Eric picked it up with tweezers and ran the sample. Emily watched the whole process and was fascinated. Walter came over to the monitor when they got the results. Eric grinned wildly. "Looks like he was there at the beach when our victim was killed. This is a piece of turtle shell that could have only got there if he had kneeled in the sand that night." Eric said as he showed Walter the results. Walter turned to Emily. "How did you see that?" Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just saw it when you moved the pants so you could look at the legs." Eric grinned. "You have just helped put a criminal behind bars." Eric said giving Emily a pat on the back. Emily grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you for letting me stay!" "Hey if you keep this up I may just keep you here." Emily's smile grew at that comment. Walter was still unsure about this girl but Eric trusted her and she had just helped them solidify a case so she couldn't be all that bad.

Horatio looked at the time and saw that it was already time for him and Emily to head to Calleigh's for dinner. Eric had stopped in on his way out and said that Emily was with Walter in the lab. Horatio finished up the file he was on and went looking for his curious daughter. He found her and Walter in the computer lab looking through some old surveillance tapes. Walter was testing Emily and they had made a game out of it. If she found the important parts before Walter he owed her and if he beat her she owed him. They hadn't decided exactly what they would owe each other but it didn't matter. "Sweetheart are you ready to go?" Horatio asked as the two finished up their latest video. Emily had won that one by seeing the man in the background who had a weird bulge in his jacket and it happened to be the criminal with a gun. These were all solved cases so it was fine that they were doing it. "Is it time to go already?" Emily asked looking around for a clock. Horatio chuckled. "Yes it is. Why don't you do me a favor and grab the keys. I left them in my office?" Horatio asked. "Sure!" Emily left and Horatio turned to Walter who was cleaning up their little game. "H, who is that girl if you don't mind me asking." Walter asked glancing over at Horatio. Horatio smiled. "Well Walter, Emily is my daughter." Walter's mouth hung open and he just stared. Emily came back in twirling the keys around her finger. Walter's mouth still hung open as he looked back and forth between Horatio and Emily. Emily giggled at Walter. "Don't take it in all at once or you may never get over it." Emily teased. "That does explain why you have such a sharp eye for detail." Walter mused. Emily gave Walter a smile and waved as she and Horatio left. Walter waved back. Walter was beginning to see that Emily was going to be a great addition to the team's family.

Horatio and Emily were greeted at the door by Austin. "Hi!" He said excitedly when he saw that it was Emily and Horatio. Austin let them in and closed the door behind them. When Patty saw Emily down the hall she jumped up and ran towards her. Emily knelt on the ground and caught Patty. Austin walked by but Emily snagged him and pulled him into the group hug. Eric walked into the hallway and pick up Patty while Emily tickled Austin. "Ok, ok, stop!" Austin said laughing. Emily finally let him go and stood up. Horatio had been waiting for when Emily's smile reached her eyes again after this last weekend. They all made their way to the kitchen where they found Calleigh doing the finishing touches on dinner. "Hey glad you could make it. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Austin can you help Eric set the table please?" "Sure." Austin replied. Before Eric could put Patty down, Emily was at Austin's side and was helping him set the table. "Hmm… Austin can you help me? I don't really know how to set a table other than to put plates down." Emily asked. Austin smiled. "Yeah first you…" Horatio turned and helped Calleigh. Eric set Patty down and also helped.

Emily and Austin had the table set when Calleigh, Eric, and Horatio brought out the food. They all sat down and had a great dinner. Once they were all finished, Emily helped the kids clean up their plates and then joined them in a game of hide and seek. Eric cleaned everything else up. Calleigh and Horatio watched the kids play. "Horatio…" "Yes Calleigh?" "Do you think that it would be ok if Emily comes down and babysits for me? My babysitter quite and someone needs to stay and watch them." Horatio nodded thoughtfully. "I think that she would like that." The 'adults' sat on the couch and chit-chatted while the kids and Emily played for a few hours. Eventually it was time for bed for the kids. Calleigh stood up and walked over to where the kids were playing with some stuffed animals and the paper animals that Emily had brought for them. "Alright guys, bed time." "Ok." Austin said and began cleaning up. Emily helped while Patty chose one animal to keep with her tonight. "Emily will you come visit us again?" Patty asked when they had finished cleaning up. "Absolutely." Emily replied with a smile. "Emily, I need someone to watch these two while me and Eric are at work. Would you consider watching them for me?" Calleigh asked as she picked up Patty. Austin looked at Emily expectantly. "Please?" Patty asked. Emily beamed. "I would love to." "Yay!" both kids said.

Horatio and Emily said their goodbyes and left. It wasn't until they were in the hummer when Horatio saw just how tired Emily was. "Someone looks tired." Horatio commented. Emily yawned. "The kids wore me out. I just need some sleep and I will be fine." Emily said after another yawn. They arrived home a few minutes later. Emily made her way to her room while Horatio check the house and made sure everything was secure. Once he was done he found Emily asleep in her bed. She hadn't really had time to decorate it but she said it already felt like home. She was on top of her covers and didn't even change her clothes. Horatio smiled and gave her a kiss goodnight. Emily smiled in her sleep. Horatio covered her with her sheets and turned out the light. Horatio made his way to his room and collapsed on his bed. He took a big breath in and was encountered by a strange smell. Horatio smiled. It was Natalia that he could still smell on his sheets and pillows. Horatio fell asleep that night thinking of Natalia and Emily as his family.

* * *

><p><strong>~ :) ~<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you guys for all your support and thoughts on this story! Someone is back... :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh no you are going to behave while I take your girl." The man said wickedly. "Watch as I take her and feel the turmoil as she becomes pregnant with my son. Maybe I will let you live so you can see him born and then I will kill her right before your very eyes." He snickered. He walked back over and she could see the evil in his eyes and the lust that was growing there. "You have too many items of clothing on." The man said as he unhooked her shirt and started to pull it up. She struggled and he just pushed his hips into her. She gasped, realizing just how much trouble she was in when she felt him against her. She fought even more but he growled and pressed on her side. She whimpered and stilled. "That's a good girl now hold still and it will hurt less." The man said as he continued his way up her body. He got half way when he growled again and ripped himself away. He stormed over to the bed and ripped the covers off. "Stupid blood is getting all over my shirt. Gunna have to take care of that." He said as he balled up the sheets and threw them in a corner. Then he came back and dragged her over and threw her on the bed. He straddled her and handcuffed her hands to the bed post above her. She tried to get him off but he just laughed and ground into her with his hips. His hands drifted downward. "No… please don't…" She pleaded between breaths. The man just grinned and moved down her body. "You belong to me now and I am going to enjoy this." The man said as he slipped his hand under her waistband. <em>~

Emily bolted awake with a cry. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes tightly but the images kept flashing behind her eyelids. Emily opened her eyes but she could still see her nightmare playing through over and over. Her room was too dark for her right now so she slipped out of bed. She slipped into her dad's room and found him sleeping deeply. She glanced at his clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. Emily knew she wasn't going back to sleep so she went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She then sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. After making sure the volume was turned down low, Emily found a little kids show that was on. She grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and wrapped it around her. Once she was completely wrapped where the only thing sowing was her face, Emily finally started to calm down. She stayed awake and put all of her attention into the child's show. Despite her efforts, whenever Emily heard a sound she would jump and snuggle deeper into the couch. This was going to be a long night.

Horatio woke up around 7:30 and was happy. He couldn't remember the dream he had but he still had the feeling that it was a really good one. He glanced at the clock and decided that he had better get up and start breakfast. He pulled on some grey sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt. He ran a comb quickly through his hair and stepped out of his room. As he made his way to the kitchen he heard the TV on. He remembered that they hadn't turned it on last night. Horatio went back to his room and grabbed his gun. He tiptoed back to the living room with his gun aimed and the safety off. He turned the corner and sighed when he saw that it was just Emily. He put the safety back on and put his gun away. He came back and studied Emily. She had the blanket wrapped tightly around her and was curled up in a tight ball. Horatio looked at her curiously but let her be as he started breakfast. He found some pancake mix and decided he was going make some pancakes for them today. Once he had a good stack he put a few on a plate grabbed a glass of milk and walked back into the living room. He set the glass and plate on the table by the couch and sat down next to Emily.

Horatio smiled and gently shook her awake. "What?" Emily said as she woke up. She blinked the cobwebs out of her eyes and saw Horatio sitting next to her. "Sorry if I woke you." She said as she rubbed her eyes. Horatio looked at Emily's tired eyes concerned. "You didn't wake me Sweetheart but why are you in here?" Horatio put an arm around Emily. She yawned. "I just woke up a little early and didn't want to wake you so I came in here." Emily lied. Horatio saw that she wouldn't look him in the eye as she said this but decided to let it go. "Well I brought you some breakfast." Horatio said showing Emily the plate her brought over to her. She smiled up at him. "Thank you." Horatio smiled back at her. "No problem Sweetheart. What are your plans for the day?" Horatio asked as he grabbed his portion of the pancakes. Emily shrugged. "I really didn't have one. If Calleigh called then I would go over and babysit but she said that she was going to stay with them this weekend so I really didn't plan anything other than following doctor's orders of course." Emily said with a grin when she saw Horatio raise an eyebrow. Horatio nodded his head. "Why?"

Emily asked as she took a bite of pancake. "I have to go into to the lab today and was wondering if I needed to drop you off somewhere." "Can I just go with you to the lab? I will rest I promise." Emily pleaded. Horatio didn't know exactly Emily wanted to go with him to the lab but he really didn't care right now. "As long as you rest you can come. That means you are either sitting in my office or in the break room." Horatio said seriously. Emily nodded her head. "Deal!" They finished up breakfast and when Emily went to stand up to take care of the dishes, Horatio stopped her. She gave him a curious look and he raised his eyebrows. "You are going to take it easy, remember?" Emily sighed. "That is what I thought." Horatio said with a chuckle. Horatio took care of the dishes but Emily still got up. "Where are you going?" Horatio asked when he saw Emily get up. "To get dressed if that is alright with you." Emily teased. Horatio chuckled again and smiled at Emily who was standing there waiting for an answer. "That is fine with me." Emily grinned and went to her room to change. Horatio continued to smile as he finished up the dishes and went to change himself.

Emily sighed as she looked at her shirts. Almost all of them were pull-over's and they did not agree with her side. Emily dug through and found a simple and easy button up shirt. She slipped it over her right arm but was having a difficulty getting her left arm in the other sleeve. After about seven attempts she realized that she was not going to get this shirt on. She threw the shirt on her bed in frustration. Now what was she going to wear? She heard her dad go down the hallway and him looking for something in the living room. She got an idea and poked her head out of her room. She checked and made sure Horatio was not looking and she went into his room. She found a light blue button up shirt of his and tried to put it on. On her third try she finally got it on. Emily smiled in victory as she buttoned up the shirt. She tucked the shirt in and tied her hair in a quick, loose braid. Satisfied, she joined her dad in by the door. He was checking his phone for missed calls or text messages when he caught a glimpse of her. When he saw the shirt she was wearing he raised his eyebrows and looked at her with a question in his eyes. Emily shrugged and gave him a bright smile.

"I couldn't get my button up shirt on so I barrowed one of yours is that ok?" Emily asked suddenly worried that Horatio would not like that. He chuckled. "You're fine. I am glad that you want to wear my shirt it was just surprising. Are you ready to go?" Emily nodded her head. "Yep!" Horatio grinned as he followed Emily out to the hummer. He was slightly worried that she couldn't put one of her shirts on but was quite happy that she decided to wear one of his to work. He locked the house behind him. Emily was already in the hummer by the time Horatio finished locking up and turned around. Horatio slipped into the hummer and pulled out of the driveway. Emily started humming to herself as they made their way to the lab. Horatio never had the radio on so Emily's humming was a nice change. He couldn't pick out what she was humming to but it still sounded beautiful. Horatio parked the hummer and got out. He saw that some of the team was here but it was still early. Emily followed right behind Horatio as they went into the lab. Emily stopped at the desk and got her pass. Because she wasn't an employee she had to get a pass but Horatio had made her one that let her into almost all of the rooms. Horatio told her he was going to meet her in his office. "Ok see you in a bit."

Horatio left her at the desk feeling she could find her way and went to his office to sort through a few files he had before his meeting with the chief. Emily thanked Susie and clipped on her pass. She started walking to her dad's office but she saw Walter and Eric in one of the labs and wanted to say hi but she didn't get very far when someone roughly grabbed her left arm and yanked her around. Emily looked at the person who yanked her and had to look up to see his face. His eyes had a dark gleam in them and Emily felt very uncomfortable around him. "This is going to be good. My first day back and I can already nail Horatio for letting incompetents walk around the lab. I can just see him getting fired now." The man said grinning. Emily tried to pull her arm free but the man just held her arm tighter. He was holding her arm so tight it hurt. "Please let go of me. You are hurting my arm and I am allowed to be here." Emily said doing her best not to show her distress as she was dragged to Horatio's office. Eric looked up just as Emily was yanked around. "Shit." Eric said under his breath and moved to go help Emily. Walter looked up surprised. "What?" Eric cursed again as he watched Emily being dragged down the hall.

"He is back. I have no idea what he is doing here but he is rough handling Emily and is currently dragging her down the hall." Eric said. Walter looked at him not believing him until he saw the scene for himself. Emily was still trying to get out of this man's grip when someone else grabbed her other hand spun her out of the dark man's hand. Emily gasped and came face to face with Ryan. "Are you ok?" He asked softly. Emily nodded her head. Once he made sure she really was ok he looked past her and glared at the man who now turned to face them when he felt him loose his grip on his smoking gun. "Wolfe what are you doing? No wait let me guess you and Horatio allowed her in the lab and now evidence has been contaminated and cases are going down the toilet." The man said. Ryan stepped in front of Emily and was going to move to slug the man but another man's voice stopped him. "Stetler! Come on I don't have all day!" Emily didn't see the man that yelled but she noticed the man named Stetler grimace and then grin. "I will be back for you later." Stetler said pointing to Emily. Emily moved more behind Ryan, having a bad feeling about that man. Stetler grinned before he turned and followed the voice down the hall. Eric and Walter had watched the whole thing from the doorway.

Once Stetler turned the corner they both walked over to Emily and Ryan. Ryan had turned around and faced Emily. He was watching her closely. She was absently rubbing her wrist and worriedly glancing behind Ryan. "Hey are you sure you are ok?" Ryan asked, placing his hands on Emily's shoulders. Emily nodded her head absently not really hearing Ryan. Eric came up right behind Emily with Walter on his heels. Ryan slid his hands off Emily's shoulders when he saw Eric and Walter. Eric placed a hand on her shoulder and Emily glanced up at him and raised her hand to pat his hand to tell her she was ok. Ryan saw Emily's wrist when she did that and gently pulled her writs to him so he could look at it. Emily watched him quietly as Ryan rolled up her sleeve. Her wrist was red and some skin had been rubbed off and some blood was seeping through. Ryan pulled out a cloth and placed it on her wrist. Emily flinched and Ryan frowned. "What the hell is he doing here?" Eric asked to no one in particular. "I don't know but he needs a serious lesson on manners." Ryan said through clenched teeth. He was deeply upset that Emily had been harmed.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Emily placed her hand his that held the cloth. She smiled at him. "I think it is done bleeding."She told him quietly. Ryan removed the cloth and found that she was right. Eric looked at her wrist and sighed. "Why don't you two go down and have Tom look at it and make sure that it doesn't get infected while I figure out why Stetler is here?" Eric suggested. Ryan immediately nodded his head in agreement and led Emily down to the morgue. Walter and Eric watched them go. Walter turned to Eric once they couldn't see the two anymore and asked what had been on his mind the entire time. "Eric what the hell is Stetler doing back here? Isn't he supposed to be in jail?" Eric nodded his head slightly. "Yes he is which is why we need to figure out why he is back." Walter shrugged. "I think we may find out soon. They were heading to H's office and I saw him go in there a few minutes before all of this happened." Eric sighed. "Well we can only hope for the best." Walter nodded in agreement as they waited to find their answers.

Horatio had gotten through a few of the files on his desk before there was a knock on his door. Horatio cleaned up his desk a little and said that whoever it was could come in. He stood up when he saw that it was the chief and shook hands with him but froze when he saw who was behind the chief. "Umm… chief what is Stetler doing out of jail?" Horatio asked as politely as he could. The chief sighed and shook his head. "Look Horatio I know you are not going to like this but Stetler's record has been expunged. The higher ups proved that they used Stetler to see if you could figure it out of something like that really happened. They were pleased on how you handled it and even though Stetler did go a bit further than they had anticipated, he was doing what they had asked them to do. IAB was going to send a new agent to cover your team but they decided that since Stetler knew them so well anyway that he could go right back to where he left off." Horatio clenched his jaw as he processed what the chief was telling him. Not only was Rick let out of jail was also back on the job of harassing him and the team. Horatio opened his mouth but was stopped by the chief raising his hand.

"Yes I understand Horatio but the higher ups have already come to a decision and they want Stetler back on. Is that going to be a problem?" The chief asked knowing that Horatio was not going to say anything if he put it that way. Personally the chief didn't like Stetler either but the people above him had made a decision and they had to stick to that decision. Horatio shook his head slightly. "No chief, it won't be a problem. If you don't mind I would like to go inform my team." Horatio said waiting for them to leave so he could call them all into his office. "Of course." The chief said and ushered Rick out with him. Rick gave Horatio and evil smile and left with the chief. Horatio sighed and sent his whole team a text asking them to all meet him in his office in 20 minutes. Eric and Walter were at his office door instantly. Natalia said that she was still at home and wouldn't be in till 2pm so he would have to tell them later. "H, what is Stetler doing here?" Eric asked as Frank walked in.

"That is what this meeting is for Eric. Does anyone know where Mr. Wolfe is?" Horatio asked looking around at his team. "He took Emily down to Tom to get her wrist looked at. Rick caught her in the hallway and dragged her half way here before Ryan pulled her from his grasp. The drag down the hallway rubbed skin off her wrist and I thought Ryan was going to explode so I sent him to take to get it looked at. I am pretty sure that she will be just fine but Ryan needed to be distracted." Eric told Horatio. Rage flared in Horatio's eyes but he closed them for a second and when he opened them there was nothing but determination in his eyes. "Alright. Rick Stetler has been released from jail and his record expunged. They claim that one of the higher ups used him to see how we would all react and how we would handle it. In other words Rick is back on the job as our IAB agent over our department." Everyone gasped and was outraged. Horatio held up his hands. "I know I feel the same way but there is nothing we can do about it. For now let's just do what we normally do and put criminals behind bars. Eric could please inform Calleigh when you leave today and I will inform Natalia. Thank you." Horatio said sitting down and dismissing the team. "H, do you want me to see how Emily and Ryan are doing?" Walter asked before he walked out the door. Horatio shook his head. "No, Emily will fine. She is supposed to come in here later." "Ok." Walter said and left Horatio to his thoughts. He need to figure out who exactly pardoned Stetler and see what he could find about just how exactly he was released.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hehe ~<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for continuing to read my story! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Emily chuckled as Ryan led her down to the morgue. She knew that her wrist was fine but she like Eric had seen the rage in Ryan's eyes. Ryan looked at her quizzically when he heard Emily chuckle. "Ryan don't you think you are over reacting just a little? I mean it is just a scrape. I have had hundreds and I am just fine." Emily replied and gently pulled Ryan to a stop. She smiled as Ryan looked down at the floor. Emily could still see that he was worried. She put her right hand under his chin and forced him to look up at her. "Ryan…" Ryan looked up into Emily's eyes. "What is going on? It is just a scrap and you are acting like my hand is about to fall off." Emily said with a laughing smile. Ryan sighed. He knew that he was over reacting but he couldn't help it. Emily raised her eyebrow as she waited for him to answer. Ryan cleared his throat. "Well… I … Emily… I…" Emily laughed. She only really heard Ryan stammer once and that was the first time they met and she thought it was funny that he would when he would talk to her. He had never stammered to anyone else and it made her feel special. Ryan swallowed thickly. He wanted to tell her the way he felt. Like how when she looked him, he would hold his breath or when she smiled at him, his heart would skip a beat. He had never felt like this for anyone before and he was uncertain about how to tell her.<p>

Ryan opened his mouth to try again but closed it. He looked at Emily and saw her smiling at him. He thought he saw something in her eyes but he wasn't certain. Just then Emily's phone rang. Emily looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her dad. "Hold on. We are going to continue this conversation and you are going to give me an answer." Emily said teasingly as she answered. "Hey dad! No I am fine, I didn't get you in trouble did I? That's good. Yeah ok. Sure I will tell him. Alright drive safe and send her my love. Love you!" Emily closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. Ryan watched Emily while she was on the phone. She would reach up and twirl the end of her braid around her finger as she talked and would spin it faster if she was thinking and would slow down when she got excited. Ryan smiled at her as she hung up and looked back at him. "So it seems that the man from earlier…" "Stetler." Ryan said bitterly. Emily nodded. "Yes Stetler, has been brought back on duty and if you have questions about that you can ask dad when he comes home tonight. He was going to finish up here and then visit Natalia and tell her the news about Stetler.

Since you have nothing to do what do you think about coming with me to the store so I can get some groceries for dinner?" Emily asked. She knew that Ryan was not going to let her go alone. "Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" Ryan asked giving her a 'you are a rule breaker' look. Emily grinned at him. "That is why you need to come with me. You can push the cart while I put stuff in it." Ryan shook his head and chuckled. "Alright." Ryan replied. Emily grabbed Ryan's hand and led him to the elevator. They had made it to the morgue floor which was in the basement. Ryan's eyes widened as Emily continued to hold his hand as they waited for the elevator. When the doors opened, Emily turned and gave Ryan a brilliant smile. Ryan's heart skipped a beat when she did. It was just them in the elevator and it took all that Ryan had not to shove her against the wall and kiss her until they ran out of air. Ryan shook his head trying to shake those thoughts out of his head. Emily saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye and turned her head farther away as she smirked. She had a pretty good idea about what Ryan was thinking of. The doors opened again and Emily pulled Ryan out to the parking lot. "Come on Wolfy, we have some driving to do." Emily said laughing. Ryan smiled as Emily led them out the doors. He kind of liked the little nickname she just called him. Yes he liked it more when she said his first name but he would settle for Wolfy right now. Eric caught a glimpse of them leaving and he also noticed their hands. _Dang it! I just lost twenty bucks._ Eric thought as he smiled and shook his head. Calleigh had been right about the two.

Horatio finished up a few more files but he couldn't get Stetler out of him mind. Horatio threw the folder that he was currently working on, on his desk and rubbed his temples. Horatio decided that now was a good time to go see Natalia. He really needed a distraction and she always gave him one whether it was on purpose or not. Horatio signed out and got in his hummer. The drive to Natalia's was short with little traffic. Horatio pulled into Natalia's driveway and got out of the hummer. He walked up to her porch and stopped. He raised his hand to knock but stopped. How many times had he stood right here in this exact position? Horatio shook his head and knocked. Today was going to be different. There was no answer so he knocked again. Just before Horatio knocked again he heard someone slowly making their way to the door. He heard the them undue the locks and Horatio was met with a tired, runny nose, Natalia. She looked at Horatio in surprise. "Horatio? What are you doing here?" Natalia asked. Horatio stepped forward worried. "Natalia are you ok?" He asked worried. Natalia sniffled and nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine I just caught a bug. Oh where are my manners. Horatio please come in." Natalia stepped aside and let Horatio in. Horatio stepped in and watched Natalia lock the door behind her. "So what did you come down here for?" Natalia asked as she made her way back to the couch. "Had some news to tell you but that can wait until you feel better. When did you start feeling sick?"Horatio asked as he sat down beside Natalia. She tiredly waved him off. "This morning… I'm fine… just give me till tomorrow…" Natalia sneezed after she said this and Horatio handed her a tissue. "Thank you." Natalia said nasally. Horatio gave Natalia a small smile. "No problem Sweetheart." Horatio brushed Natalia's cheek with his finger tips. Natalia closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers on her face. Horatio brushed his fingers through Natalia's hair and she sighed contently. He watched as Natalia fell asleep to his hand running through her hair. Horatio looked around the room and saw photos that Natalia had around the living room. He carefully got off the couch without waking Natalia up. There were some family photos of Natalia and her family. There were more of just Natalia and her sisters. Scattered around the room were photos of the team. His eyes widened when one photo caught his attention.

It was a photo of him and Natalia at one of the department parties. Horatio had been standing behind Natalia watching her but she had turned around and caught him. It was the only time that she had and he was smiling like a little kid and she had a slight blush. Horatio wondered who had taken the photo but he liked it. There had been so many people taking photos that night he hadn't noticed. He would ask Natalia about that photo later and went to check up and her. He placed his hand on her forehead and noticed that she was warm to the touch. Horatio went in search for a thermometer. He finally found one in the bathroom cabinet. He gently placed the thermometer in Natalia's mouth and waited for it to take her temp. As he waited Horatio looked Natalia over. She had on some grey sweats and a large faded yellow t-shirt. He let his eyes slide along her body and Horatio was quickly becoming aroused. The thermometer beeped and brought Horatio out of his quickly running away thoughts. 102.3 He was right, Natalia had a fever. Horatio put the thermometer away and got a few towels that he got wet in some cool water. He wrung out the towel and sat back down next to Natalia and placed the towel on her head. Natalia shifted and mumbled something. Horatio leaned in closer to Natalia trying to hear her. "What Sweetheart?" Natalia kept her eyes closed and smiled a bit. "Hmmm… that feels nice but I can think of something that would feel even better." Natalia said a little louder.

Horatio tilted his head just a bit confused. Then all of a sudden Natalia sat up and kissed Horatio right on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise but he was quickly lost in the kiss. His eyes closed as he felt Natalia's tongue probe for entrance into his mouth. After a little bit more probing, Horatio finally opened his mouth to her probing tongue. He was quickly absorbed by her and returned the kiss. Their tongue's dueled for dominance for a bit but Horatio let Natalia take over. They only broke off the kiss for their need for air. Horatio sat back in surprise and just stared at Natalia. She opened her eyes and looked at Horatio. Her eyes were slightly glazed but Horatio quickly forgot about it when Natalia moved toward him. She climbed in his lab and had one knee on each side of him. Horatio swallowed thickly as he looked her up and down. Natalia leaned down and kissed Horatio again but with more passion and need. Horatio closed his eyes and kissed her softly back. He was so immersed in the kiss that he didn't notice her hands unbuttoning his shirt until there were only a few left. He gasped when he felt her hands run across his chest.

Natalia gave him a smile as she lowered her head to his chest. She brushed her fingers across his nipples and kissed his chest. Horatio gasped again and let his head fall back in pleasure. Natalia took advantage of the skin he exposed and kissed the skin over his collar bone. She sucked right there and continued to explore Horatio's body with her hands. His breath became uneven and he was barely hanging on from losing control. This had to stop but Horatio didn't want it to. Horatio's eyes shot open and he sat up as Natalia's hands moved lower. Horatio gently grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his body. Natalia sat up and looked at Horatio curiously. "Sweetheart, you have a fever and need to get some sleep." Horatio said as he switched their positions and laid her down on the couch. She pouted which cause Horatio to chuckle. "You are getting some sleep." He said as he ran his fingers threw her hair. She was out in seconds and Horatio noticed that she didn't feel as warm. He was not going to leave her like this so he decided that he was going to call Emily and tell her he wouldn't be coming home tonight but for now he was content to sit there and watch Natalia sleep as he ran his fingers threw her soft hair.

The trip to the store was great. Emily had teased Ryan the whole time and he teased her right back. She knew that he still hadn't answered her question from the morgue but she was going to let him off the hook for now. She got a few things so she could make dinner for the week and Ryan helped her take everything to the hummer. They just pulled up to Horatio's house and Emily had a pretty good plan on how to get Ryan to talk. Ryan turned the hummer off and looked over at Emily. She had said very little on the ride home but she had sung along to a few songs that she knew that came on the radio. Right now she was smiling like she had something up her sleeve. Emily noticed him looking at her and she turned and gave him a big smile. "Hey can you help me bring everything in?" She asked. Ryan raised his eyebrow to her teasingly.

"You are supposed to be taking it easy. Do you really think that I was just going to drop you off and leave you to your own devices? I don't think so, if I did who knows what kind of trouble you might get yourself into." Ryan said joking. Emily nodded her head, playing along. Ryan and Emily slipped out of the hummer and went around back. When Emily reached in to grab a bag but Ryan wrapped and arm around her waist and lifted her up. Emily giggled as he turned and placed her behind him. "I will get the bags and you can unlock the door." Ryan said loving the sound of her giggle. Emily stood there looking Ryan up and down. _Definitely good looking and so far a great personality… ok really good looking_. Emily thought as she watched Ryan gather up all the bags and close the back of the hummer. Ryan caught her watching him and raised a knowing eyebrow at her. Emily just gave him a smirk and walked up to the house. Ryan shook his head and followed behind her.

Emily pulled out her key and unlocked the front door. She held it open for him and closed the door behind him. She locked it back up and turned to find him wait for her to tell him where to put the bags. Emily pointed to the kitchen. "Just set them on the counter and we can put things away." Ryan dipped his head and moved to the kitchen. Emily put her keys away and found Ryan in the kitchen looking through cabinets seeing where everything went. Emily joined Ryan and in no time they had everything put away. Emily had some spice to put away but Ryan was currently in the cabinet above where she needed to get in. She decided that she was going to get him to squirm. She moved forward and stood right behind him. She placed her left hand on the counter just in front of him and with her other hand reached around him and opened the drawer he was in front of. Ryan froze as he felt Emily behind him. He had one arm raised as he placed the last item in the cabinet and his other was holding the cabinet door. Emily pulled open the drawer further and it gently bumped into Ryan's waist. Emily smiled as she reached further around him and placed the spice in the drawer. She closed it and slowly brought her hand back around but she let her hand brush Ryan as she did.

Ryan swallowed thickly when he felt her hand. Emily saw him tense under his shirt. This is going to be easy. Emily thought as she moved away from Ryan. Once he could no longer feel the heat from Emily's body, Ryan let out the breath that he had been holding. Emily smiled as she went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ryan put both hands on the counter as he caught his breath. She had barely touched him and he felt like he had run a marathon. Ryan took a few deep breaths and went in search for Emily. He found her on the couch waiting for him. She turned and looked at him when she heard him enter. She smiled and folded her arms on the back of the couch, placed her head on her arms and looked at Ryan. "Do you have to go back to work or can you stay for dinner?" Emily asked. Ryan rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked slightly away from her. "I probably should get back to work after all I don't have the permission to leave." Ryan said. He wanted to stay but he was worried about what Horatio would think. Emily smiled. She had a pretty good idea about why he was hesitating is staying. "Hmm… you do know that I have a certain… pull… over the boss and could probably get you the day off." Emily said with a big smile. Ryan looked at her quizzically. Emily patted the couch next to her.

"Come here. You don't want to leave me all alone now would you? Please just come sit with me until dad gets here." Emily asked. Even if he wanted to, Ryan couldn't say no to Emily when she asked like that. He sighed and moved around the couch so he could sit down next to her. Emily handed Ryan the remote. "Why don't you find us something to watch?" She said as Ryan took the remote. He found an interesting movie and raised the volume a bit. He put the remote on the table and leaned back into the couch. Emily scooted closer to Ryan and snuggled against his side. Ryan raised his arm and let her scoot even closer. She moved closer and put her head in the crook of his neck. Ryan glanced at her without moving his head and saw that she was smiling. He lowered his arm to her side and smiled when she sighed contently. A half hour later Ryan heard her breathing become even and when he glanced over he found her asleep. Ryan shifted and froze when Emily mumbled something when he moved. She moved closer and Ryan smiled. He sat back and enjoyed the feeling of her next to him. He wished that everyday could be like this.

"_Now, now you need to stay awake and watch. I promise to give you a show." The man laughed evilly as he moved away from the other man. The other man was badly beaten and had his hands tied behind his back also his feet. The first man dragged the beaten man to the opposite side of the wall and chained him to the wall. When he was done he turned his attention back to her. She whimpered through the gag in her mouth and tried to free herself but was unsuccessful. The man smiled as he watched her struggle. "Oh you are going to be fun. A lot funner than the last girl I had. But we need to do something about that blood of yours. With it running down you like that is just too distracting." The man looked at her as he thought of something to do. He smiled as he came to a decision and moved to the mattress that was in the other corner than the tied up man. He pulled the sheet that was on the mattress off the bed and threw them carelessly in a corner. He came back over to her and pressed his hips into hers. She gasped as she felt him. He kissed her neck and moved his hands under her shirt. Emily struggled and flailed her legs and almost caught the man between the legs. He growled and pressed into her side. She whimpered again and stopped struggling. When she did, he released pressure on her side. He removed her shirt and looked at her bleeding wound. "Let me guess… he got a little trigger happy. Don't worry, I am not trigger happy." The man said as he unchained her from the wall and dragged her to the mattress. He threw her on top of it and got on top of her. He handcuffed her to the bed post and then leaned down and began kissing her body. He made his way down and removed her skirt as he kissed her. She struggled some more but he just hurt her more. She cried out and stilled. "That's a good girl. Now just lay still and it will hurt less." The man said as he tossed her skirt on the floor. She whimpered as his hands roamed her body. She was scared and she didn't know how to stop this. _

Ryan felt Emily start moving around. At first it was just a little but she began to move around more. Ryan turned his head and looked at her. Her eyes were shut tightly and her forehead wrinkled. She began to thrash. Ryan grabbed her arms and held her close to him as she thrashed some more. Ryan heard her say something and then she began to say it louder and louder. "No… please no… please!" Emily kept saying it over and over and tears began to run down her face. Ryan immediately knew she was having a nightmare. All of a sudden she jumped forward and opened her eyes. She was gasping for breath and was staring at nothing. Ryan rubbed her back and Emily slowly came back to reality. Emily turned to Ryan and buried her face in his chest. Ryan held Emily tightly. He had seen the fear in her eyes but he also knew right now was not the time to ask her about it. Emily slowly calmed down and Ryan felt her relax against him. Ryan let her stay there as she snuggled as close as she could to him.

He kept his arms wrapped protectively around her. Ryan tried to sooth her and ran his hand over her forehead. Emily calmed down and closed her eyes, feeling safe in Ryan's arms. She had just closed her eyes when the phone rang and made her jump. Ryan's arms prevented her from going far but the phone still scared her. Ryan kept one arm around her as he picked up her phone and looked to see who was calling. He handed the phone to her and gave her a soft smile. "It's your dad." Ryan said softly. Emily took the phone but Ryan noticed that her hands shook a little. "Hey dad. What does she do you know? Ok well I know a good soup recipe that I know by firsthand experience and it works. Yeah I will make some and bring it over. No that's fine. Hey can Ryan stay and help me? Yes I will feed him and you too. Well if you are worried he can stay and I can get the couch for him. Ok sure. Alright see you in about an hour and a half. Ok love you!" Emily hung up the phone and stood up. Ryan looked at Emily asking her a silent question. She gave him a soft smile. "Natalia caught a cold and dad is going to stay with her tonight. I am going to make a soup that will make her feel better sooner and I need some help. Dad also said that since he doesn't want me home alone so… you get to stay the night. Can I ask you a favor? Can you please drive me to and from Natalia's?" Emily asked. Ryan smiled and nodded. "No problem. So are you going to tell me what kind of soup we are cooking?" Emily shook her head. "Nope. It is a family secret." Emily really smiled at him now and he followed her to the kitchen. This was going to be an experience considering he had never cooked soup before.

**~ What do you think? ~**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I love all of you that continue to read my story and I hope you all like this one! :)**

* * *

><p>Emily grabbed some cabbage, precooked bacon and a few other items. "Hey can you grab me that deep pan?" Emily asked Ryan pointing to the pan in the pantry. "Ok now what?" Ryan asked as he held the pan. Emily glanced over at him as she was cutting up the other ingredients. "Fill it three quarters of the way up with water and then set the stove to high please." Emily said with a smile. Ryan chuckled as he filled the pan. Ryan covered the pan so it may boil faster. Ryan watched as Emily finished cutting and removed the lid to place all the ingredients in the boiling water. Ryan leaned against the counter and folded his arms as he watched. Emily put the lid back on and turned to Ryan. "So we have an hour before it is ready so what do you want to do?" Emily asked leaning against the opposite counter in front of Ryan. He raised an eyebrow. "That is a loaded question." Ryan said smirking. Emily got a thoughtful look. "Hmm… I guess it was. I know, you can answer my question from this morning." Emily said slowly walking toward Ryan. He smiled. He planned on having some fun word play but Emily was thinking something different. She stood right in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. Ryan swallowed thickly and had to put his hands on the counter behind him to keep his balance.<p>

"So are you going to tell me or do I need to get it out of you?" Emily asked playing with his shirt button. Ryan swallowed again and got really nervous. "Umm… I… well… umm…" He was quickly losing his train of thought as Emily unbuttoned the top button and began playing with the one right under it. Emily leaned in close to Ryan, still playing with his shirt. "So… are you going to talk or do I get to have some fun?" She asked breathing on his ear. Ryan closed his eyes and took a much needed breath. "I was worried and couldn't stand to see you hurt like that. You are still healing and when Stetler handled you like that I got protective." Ryan said talking fast at first but slowing down as he went. Emily smiled at Ryan and he saw that the smile was reflected in her eyes. "See… now that really that hard to say?" Emily teased. Ryan slowly shook his head. Emily laughed and raised her head to Ryan's. He gave her a questioning look but she just smiled and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ryan's eyes widened in surprise and Emily continued to smile at Ryan.

Emily leaned back using her arms that were still wrapped around Ryan's neck to support her. "Thank you for caring." Emily said quietly. Ryan smiled at her. "Anytime." Ryan replied and reached up to cup her cheek but the oven alarm went off. Emily unwrapped her arms from Ryan's neck and gave him a brilliant smile. She went over to the stove top and checked the soup. She stirred it and smiled as she smelled the soup coming together. "We have a few more minutes until it is done." Emily commented as she replaced the lid. "Did you make enough?" Ryan asked as he peeked inside the pan and saw how much was in there. Emily laughed. "I am actually thinking that I didn't make enough." Ryan looked at her astonished. Emily walked past Ryan who reached for her hand. Emily paused and looked at Ryan expectantly. "Where are you going?" Ryan asked with laughter in his eyes. "I am going to use the restroom if that is ok with you?" Emily said raising her eyebrows. Ryan chuckled and released her hand. Ryan listened to Emily laugh as she left the kitchen. He loved her laughter, her smile, everything about her.

Emily closed the door behind her and put both her hands on the sink counter, staring at herself in the mirror. She rubbed her face and splashed some water in her face. First her nightmare comes back and then Ryan pretty much admits that he likes her. Her heart had skipped a beat when he said that. Today was just a rollercoaster ride and she just hopped that it was uphill from here. Emily cleaned up and walked back to the kitchen. Ryan had his back to her and had the lid off the pan and was looking in. He grabbed a spoon and was trying to get some on it so he could taste it. Emily smiled and walked up right behind him. She tapped his spoon just as he was about to taste the soup which caused him to spill and he dropped the lid in surprise. Emily stepped back and folded her arms across her chest and looked at Ryan raising her eyebrows at him. Busted. Ryan thought as he turned around and faced Emily. He shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to get a taste before you take it all to Natalia's." Emily laughed. "We are going to eat there with them silly." Emily moved up to check the soup and Ryan only moved enough so she could look in the pan. Emily smiled as she lifted the lid and stirred the soup. She placed the lid back on and turned the stove off. "It's ready to eat." Emily said with a smile.

Emily skipped away from Ryan before he could grab her and put her shoes on. Ryan had seriously thought about grabbing Emily and kissing her but she had skipped away before he could make up his mind. Emily returned and reached around Ryan and tried to pick up the soup but Ryan moved and stood in her way. "Excuse me?" Emily asked. "You are supposed to be taking it easy and carrying 50 pounds of soup is not taking it easy." Ryan said folding his arms across his chest. "That is nowhere near 50 pounds and I was just going to take it to the hummer." Emily said innocently. Ryan shook his head. "You can grab the keys and unlock the hummer while I take the soup." Ryan turned around and picked up the pan. Emily smiled and grabbed the keys off the table. She held open the door for Ryan. He gave her a brilliant smile as he walked by. Emily blushed and shook her head. She locked the house behind them and jogged ahead so she could open the back of the hummer for Ryan. She unlocked the hummer and watched as he placed the soup carefully in the hummer. He placed it so it wouldn't tip over or spill on the drive to Natalia's. Ryan turned and gave Emily a triumphant smile.

"So can I have the keys?" He asked, holding out his hand for the keys. Emily put a finger to her lips and tapped them as she swung the keys from her other hand. "Hmmm… I think I might just keep them." Emily said with a grin. Ryan chuckled. "Really? And what do you plan on doing with them?" Emily smiled even more and slowly backed away. "I am thinking that I may just drive and leave you here for the dishes." Emily teased. Ryan raised his eyebrows and took a step forward and Emily took a step back. "I believe you are on doctor's orders to be taking it easy and if you keep this up you will definitely not be taking it easy." Ryan threatened taking another step forward. Emily spun on her heels and took off. Ryan laughed and chased her around the hummer. Ryan caught her quite quickly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other went to grab the keys from Emily's hand. Emily giggled and kept the keys from Ryan. Ryan moved his face inches from her ear. "You are so going to pay for this later." Ryan whispered as he finally grabbed the keys and held onto Emily's hand. "Is that a threat or a promise?" Emily asked still giggling. "Both." Ryan whispered as he released Emily and stepped back. Emily gasped and turned smiling at Ryan. He grinned and walked around her and opened her door for her. Emily grinned and she walked up and stood before Ryan. She gave him a brilliant smile and got in the hummer. Ryan closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. He started the hummer and when he turned to look out the back window so he could back out he was inches from Emily's face. His eyes went to her eyes and he saw a gleam in them. Emily laughed and sat back as they made their way to Natalia's.

Horatio's phone rang waking him up. He was still sitting on the couch and Natalia was still asleep. Horatio picked up the phone and answered it. "Caine." "Hey dad we are almost there just thought I would give you a heads up." Emily said on the other end of the line. Horatio chuckled. "Alright Sweetheart, see you in a little bit." "Ok, love you!" Emily said and hung up the phone. Horatio closed his phone and looked at in surprise. He was still getting use to the idea that he had a daughter but she seemed to feel like they had grown up together. It hadn't taken her long to say "I love you." and every time Horatio heard her say those words made his heart swell with pride. He buttoned his shirt back up from earlier and composed himself. A few minutes later the door bell rang. Natalia mumbled something and went back to sleep. Horatio looked through the peep hole and opened the door. "Hey!" Emily said happily. "Hi to you too." Horatio replied as he held the door open for Emily and Ryan. Emily walked through first and Ryan came after with the pan. Horatio closed the door behind them and Emily took Ryan straight to the kitchen. She found four bowls and some spoons while Ryan placed the pan on the stove top. Horatio took the lid off the pan and a wonderful smell emanated from the pan.

"What kind of soup is this?" Horatio asked as Emily came back over with the bowls. She grinned and set the bowls down next to the pan and took the lid off. "I call it cabbage soup but I am pretty sure that it is really not but that is what I call it." Emily said as she began pouring the soup into the bowls. "I guess I better go wake Natalia up." Horatio said rubbing the back of his neck. By doing that Horatio made his shirt move a bit and Emily caught a glimpse of something red on his skin. "No leave her be. She will be up soon anyway." Emily turned to Ryan. "Hey can you see if you can find some TV trays. That way Nat can stay in the living room." Ryan nodded his head and went in search for TV trays. Emily turned back to Horatio and put her hands on her hips. Horatio raised an eyebrow. Emily walked right up to him and pulled back his shirt collar. "So are you going to elaborate on this or am I just going to be left with my imagination?" Emily asked copying her father and raising an eyebrow. Horatio swallowed and removed Emily's hand and replaced his collar. "It's nothing to worry you about Sweetheart." Horatio said.

"Really dad? I know what a hookie looks like and that on your neck is defiantly a hookie." Emily said pointing to the red mark on Horatio's neck. Horatio looked at Emily in surprise. Emily grinned and leaned in close. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She whispered and grabbed two of the bowls. Horatio shook his head and grabbed the other two bowls. Emily just about ran into Ryan as he came walking in with TV trays. Horatio smiled as he watched Ryan fumble around and moved so Emily could get by. He raised an eyebrow as Ryan watched Emily walked into the living room. Horatio cleared his throat, getting Ryan's attention. Ryan jumped and turned, giving Horatio a guilty look. Horatio chuckled and continued on his way to the living room. "Ryan can you set up the trays please so we can set these down?" Emily asked quietly when they were all in the living room. "Sure." He replied. Natalia stirred and blinked the cob webs out of her eyes. She sat up quickly when she saw that she wasn't alone. Emily gave Natalia a loving smile and set a bowl down in front of her. "Here, eat some of this and you will be feeling better in no time." Emily said handing Natalia a spoon.

"Thank you." Natalia said through a stuffy nose. "Sorry…" Natalia said and was going to say more but Emily interrupted her just before Horatio did. "Nonsense, we are here for you and trust me. This soup has healing powers." Emily said laughing. The four of them made small talk. Emily stood up when they finished and began picking up the dishes. "Emily where did you learn to make this soup? It is really good." Natalia asked surprised at how good this mystery soup was. "Yes it is really good Emily thank you." Horatio said nodding in agreement. Emily blushed. "I picked up a few things during my time in Utah." Emily said looking down as she finished picking up the dishes. Ryan stood up. "Here let me help you." He offered. Emily smiled. "That would be great thank you." Emily looked over and gave Horatio a look as she followed Ryan back into the kitchen. Natalia looked over at Horatio. "What was that look for?" She asked.

Horatio gave Natalia a small smile. "Umm…" was all Horatio said as he rubbed the back of his neck again, showing the red mark on his neck. Natalia gasped. "Where did you get that?" Natalia said scooting closer to take a closer look at Horatio's neck. "Umm… from you Sweetheart" Horatio said deciding to be honest. Natalia gasped and her eyes widened in disbelief. "I didn't do that did I?" Natalia asked with her hand almost covering her mouth. Horatio chuckled softly. "Yes you did." Horatio grinned at Natalia went beat red. "Oh my god… tell me that that was the only thing I did!" Natalia asked nervously and her voice went just a pitch higher. "You're fine Sweetheart. That is all that happened." Horatio said reassuring her. "I am so sorry Horatio." Natalia said wringing her hands together. Horatio reached up and cupped Natalia's cheek. "Don't be sorry Sweetheart." Natalia looked into Horatio's eyes. "Are you sure?" Natalia whispered. She said it so quietly that Horatio barely heard her. He broke out in a brilliant smile. "Yes I am sure." Natalia eyes widened in surprise. Her face went bright red again and she looked down. She looked back up and found Horatio looking at her with a caring smile. "Well… I guess I should be thankful that it is hidden." Natalia said still embarrassed that she did that not only to the man she had had a crush on for years but also her boss.

Horatio cleared his throat. "Umm… Sweetheart… Emily knows." Horatio said and Natalia looked at him shocked. Her mouth hung open. "That's why she gave you a look earlier. Does she know that it was me?!" Natalia worried. Horatio chuckled. "I would assume so considering she said that she would keep what she called my secret." Horatio replied and watched as Natalia rubbed her face. "Great. Just great." Natalia mumbled as she looked to the ceiling. Emily came back in laughing with Ryan in tow. "So I left you some soup and I put it in the fridge. You just need to heat it up and it will be good as new." Emily said as she walked over and gave Horatio a hug. "I think that it is time that I get back so I will see you both tomorrow." Emily said smiling at them both. Natalia stood up and also hugged Emily. "Next time put it a little lower." Emily whispered in Natalia's ear as she gave her a hug. Natalia stared at Emily wide eyed as Emily pulled back. Emily laughed at Natalia's expression. "I think that it is great I just think that it might be better if it was hidden and didn't have to explain it to everyone who saw it." Emily said simply giving Natalia another hug. "Thank you." Natalia whispered back.

Emily smiled and nodded as she and Ryan left. Horatio stopped Ryan on their way out the door. "Wolfe… could you stay at the house tonight. On the couch." Horatio added as an afterthought. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on between Wolfe and Emily but he wanted to be safe. Ryan nodded. "Sure." "Alright, see you tomorrow." Horatio said. He waved goodbye to Emily and closed the door when he could no longer see them. He walked back into the living room and found Natalia struggling to keep her eyes open. 'I don't know what was in that soup but I already feel much better." Natalia said as Horatio sat down on the couch next to her. He nodded and watched as Natalia slowly began to fall asleep. "Come on let's get you to bed." Horatio said lifting Natalia up in his arms. "I fine Horatio… I can sleep on the couch." Natalia said tiredly. "Yes but you will sleep better in your bed." Horatio set her down on the edge of the bed as he pulled down the covers. Natalia yawned as she snuggled into bed and Horatio tucked her in. "Good night Sweetheart." Horatio said as Natalia's breathing evened and fell asleep. He turned out the light and made himself comfortable on the couch back in the living room.

Emily yawned as Ryan pulled the hummer into the driveway. He turned the hummer off and looked over at Emily. She yawned again and tiredly grabbed for the door handle. Ryan smiled as he got out and went over to her side. Emily went to get out of the hummer but missed the step and fell right into Ryan's arms. He had seen that she was not looking where she was stepping and was ready for when she fell. Emily looked up at Ryan wide eyed that she just pretty much fell out of the hummer. "Sorry." Emily mumbled looking down, embarrassed. "Your fine Emm, you are tired and I don't mind. I will always be there to catch you." Ryan said as he closed the hummer door and walked up to the front door. Emily blushed. She took those words to heart and knew that they were true. "I can walk just fine you know." Emily said as Ryan stopped at the door and began searching for the house key. "Really? You could have fooled me by the way you got out of the hummer just a few seconds ago." Ryan said still looking for the key. Emily smiled and held up the key for him. "Hmm…" Emily said as Ryan opened the door and walked in. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being close. Ryan chuckled as he closed the door and went straight to Emily's room. He pulled down the covers and tucked Emily in. She sighed contently and fell right asleep. Ryan smiled and kissed her forehead. He brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, watching her sleep. Ryan gave her one last kiss on the top of her head and turned out the light. He found a few blankets and a pillow in the hall closet and made himself comfortable on the couch. Ryan fell asleep thinking of the young red head and her smile.

The next few days started their new pattern. Horatio had stayed with Natalia until she was better and Ryan had stayed with Emily. A week later, Emily began babysitting for Calleigh. Horatio would give her a ride to Calleigh's and she would stay with the kids until Calleigh got off work or Eric on a few occasions. Sometimes Ryan would pick her up from Calleigh's if Horatio was working late and other times Eric would. Emily learned about all the teams history from the car rides that the team would give her and on the few occasions that she went to the lab. She only went on the few occasions that they all knew that Stetler wasn't going to be in. Emily had gotten a hold of Alexx's number and the two of them had hatched a few plans that Horatio and Natalia didn't exactly know what to feel about. The two had spent more time together but nothing more had happened since that night when she was sick. Ryan kept by Emily's side whenever he could.

Almost every day now this week, Natalia and Ryan had come over to Horatio's so they could all have dinner together. Emily was set on getting her dad and Natalia to admit their feelings. Her own feelings for Ryan were growing and she knew that he cared for her but she didn't know how much. Today Emily was finishing up a warm up dinner for Calleigh and Eric when they got home from work today. The team was getting off early today because of a trial. Ryan was going to pick her up because Horatio was going to be in court. The door opened and Eric walked through the door. Austin and Patty went running to the door to greet Eric. "Hey Eric! I made you some dinner and I just put it in the fridge and all you have to do is heat it up!" Emily hollered from the kitchen. The phone rang and Emily answered it. "Hello." Emily said holding the phone between her head and shoulder as she picked up Patty. "Hey Emily. I have to go to court today so I won't be home for a while yet." Calleigh said on the other end.

"That's fine. Eric just walked in and I was planning on calling Ryan and seeing if he could come get me." Emily said as she placed Patty back down. "Perfect. Ryan just left and said that he was on his way down to get you." Emily smiled. "Ok, see you later then." "Alright see you." Emily hung up the phone and gathered her things. Eric walked in and gave Emily a warm smile. "Hey was that Calleigh?" He asked picking Patty up. She was just full of wanting to be held today. "Yep and Ryan is on his way to pick me up." A car honked just as Emily finished her sentence. Eric laughed. "He has great timing." He said as Emily finished picking up a few things. "Alright guys I have to go now." Emily said to Austin and Patty. Emily kneeled down and gave Austin a hug. "See you tomorrow?" He asked as Emily stood back up. "Yep." Emily said with a smile. Patty held out her arms waiting for her turn to give Emily a hug. Emily leaned forward and got Patty's hug. "Bye!" Emily said as she waved. The kids and Eric waved back and Emily jumped in the hummer. "Hey!" Emily said excitedly to Ryan. Ryan grinned at Emily's happy attitude and pulled out of the driveway.

"So are you going to stay for dinner tonight or are you going to leave me to my own devices?" Emily teased as they pulled up to Horatio's house. Ryan shook his head but continued to smile. "How could I possibly turn down your cooking?" Ryan asked as he opened her door for her. Emily got out of the hummer and pulled out the house key. "Quite easy but thank you for the complement." Emily said giving him a bright smile. Emily set her things down and went straight to the kitchen to begin dinner. "Isn't it a little early for you to be starting dinner?" Ryan asked. He raised his arm and coughed into his elbow. Emily looked at him quizzically. "Are you alright?" Emily asked concerned. "Yeah I am fine but you still haven't answered my question." Ryan said. Emily shook her head. "I was going to get a jump start on it but if you insist then I can wait." Ryan smiled. "That was what I was counting on." Ryan coughed again but this time it was a little bit before he stopped.

"Hey I think that you need to sit down and let me get you a cup of water." Emily said leading Ryan into the living room and made him sit down on the couch. "I am fine really." Ryan said between a few more coughs. Emily rolled her eyes. "Sure you are." Emily went into the kitchen and filled a cup with water. As she was she got a confused look on her face as she began to cough. She cleared her throat and brought Ryan the water. He was having a coughing fit again. "Here." Emily handed him the water which he gratefully accepted. He coughed as soon as he swallowed but this time Emily joined him in the coughing. Emily immediately knew something was up and went for the phone. "Come on Ryan… we need to get to the hospital…" Emily said between coughs. Emily half dragged Ryan to the hallway but they both collapsed in sight of the door. Emily managed to grab the phone and speed dial Natalia. Ryan was out and Emily was having troubling getting air in. "Nat…" Was all Emily got out before she went into another coughing fit and dropped the phone. She crawled over to Ryan and tried to talk to him but her vision slowly went black.

* * *

><p><strong>~ What do you think happened? ~<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you again to all of you who are commenting and reading my story! You all make it worth it!**

* * *

><p>Natalia was just walking out into the parking lot when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and looked at the caller ID. It was Emily. Natalia didn't even get to say hello when she heard Emily speak. "Nat…" Natalia's stomach dropped as she listened to Emily cough and someone else cough in the background. "Emily?" Natalia asked worried. There was no response, just more coughing. Natalia heard what sounded like the phone dropping to the floor. Natalia spun in a circle looking for someone and saw Frank walking out and she jogged over to him. "Frank!" Natalia hollered keeping the line open. Frank turned and saw Natalia's worried face. "Frank, something is wrong. We need to get to Horatio's place right now!" Frank nodded and they both ran to Frank's cruiser. They sped off to Horatio's and Natalia kept the phone line open. "Come on Emily… say something…" Natalia said quietly into the phone. "Natalia what is going on?" Frank asked as he turned the sirens on. "I got a call from Emily and all I hear is coughing and earlier it sounded like the phone was dropped." Natalia told him still listening carefully for something from the phone. Frank shook his head worried.<p>

As soon as they got to Horatio's, Natalia jumped out of the hummer and rushed to the door with Frank right behind her. She tried the door and to her surprise it opened and almost dropped her own phone at the scene before her. Just down the hallway, Emily and Ryan were on the floor and from where they were standing, they looked dead. Ryan was on his back and Emily was on her stomach with a hand on Ryan's chest. It looked like she had tried to help him before she collapsed. Natalia rushed over and kneeled between the two. She checked Ryan's pulse and found a very weak one and went straight over to Emily and looked for hers. Frank looked at Natalia worried as it took longer and longer for Natalia to find any pulse on Emily. Finally Natalia found one, weak like Ryan's but there. Natalia sighed in relief. "They are both alive Frank but they need help now." Frank nodded and called for an ambulance. "They will be her in about five minutes." Frank informed Natalia. She looked to the ceiling thinking _Thank you._ She was still kneeling with them when the paramedics arrived.

"Do we know what happened?" One asked as they began working on the two. Natalia shook her head. "No, she got me on the phone and just started coughing and we found them like this." Natalia said informing them as she stood up so she would be out of the way. They put oxygen masks on both Emily and Ryan. They took their vitals and one began talking into his radio. "We have two emergencies in need of doctors. Not breathing and faint heart beats." "10-4 proceed to nearest hospital." The operator replied and the responders got Emily and Ryan for transport. They got both on gurneys and took them to the ambulance. "Frank, go and wait for Horatio and tell him what is going on. I am going to ride with them." Natalia said as they followed the paramedics. Frank slowly nodded his head and left. Natalia jumped in the back and they took off, sirens blaring. One paramedic drove while the other worked on Emily and Ryan. He adjusted the O2 level on Emily's mask and then began working on Ryan. Emily gasped and bolted upright. Her hand went to the mask and she looked around with wide eyes. "Hey you need to keep that on." Natalia said leaning forward. She put on hand on the mask to keep it on Emily's face and the other went to the back of her head so she could help Emily lay back. "Ryan…" Emily managed to say between gasps as she gulped in air.

"He is right here. They are taking care of him." Natalia said trying to get Emily to lay back down. "He… he… started coughing… in house…" Emily tried to explain but the more she talked the less air she got. Natalia nodded her head. The paramedic turned around and looked Emily in the eyes. "I need you to stop talking and lay back down please…" "Emily." Natalia filled in. The paramedic nodded. "Emily, I really need you to just focus on your breathing and not talking." Emily slowly nodded her head and laid back down trying to see past the paramedic at Ryan. The paramedic smiled and scooted back so she could see. Emily gave the paramedic a questioning gaze. Before the paramedic could answer her gaze they arrived at the hospital. Natalia jumped out of the way and the paramedics quickly had both of them out of the ambulance and a few nurses came out to help. Emily was still breathing hard as she reached over for Ryan. One of the nurses saw Emily miss and moved the gurney over closer and Emily was able to grab onto Ryan hand. Emily glanced over and gave the nurse a small smile in thanks.

The nurse smiled back before she turned her attention to making sure they stayed on course. Natalia was right behind them and saw Emily holding on to Ryan. Natalia looked ahead and saw Alexx up ahead. Alexx first went over to Emily but Emily shook her head. Emily went to remove the mask but Alexx stopped her. "No leave it on. I know… I will take care of him. Now leave that on and be good for Dr. Galloway for me please." Alexx asked nodding over to the man that had followed her. Emily slowly nodded her head and gave Ryan's hand one last squeeze as they wheeled Ryan off into one room and her into another. Once she could no longer see Ryan, Emily turned her attention to the doctor running next to her. "Emily, my name is Dr. Jayden Galloway and I need you to stay with me ok?" Emily tiredly nodded her head as he rushed her into the x-ray room. Once she was done he rushed her into another room. He listened to her lungs and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her x-rays and shook his head. "How do you have liquid in your lungs? It's like you produced in your lungs." Dr. Galloway mumbled. Alexx had the same thoughts running through her head as she listened to Ryan's lungs and looking at his x-rays. Dr. Galloway turned back to Emily when he heard her mumble something. Emily mumbled again.

Alexx rushed in and he stood up to meet her. "Lungs full of liquid and blood pressure falling and then skyrocketing." Alexx said frustrated. He nodded in agreement. Alexx's face fell when she remembered where she saw this before. "We need to run two blood test. One to see if I am right, which I am pretty sure that I am, and the other for the solution." Alexx said as she sadly glanced over to Emily. Emily was focusing on her breathing and every time she blinked, it took her longer and longer to open her eyes again. "What are you thinking?" He asked. "Do you remember that patient for about a weeks ago?" He nodded. "Yeah? Oh…" He said remembering too. Alexx rushed over to Ryan to take the blood and Dr. Galloway took Emily's. They put the blood tests in urgent and they soon got the results back. Alexx sighed in relief and gave Ryan the medicine. Dr. Galloway on the other hand sighed in frustration and slapped his hand on the wall. Emily moaned bringing Galloway's attention back to reality.

Emily's breathing increased as she struggled to breath. Alexx came in just as Galloway gave Emily more oxygen. "I just gave Ryan the medicine and he should be fine, how about Emily?" Alexx asked hopefully. Dr. Galloway shook his head. "Alexx… I can't give her the medicine… not without parental consent." Alexx's face fell as she understood what he was saying. Alexx pager beeped. "I have to go check on Ryan, I will tell Natalia." Alexx said as she left. Galloway sighed and rubbed his eyes. He walked over to Emily's bed side and looked down at her. He had heard about this girl from all of the stories that Alexx had told him. From them he knew that this was one amazing girl. He had seen her make sure that Alexx went over to the man named Ryan instead of her. "He will be alright Emily, Ryan is going to be just fine." Galloway told her quietly. He looked at her and found her eyes on him. She gave him a small gratefully smile. Galloway gave her a smile back but it instantly faded when she closed her eyes and didn't open them back up. He immediately stood over her and went to try and wake her when the heart beat monitor blared. "No, no don't do this…" Galloway said as he checked her eyes and nurses came rushing in. "Pupils fixed and dilated." He said to no one in particular and began giving her CPR. "Come on… come on…." He said as Emily's head lolled to the side and the monitor still showed no heart beat. "Charged Dr. Galloway!" the nurse who had helped Emily earlier said as she handed the paddles to him. "Clear!" Galloway shocked her and they waited for a minute. Just as he was about to shock her again, the monitor beeped and showed a heartbeat.

Galloway sighed in relief and gave the paddles to a nurse so she could put them away. He listened to her heart and lungs. She had a weak but steady heartbeat but her breathing was shallow. He gave her more oxygen and asked one of the nurses to get a breathing tube. All the nurses had left Galloway to do as he asked. "That's it. Stay with us Emily. Don't you go and think you can leave us that easy." Galloway brushed her hair out of her face and watched her closely. The nurse came back in with the breathing tube and helped Galloway put it in. "Thank you Marie." She shook her head. "This has to be that girl that Alexx was talking about the other day." Marie said as they made sure Emily didn't have any reactions to the tube. "What makes you say that?" Galloway asked. Marie smiled. "She held on to the man that came in with her until Alexx made her let go and even then she was still worried about him. The paramedic that rode with her said that she woke up on the way here and the first thing she did was ask where he was." Marie told him as he gave Emily an IV line and gave her some morphine to keep her out. Marie excused herself and Galloway stayed in the room with Emily. He didn't want to leave her alone just in case her heart stopped beating again. He shook his head and watched the young red sleep. She was peaceful and a very selfless person. There were very few people like her around now days and he was determined not to lose her.

Horatio walked out of the court room with Calleigh. They had just finished testifying and the jury had come back and said that the man was guilty. They were happy that justice was served. Calleigh saw Frank just outside the doors and smiled. "Well it looks like you have another ride so if you don't mind…" Horatio chuckled, smiling. "Go ahead Calleigh and go home." Calleigh beamed. "Thanks H!" Calleigh gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and walked out with him. She waved to Frank as she walked past. Frank distractedly waved back and turned his attention to Horatio. "Hello Frank, what are you doing here?" Frank shifted his feet and whipped his top lip. Horatio knew from all the years that they had known each other that when Frank shifted his feet or whipped his lip, he was nervous and there are very few things that make Frank Tripp nervous. "Frank… what is wrong?" Horatio asked when Frank still didn't say anything. "Umm… H, Natalia got a call today as we were leaving the lab and well…" Frank looked away from Horatio and rubbed the back of his neck. "What was the phone call about Frank?" Horatio asked getting very worried about Natalia. "H… Emily and Ryan just went to the hospital." Frank finally said.

Horatio looked him in surprise. "Explain it to me in the car Frank." Horatio said as he went straight for Frank's cruiser. Frank was right on his heels. They got in and Frank sped off for the hospital. "So Emily called Natalia and when she answered all she heard was Emily say "Nat" and then all she heard was coughing in the back ground and the sound of the phone being dropped." Horatio's gut twisted as he became increasingly worried. "Me and Natalia sped over to your place and found them both unconscious on the floor. The paramedics arrived and got took them to the hospital. They… they didn't look good Horatio." Frank said quietly to his friend. Horatio's shoulder's drooped and he felt sick to his stomach. Frank looked over at Horatio with worry and saw that he looked defeated. "They will be ok." Frank said trying to reassure Horatio and himself. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and found Natalia pacing in the waiting room. Horatio went right up to her. "Have you heard anything?" Frank asked. Natalia spun around. "Nothing… a nurse was in earlier and said that they were running a few tests but that was a while ago." Natalia said.

Her eyes were watery and she looked at Horatio with sorrow in her eyes. Natalia chocked back a sob and stumbled forward. Horatio caught her and held her as she began to cry. Horatio's own eyes watered. Horatio rubbed Natalia's back trying to calm her down. They heard a door open and they all turned toward it. Horatio released Natalia but she stayed close to him. It was Alexx. She sighed seeing Horatio here now. She heard Galloway come up behind her. Alexx took a deep breath and walked over to the small group. "Horatio…" "Just tell me Alexx." Horatio said softly. "They have been poisoned with Ricin." Alexx told him straight forward. Natalia gasped while Horatio and Frank stared at her shocked. "They inhaled it." Alexx said when she saw Horatio open his mouth. She knew what he was going to say. Horatio closed it his mouth and looked at the ground. "Can't you give them the antitoxin?" Natalia asked hopefully. Alexx shook her head. "It is a mutated or altered strain. It stays dormant for weeks before it hits with full force." Alexx informed them. She saw them all get the look of defeat. "We had a patient in here a week ago with the same thing. We managed to get an antitoxin but its ingredients are highly allergy prone to certain people." Alexx informed them. "I was able to give Ryan the antitoxin but…" Alexx dropped off.

Galloway took over for her. "Emily is allergic to the antitoxin." He informed them gently. He knew that the red head was Emily's father and looked at him as he spoke. Horatio looked at Galloway. He hadn't expected the man behind Alexx to talk. He was going to have to ask Alexx about that later. "We don't know how bad the reaction would be if we gave it to her but she is allergic." Galloway said. Horatio's eyes had never left his and if it had been any other doctor they would have looked away because of the intensity in Horatio's eyes. "What are her chances?" Horatio asked Galloway. Galloway shook his head frustrated at the situation. "We stalled the progression but it will eventually spread and kill her. If we give her the antitoxin and she is very allergic… it will kill her." Galloway said regretting that these were the only options. Horatio shook his head looking at the floor. "There is a chance that she is not that allergic and we can save her with minor complications." Galloway said trying to give them a little bit of hope. "Think about it for a while but just know that we can't keep the poison at bay for long." Alexx gave Galloway a thankful look as her pager went off again.

"I will be back." She said leaving them with Galloway. "Come on, I will show you where she is." Galloway said, leading them down the hallway. Horatio stopped in the doorway at the sight he saw when they got to Emily's room. She had a breathing tube and the monitors were beeping faintly. It was déjà vu seeing Emily in the hospital like this again. Galloway excused the nurse as Horatio, Natalia and Frank walked in. Horatio went and sat down tiredly in the chair next to Emily's bed. Natalia stood by him and Frank stood on the other side of the bed. Horatio picked up Emily's hand and held it in his. Natalia did her best to hold back her tears but they still welled. Natalia put a hand on Horatio's shoulder as Horatio rubbed Emily's hand looking at her sadly. Frank wrung his hands together. Galloway watched them all sadly. He hated it when things came down to this but there was really no choice.

"Sweetheart… what am I going to do?" Horatio asked quietly. Frank cleared his throat and put his hand over Emily's other that was resting on the bed beside her. "Stay strong girl." Frank said giving Emily's hand a pat. Horatio looked up at Frank gratefully. "H… I am going to be back later…" Frank said. He didn't want to be here with Emily in such a state and from what he understood from the doctor, she was going to get worse and he didn't really want to be around if or he should say when that happened. "I will go get us some coffee." Natalia said walking with Frank out of the room. Horatio nodded to her and turned his attention back to Emily. Galloway walked over and checked her IV line and oxygen. Emily took a breath in. Galloway's mouth turned up a bit in a small smile. "She is one tough girl." Galloway told Horatio. Horatio was waiting for Emily to take another breath in but she didn't. Horatio sighed. "Dr. Galloway… what exactly could happen if we gave her the antitoxin?" Horatio asked seriously. Galloway sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "We don't really know for sure. It could be small as she just gets a rash or bad and it could kill her. We really don't have a way to test how allergic someone would be to it. All we can tell is if they are or not." Galloway said knowing there was no point in sugary coating it to this man. "I will leave you alone with her for a little bit to decide." Galloway said seeing the struggle going on in Horatio's eyes.

Galloway left and Horatio walked back over to Emily's bed side. Horatio stood in thought. He was really worried that Emily would have a bed reaction to the antitoxin but if she didn't get it then she would certainly die. Horatio sighed in frustration. "Sweetheart… I have to let them give you the antitoxin but I need you to do something for me and fight. Fight this poison and fight the reaction you may have to the cure. Please. I can't lose you sweetheart." Horatio said holding on to Emily's hand tightly. A monitor beeped and Galloway came back in. "What is it Doctor?" Horatio asked worried. "Her blood pressure went up a bit that's all." Galloway said trying not to let on that things were actually getting worse faster than he thought. "Dr. Galloway…" "Jay, please call me Jay." Dr. Galloway said. Horatio nodded his head. "Jay… give her the antitoxin." Horatio said slowly. Jay nodded his head. "alright, let me get her ready and we will administer it in a few minutes." He said leaving Horatio to tell the woman who was still outside what he had decided. Natalia walked in right after Jay left and gave Horatio a cup with coffee in it. Horatio took it but didn't drink any of it. "He is going to give her the antitoxin." Horatio told her quietly. Natalia set down her cup and wrapped her arms around Horatio's waist.

"Have faith Horatio. She is strong like you and will get through this." Natalia said trying to cheer him up. Jay came back in with Maria and the antitoxin. "Just for precaution could you two please wait outside?" Jay asked. Horatio was reluctant to leave but Natalia gently tugged Horatio and led him outside. Jay took a deep breath and injected the antitoxin in to Emily's IV line. Jay and Maria looked at each other as they waited for the reaction that Emily would have to the antitoxin. Jay kept Horatio and Natalia outside the room until they knew exactly how bad her reaction would be. Jay and Maria kept a constant eye on Emily for the next 20 minutes. The more time that passed without a major complication the better the odds were for Emily. "Do you think that there was a mix up in the testing?" Maria asked when there still was no reaction from Emily. Jay was just about to answer her when the heart monitor blared. Their faces fell when they realized that it was telling them that Emily's heart had just stopped beating. "Maria call and get more help in here right away." Jay ordered while he started CPR. Horatio and Natalia watched through the glass as Jay and more nurses worked on Emily. Their hearts dropped when they saw Jay get the paddles ready to shock Emily. Jay shock Emily once then twice and still nothing. "Come on… Don't do this. Stay with us Emily" Jay said as he got ready to shock again. He did it one more time and there was still nothing. There was still nothing. The machines weren't even picking anything up. Jay sighed sadly. "What time is it?" Jay asked quietly. Maria answered equally quiet, "5:12pm" "The official time of death…"

* * *

><p><strong>~ Please don't kill the messenger! ~<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for sticking with me and this crazy ride. Everything that has happened and will happen has a purpose so please bear with me as we continue this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and your review are well appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Eric had just finished helping Calleigh put dinner away when his phone rang. Calleigh picked up his phone and handed it to him. "It's H." She said with a smile. "Thank you." Eric said returning her smile. "Hey H." Eric said answering the phone. "Eric I need you to do me a favor." Eric put the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he dried a plate that Calleigh handed him. "Emily and Ryan have been poisoned and the only place they could have been was here in the hospital. If you can could you and Calleigh get your kits and go to the old room that they were first in?" Horatio said. Eric dropped the towel he was using and held the phone in his hand.<p>

"Whoa hold on H, what do you mean they have been poisoned?" Calleigh looked at Eric curious. "I will explain it later but I really need you and Calleigh to get down here and examine that room." Horatio said slightly exasperated. "Alright H, we will be there soon." Eric said and Horatio hung up the phone. "What is it Eric?" Calleigh asked worried. Eric's face was full of sorrow. "Emily and Ryan have been poisoned and H thinks that they were poisoned at the hospital." Eric said staring at the wall. Calleigh gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Are they alright?" She asked. Eric shrugged his shoulders. "H said he would explain when we got there. Can your neighbor watch the kids?" Eric asked finally coming out of his daze. Calleigh nodded. "I will give her a call." Calleigh said getting the home phone. Eric shook his head. _What the hell was going on?_ Eric thought as he grabbed the keys.

Horatio closed his phone and sat down tiredly in the chair next to Emily. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to figure just how the toxin got to Emily and Ryan. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Natalia had been watching him ever since he got off the phone with Eric and knew that he was having a hard time. "She will be fine. She pulled through so far and I know that she will stay." Natalia said trying to fully believe what she was saying. Horatio slowly let his head nod as he looked at Natalia. She was here for him and he knew that and he was very grateful. He wrapped an arm around Natalia's waist and pulled her close, resting his head on her stomach. Natalia ran a hand through his hair calming him and smiled when she heard him sigh. "Thank you." Horatio said with his forehead still resting on her stomach. Natalia leaned back a bit and looked at him. "Whatever for?" She asked. Horatio looked up into her beautiful brown eyes. "For being here." He replied simply and put his head back on her stomach. Natalia smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again. Soon his breathing evened out. Natalia smiled as she leaned Horatio back and let him sleep in the chair. She knew that if she let him sleep there too long he would regret it but for now he was fine. Natalia quietly pulled another chair over and sat next to Horatio so she could watch over both the red heads in her life.

Horatio blinked his eyes open. At first he didn't remember where he was and then it all came back to him. He saw Emily in front of him and still the only way you could tell she was alive was by the heart monitor. He sighed and glanced to his left. He turned back and saw that Natalia had moved a chair and was sitting next to him. Her arms were folded on one of the chair arms and her head was resting on top of them. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully. Horatio smiled just a bit at the sight of her. She gave him hope when he couldn't see any. There was a soft knock at the door and Horatio stood up and answered it. It was Eric and Calleigh. Horatio held a finger to his lips and quietly closed the door behind him. "Horatio are they alright?" Horatio gave them a slight nod. "Ryan will be fine and they are still running tests on Emily. She had a bad reaction to the antitoxin but she is fine right now." Calleigh gasped and Eric sadly shook his head. "Alright from what Alexx told me about the toxin, they would have to have been poisoned while they were here at the hospital when we first met Emily." Eric nodded being to see the reasoning behind Horatio's thoughts. "We will get right on it." Calleigh said dragging Eric with her. Horatio watched them go and when he couldn't see them anymore he went back into the room and sat down again. Natalia shifted her chair. Horatio turned and watched her sleep. In no time at all he followed suite and fell asleep.

Eric and Calleigh set down their kits as they looked around the hospital room. "H, said that the poison they had was airborne right?" Calleigh asked as she turned on a flashlight. "Yeah, they inhaled it. The thing though is that only Emily and Ryan got it so it would had to have been when Ryan was in here guarding her. That was the only time around then that the two of them would have been alone." Eric replied looking on the other side of the room. "Hmm…" Calleigh said. She was half listening. She caught a glimpse of something in the air vent. "Hey Eric can you give me a boost?" Calleigh said not taking her eyes off the air vent. "Sure what do you have?" Eric asked as he lifted Calleigh up so she could see. The vent easily came off and Eric lifted her higher and Calleigh finally saw what caught her eye. "Eric, there is a something blocking the vent here." "What do you mean?" Eric asked shifting his weight and his hold on Calleigh. "There is something just down the vent that is blocking the air from leaving the room. The only way that isn't blocked is where the air is being pushed in from another room." Calleigh said looking down at Eric. "What?" He asked seeing her look at him.

"You can let me down now." "Oh sorry." Eric said gently setting her back down on the floor. Calleigh gave him a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I think that it leads to the next room." Calleigh said letting her southern accent get thick. Eric swallowed thickly and followed Calleigh into the room next door. Eric lifted her up again and this time Calleigh found a strange white dust in the vent. She collected it and they went back into the room where their kits were. Calleigh had grabbed a Ricin detecting solution and put a small amount of the white substance in it. She shook the bottle and watched as the solution turned from a light blue to a dark purple. "This was definitely where they were poisoned and whoever did it was in that other room." Calleigh said holding the bottle up for Eric to see. "Let's see if we can find anything else and then take it all back to the lab." Eric suggested. Calleigh nodded and they continued their search.

Horatio bolted awake when a monitor beeped. He quickly looked over at Emily. She looked the same to him but he wasn't a doctor. Jay rushed in and went straight to Emily. Jay was confused. She seemed fine but a machine had sounded that a change had occurred. He looked over all the machines and finally found the one that beeped. Jay saw Horatio looking at him expectantly and smiled. "It's ok. Her blood pressure just went up and her pulse is a little stronger. I made it so I would be notified if there was any change. Sorry for waking you up." Jay said. "No that is fine Dr. Galloway." "Jay." Horatio smiled just a touch. "Jay. Thank you for letting me know." Jay shrugged. "I will get you both a recliner so you can stay with her tonight." Jay said as he left. "Thank you." Horatio said again stifling a yawn. Jay chuckled as he left. He was back a little while later with one recliner. Horatio stood up and helped him. Once it was set and Jay took the chair, Horatio gently lifted Natalia up and set her in the recliner.

She mumbled something and got comfortable in the recliner. Horatio smiled and sat down in the other chair. Jay returned an hour later and found both of them asleep. Jay smiled and checked Emily's vitals one more time. "They sure love you." Jay said under his breath as he finished up. Jay's eyes widened in surprise when Emily took a breath. He watched her closely. The breath was a small one but it was progress. "Easy go slow, you still need time to heal. I don't think that they plan on leaving any time soon." Jay said giving Emily's shoulder a light pat. Emily took another breath in. There was about a four to five minute pause between each breath. Jay shook his head and left them all to sleep and to recover.

Ryan could hear someone talking quietly beside him. He blinked his eyes open and found Alexx smiling at him. "Good morning Honey. How are you feeling?" She asked helping him sit up. Ryan went to speak but ended up coughing instead. "Here." Alexx handed him a cup of water. "Thank you Alexx. What happened?" He asked. "What do you last remember?" Alexx asked putting a hand on his forehead checking his temperature. "I took Emily home and then I started coughing and she was concerned. I waved her off but she wouldn't hear of it. She gave me some water and I don't remember much after that." Ryan said shaking his head. Alexx sighed to herself. He didn't know about Emily and she knew from the few phone calls that they had, he was not going to take the news well. "Where is Emily?" Ryan asked looking around. "Oh Honey, before I tell you, you have to promise me that you will stay in bed." Ryan tilted his head. "Alexx what is going on?" She held up her hand. "No, you have to promise me." Ryan was getting more worried by the second.

"Alright I promise Alexx now where is she?" Alexx sighed. "Ryan… Honey… she is here at the hospital in the room down the hall." "What?!" Ryan asked throwing the blanket off him. "Oh no! You promised me that you were going to stay in bed." Alexx said pushing him back down. "Alexx is she alright?" Ryan asked. He had stopped getting out of bed but he was still sitting up. "Baby, I don't know. Jay said that she was taking a few breaths last night but I haven't talked to him this morning. How about I go talk to him as long as you stay in bed." Ryan shook his head. "What happened?" he asked looked down at the floor. "You both inhaled a strain of Ricin that attacked your repertory system." Alexx informed him. Ryan put his head in his hands. "Come on Baby, why don't you lay back and I will go ask Jay how Emily is and maybe later you can visit her as long as you listen to your doctor and rest." Alexx said with a small smile playing at her lips. "Alright _Doctor_." Ryan said with sarcasm. Alexx shook her head and left him when she was sure that he was going to stay put. Ryan leaned his head back against the pillow and looked at the ceiling. _How did we get poisoned? _He thought. _From what Alexx said and the way she acted Emily is not doing well and it is all my fault_. Ryan's thoughts were interrupted when Alexx came back in.

"Jay said that it is alright if you visit her we just have to be quiet." She said wheeling a wheelchair over to his bed side. Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Do I really need to get in that Alexx?" Ryan asked eyeing the wheelchair. She nodded her head. "Yes and you are either going to get in it or stay here." Her tone made it final. "Okay Alexx." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up before Alexx could even get around the wheelchair. He gasped as pain raced through his chest. "Easy Honey, you are still healing from the poison and you are going to be sore for a while." Alexx explained helping him in the chair. "Thank you." Ryan said slightly out of breath. "Are you sure you are up to doing this?" Ryan nodded his head vigorously. "Come on Alexx let's go." Alexx looked to the ceiling and shook her head. She wheeled him over to Emily's room and they entered as quietly as they could. Horatio was gone but Natalia was still asleep in the recliner. Alexx smiled and so did Ryan until he saw Emily. Alexx wheeled him over to the bed side and let him be for a while. Ryan reached out and grabbed Emily's hand. "Emm…" was all he could say as he choked on his tears. He rubbed her palm with his thumb in small soothing circles. "I promise I will find who did this and catch them." Ryan said with some venom. She took a breath and it startled Ryan. "Don't worry she is fine. She is just taking a breath. It is actually progress." Jay said walking over and stood on the other side of the bed.

"You must be Jay, the doctor Alexx was talking about." Ryan commented. He never let go of Emily's hand as he talked. Jay noticed and shook his head. "I must be." Jay said sarcastically back. "Will she be ok?" Ryan asked after a stretch of silence. Jay let out a breath noisily through his nose. "She is getting better but there has been no brain activity since we gave her the antitoxin." Jay said running a hand through his hair. "She is in a coma like state Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said from behind him. Ryan jumped and would have spun around but the wheelchair wouldn't let him do that neither would his lungs. "Easy Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said walking over to him. "Sorry H, I should have known something was up…" "And how would you? You were sick yourself and if I hear another word like that out of either of you I will give you a new one got it?!" Natalia said irritated surprising them all. "You are awake." Horatio stated. Natalia smirked. "Yes I am and both of you are in trouble." Natalia said crossing her arms against her chest. Horatio and Ryan grimaced at her tone and knew they were in serious trouble. Jay couldn't help it and a small smile spread across his face.

Horatio took a step towards here. "Forgive us. We are just worried about Emily." He said trying to explain. Natalia sighed. "Fine. You are off the hook for now but I am serious about you two blaming yourselves." She said pointing at the both of them. They both gave her boyish grins. Natalia rolled her eyes and stood at the foot of the bed. Horatio's phone rang and he answered it. "Caine." "H!" "You are on speaker Eric." Horatio informed him. "We found the Ricin strain in the air vent in that room and we determined that it was introduced from the other room and was forced into that room." Eric said on the other end of the phone. Ryan's eye narrowed and Horatio's brow furrowed in thought. "Did you get any DNA from the room?" Horatio asked. "Calleigh thinks that she may have found some hair and I am running it now." Horatio nodded. "Alright cal me when you get the results." "You got it H." Eric said and hung up the phone. Horatio put his phone back in his pocket and got lost in thought. "H, what room was Eric talking about?" Ryan asked. Horatio turned to him. "The room that Emily first stayed in when she was shot." Jay looked Horatio in surprise. "Wait a minute, this girl was shot?!" Jay exclaimed. Horatio nodded his head. "Where?" Jay asked now starting to figure something out. "Her side just under her ribs why?" Horatio asked curiously as Jay listened to Emily as she took another breath.

"Because she has been trying to breath and until this morning it was five minutes before she took another one and this morning she has been trying to take more in but seems to be struggling." Jay said staying in a small section of her lungs. "What does that have to do with her being shot?" Ryan asked not liking what Jay was doing. "If her lung was injured by the bullet and was now damaged more by the toxin may explain why she doesn't breathe normally." Jay said finally figuring out the problem. He paged the x-ray technician and they waited for him to show up. Jay had them all step outside as they took the x-rays and let them back in as soon as they were done. He put the x-rays up and looked at them closely. "Right there." He said touching the x-ray where the problem was. "The toxin ate away at the lung and has reopened that lung." Jay said to no one in particular. "I am going to have to operate and if I can close that then she should get better sooner." Jay said turning to Horatio who had walked up behind him. Horatio nodded in understanding. "When?" Jay shrugged. "I will get the room prepped and as soon as I do I will get her in." Jay replied. They all nodded in understanding.

Jay gave them a soft smile. "She is one lucky girl to have all of you." He left them with that statement to prep the room. Natalia walked up to Horatio and wrapped her arms around him. "At least she is getting better." She said with her head resting against Horatio's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Yes she is." He replied. They all grinned when Emily took another breath. Maria walked in and prepped Emily. Ryan stayed where he was and watched. Maria smiled at him and worked easily around him. "As soon as Jay is ready we are taking her in." Maria informed as she left to help the other nurses. Natalia gave Emily's other hand a squeeze and Horatio gave her a kiss on her forehead. Ryan kissed Emily's hand and back away as nurses came in to get Emily. They carefully moved her and all her monitors. Natalia held onto Horatio's arm as they all watched from the room as Emily was taken into surgery.

Jay was ready and went right to work. He was half way done when a monitor went off. "Oh, no you don't." Jay said seeing that she was losing blood and her heart was having none of it. He stopped the bleeding and went back to work. After a second, the monitor beeped again showing a calm of the heart. Jay sighed and continued working. He was just about done when her heart stopped again. "Really? I know you better than that. Stay with us. I know a few people who want to talk to you." Jay said trying to start her heart again. Finally it started and he sighed in relief. He finished and began cleaning up. "You need to quite giving me heart attacks." Jay said to Emily who just took a breath in response. Jay shook his head and smiled as they moved her out of surgery and into recovery.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Please review. ~<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys thank you for sticking with me and this crazy story of mine. This story is starting to wined down but don't worry there is still one more twist on the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Natalia and Horatio were waiting outside surgery in the chairs. Alexx had come back and took Ryan back to his room. They were seeing what they could do in getting Ryan in the room right next to Emily's. Natalia leaned her head against Horatio's shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Horatio smiled when he glanced over at her and saw her asleep. They waited and eventually Horatio's eyes closed as he followed Natalia and fell asleep. A few hours later a loud thud startled Horatio awake. Natalia jumped when she felt Horatio jump. Horatio looked around for the source of the sound and saw the retreating forms of nurses taking someone down the hallway. Horatio looked straight up and saw Jay standing in front of them. "How is she?" Horatio asked standing up. Natalia was right behind him. Jay smiled. "The surgery went well. She coded on us but she's a fighter. I want to keep a close eye on her but I believe that now that we repaired her lung, she will be getting better really soon." "Thank you." Horatio said with a nod of his head. Jay tipped his head in acknowledgment.<p>

"You two can sit with her as soon as we get her settled and I will notify Alexx so she can tell Mr. Wolfe." Jay informed them as they walked down the hallway. "Thank you." Natalia said when they reached Emily's room. The nurses got Emily settled and Jay followed Horatio and Natalia into the room. Jay checked the oxygen level and her IV line. "I will be back later today to check her. If you need anything just page me." Jay said leaving the room. Horatio smiled when he heard Emily breathing almost regularly. Natalia sat down in the chair and watched Emily with a smile growing on her face. Horatio's phone buzzed. "Caine." "H, we found a partial match to the DNA from the hair that Calleigh found in the room." Eric said. "Partial match?" Horatio asked curious. "Yeah, a familial match and you are not going to guess to who." "Eric…" Horatio had an idea about who's DNA it was comparing to. "It is a familial match to Rex Colter. It's a brother." Eric said. Horatio's jaw flexed. "His name is Max Colter and we have a bolo out on him but so far nothing." Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank you Eric, keep me posted." Horatio hung up.

"They got a DNA profile on the man that poisoned Emily and Ryan." Horatio said sitting down heavily in the recliner. "Who?" Natalia asked worried. She could see that he was trying to decide if he was going to stay here with Emily or go after who they had identified. "Mr. Colter's brother Max. They haven't been able to find him but they are still searching." Natalia's eyes widened. She had totally forgotten about Mr. Colter's informant from the beginning. "When they get a location on him are you going after him?" Natalia asked. Horatio nodded slowly. "Yes I am and I need you to stay here with Emily and keep her safe." "I want to go with you when you get a location." They both jerked their heads over to the door and saw Ryan leaning on the door frame. "Ryan what are you doing out of bed?!" Natalia exclaimed standing up and helping him over to the chair. "I am fine and doing a lot better and in a few minutes the drugs will be out of my system that Alexx pumped into me earlier." Ryan said with some sarcasm. Natalia rolled her eyes and Horatio chuckled under his breath. Ryan looked over at Emily. "How is she?" He asked quietly.

"She will be just fine but if you go off without being fully healed you will be a lot worse and what would that do to Emily?" Natalia asked sternly. Ryan sighed. "It won't matter as long as we get the guy." Horatio shook his head. "No. It does matter. The team needs you and I plan on keeping you as a part of this team because it is where you belong." Horatio told Ryan seriously. Ryan looked at Horatio in surprise. He knew that Horatio cared considering what he did when Ryan was framed for murder but what he just said told Ryan that he cared as much for him as he did the rest of the team. "Alright." Ryan said with a dip of his head. "You will still come along when we get a location." Horatio said looking at Emily. Ryan glanced at him and smiled. "You got it H." Natalia rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "You two are not only to kill yourselves; you are going to kill me and Emily." Natalia said under her breath. "Hmm?" Horatio asked looking at Natalia. "Both of you are going to be the death of both of us!" Natalia exclaimed first pointing at Horatio and Ryan then to her and Emily. "Whatever do you mean Nat?" Ryan asked with a smile on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just you wait. As soon as you get this guy I am going to kill both of you." Natalia threatened.

Horatio raised his eyebrows and Ryan laughed. Natalia shook her head and smiled. Jay walked in and saw them all in there. Jay raised an eyebrow at Ryan who just shrugged at him. Jay walked over and listened to Emily breath for a bit. "If she keeps this up maybe either tonight before I leave or tomorrow morning we can take that uncomfortable breathing tube out." Jay said happily. "So she is getting better?" Natalia asked pointy ignoring Horatio and Ryan. "Yes. Her breathing is pretty good and her blood pressure is almost normal." Everyone was happy at this news. Jay pulled Horatio aside. "You have one fighter with you." Horatio looked at Jay curiously. "What do you mean?" Jay smiled. "Emily could have given up twice during that surgery but she didn't. She could have not wanted to breathe on her own and she could take even longer to heal but she hasn't." Horatio smiled. "I agree she is a fighter. I think that she had something planned before this happened and probably wants to finish it before she leaves." Horatio said thoughtfully. Jay smiled and patted Horatio on the back. "You are a lucky man Mr. Caine." Horatio chuckled and shook his head. He patted Jay back. "Horatio and I know I am to have a wonderful daughter like Emily." Jay laughed and leaned forward so he could whisper in Horatio's ear.

"I was meaning the woman that has not left your side but Emily is good too." Horatio looked at Jay in shock. Jay walked out of the room laughing. Horatio shook his head. When he turned around he found Natalia looking at him curiously. He shook his head at her and shrugged. The next few hours past slowly for the three. They chit-chatted for a while and then they all started to fall asleep. Periodically a nurse would come in and check on Emily but other than that they were left alone. It was beginning to get dark out when Alexx came in. "Come on Ryan. It's time for you to go back to bed." She said quietly seeing that Natalia was asleep and Horatio was struggling to keep his own eyes open. Ryan sighed and gave Emily's hand a kiss. He gingerly stood up and followed Alexx back to his room. Horatio watched them leave but soon he was also asleep. Jay came in and smiled when he saw that everyone was asleep. He gave Emily his last check up for the day and decided that if she was doing this good in the morning he would remove that tube first thing in the morning.

Eric rubbed his eyes. They still haven't found Max and it was way past the time that Horatio would have had his ass for being so late. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Chill it's me." Calleigh said. "Oh hey." He said. Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. "Are you okay?" She asked looking up at him. "I don't know Calleigh. We still haven't found Max and I am worried." Calleigh reached up and kissed Eric. "Come on. We are going home. You are going to stay at my place and if they find Max they will call us alright?" Eric sighed. "Alright."

Horatio woke to someone shaking him awake. He blinked his eyes open ad saw Jay leaning over him with a smile. "Hey, I figured you would want o be awake when we took the tube out." Horatio nodded and covered a yawn. Jay chuckled and walked back over to bed. Maria was on the other side. "Ready?" Maria nodded. "Okay Emily if you can hear me I need you to cough when we pull this tube out alright. It is not going to feel the best but when we have it almost out I need you to cough." Jay gave Emily a second and then he nodded to Maria. They worked together and gently pulled the tube out. They had just got it out when Emily began to cough. They were weak coughs but it was a couple coughs. Jay shook his head and smiled while Maria beamed. "She heard you." Maria said excitedly. Jay just continued smiling. Horatio had a quiet smile on his lips as he watched. "There we go all done." Jay said patting Emily hand. Emily quiet trying to cough. Jay gave Horatio a smile as he and Maria left. Horatio stood up and walked over to Emily's bed side. He held her hand and talked to her for a bit. He told her about what had happened so far and how Ryan was doing.

He also told her how she was going to have to help her dad figure out how to get Natalia not to kill him when she woke up. Horatio looked over his shoulder at Natalia after he said this. Ever since that night at her house when she had a fever, they had grow closer but nothing more had happened. Horatio wanted more but he didn't want to push her. He was afraid that if he did she would leave. As much as he loved Natalia, he couldn't live with her leaving the lab. He would not even be able to see her or work with her if that happened. Horatio sighed and turned back to Emily. His phone buzzed. "Caine." "H, we have a location on Max!" Eric said. Horatio looked up in surprise. "Where?" Horatio wrote down the address on a slip of paper. "Alright Eric I will see you there and call Frank." Horatio hung up and saw Ryan at the door. "Got a location?" Horatio nodded. "Let's go." Ryan said and turned on his heel. Horatio wrote Natalia a note and left it for her on the side table. Once he was done he followed Ryan out to the hummer.

The address was a closed theater. There were cruisers parked out front and Horatio immediately knew that Frank was already there and he had brought some reinforcements. Horatio parked the hummer. He slipped out of the hummer and Ryan follow just a little less smoothly. "Horatio." Frank said when he saw them walk over. "Do we know exactly where he is?" Horatio asked. "Eric is working with the owner and they are trying to pinpoint him through the security cameras." Frank informed them as he led them over to where Eric and a balding man were looking through computer screens. "Eric?" Eric pause one screen and asked the owner if he could enlarge that image. "I think I found him H." They all watched the screen as the owner enlarged the screen. "Yep that's him. He is in the second room on the left just past the restrooms." Frank started hollering getting people ready for entry. Horatio checked his gun and gave Ryan his back-up. Ryan checked it and got comfortable with the way it felt in his hands. "Ready?" Horatio asked looking at him. "Yep." Horatio, Ryan and a few officers took the front while Frank and Eric took the back and other officers took all the other exits. Horatio nodded and they burst through the door. Horatio and Ryan went straight to where Eric had found Max. They went in to the room and found Max trying to get into the air vent. "MDPD Stop!" Ryan yelled. They both had their guns trained on Max.

Max slowly turned around holding a grenade. "You let me go and no one dies." Max said with a smile. "We can't do that so why don't you put the grenade down." Horatio suggested. Max shook his head. "That is not going to happen." Max went to pull the pin when two shots rang out. Max was flung backwards and dropped the grenade. Horatio carefully picked up the grenade. Ryan checked Max for a pulse and didn't find any. Frank and Eric finally came in and got a bomb squad member to take the grenade from Horatio. "Are you okay?" Frank asked walking up to Horatio. "I am fine." Horatio said. "How about you two go back to the hospital." Frank suggested. "Yeah we got this." Eric said. "Alright." Horatio said knowing that Frank and Eric were not going to let him stay. Yes he was their boss they were just being his friends. "Wolfe." Horatio said getting his attention. Ryan looked stood up and followed Horatio outside. They got in the hummer and Horatio started the hummer. He didn't drive away just yet.

"Thank you." Horatio said quietly and then he pulled the hummer out of the parking lot and drove back to the hospital. Ryan looked at Horatio in surprise. All he did was go with Horatio to catch the man that poisoned Emily. Yes he had poisoned Ryan too but Ryan was more focused on the fact he hurt Emily. Ryan shook his head. They were at the hospital in no time. They parked the hummer and went into the building. They checked in and were about to get in the elevator when a voice stopped them. "Caine! Wolfe!" Horatio closed his eyes in annoyance. "Rick." Horatio said turning around. "I just got wind that both of you were just involved in shooting." Stetler folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. "Both of you need to give me your statements and your guns." Ryan snorted. "Our weapons are with detective Tripp and he also took our statements now if you will excuse us, we have someone waiting for us." Horatio said turning back around and getting in the elevator. As soon as Ryan was on the elevator with him, Horatio closed the doors and had it take them to the correct floor. Ryan breathed heavily through his nose. "I don't know how he got his job back but he is still a major pain in the ass." Ryan commented. Horatio sighed. "I agree but we need to keep our heads until we find out everything."

They walked into Emily's room and found Natalia awake and watching Jay as he adjusted Emily oxygen mask. "Hey I was wondering where you two went. I am just giving Emily some more oxygen just to help her so she doesn't have to work as hard right now." Jay said when he saw the boy's worried looks. Natalia glared at Horatio but her glare didn't last long. "You are so dead." Natalia whispered to Horatio when he got closer. He raised an eyebrow and Natalia slapped his arm and glared at him again. Horatio chuckled. Ryan walked over and by doing so got himself slapped on the arm too. "Hey what was that for?" Ryan asked rubbing his arm. "That is for both of you going off not your best." Natalia said fiercely. A quietly and slightly muffled chuckle startled the three of them. They spun around and found deep brown eyes laughing at them. "Emily…" Horatio breathed and walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "You are so busted." Emily said through the oxygen mask. "Who me?" Horatio asked putting a hand to his chest. Emily nodded her head. "You and Ryan." Jay laughed.

"Okay you. For now I want you to stop talking and just rest. This way you can talk all you want once your lung heals." Jay said giving Emily a smile as he gave her a little bit more oxygen. Emily nodded her head and smiled at everyone in the room. Her eyes started drooping and she immediately looked over at Jay. HE just smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. Emily tiredly shook her head and finally caved and let her eyes close. "Why did she look over at you?" Natalia asked Jay once Emily was out. "I am pretty sure that she knows that I gave her something to help her sleep." Jay said with humor in his voice. Horatio chuckled. "You are going to get a tongue lashing when she wakes up." Horatio informed Jay with a smile. Jay just shrugged. "I think I can take it." "I am sure you can." Horatio patted Jay on the shoulder. "Thank you." "Yes thank you." Natalia and Ryan replied. "By the way Wolfe, Alexx was looking for you and she didn't seem too happy." Ryan smiled sheepishly. Horatio looked over at Ryan. "I kind of checked out without consulting with her first." He explained. "Of you are so dead when she finds you." Natalia said trying to hold back her laugh. As if she could hear them, Alexx walked in. "Ryan!" Ryan jumped and spun around with a surprised look on his face. Alexx put her hands on her hips and looked at Ryan expectantly. Horatio laughed and Alexx looked at him with her 'you are in trouble' look. Horatio held up his hands. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Alexx asked.

Both men were at a loss for words. Alexx sighed. "Did you at least get the guy?" Horatio nodded his head slightly and Ryan confirmed it with a 'yes'. "Alright I will let you off the hook but you had better not be giving her any ideas." Alexx said pointing at the sleeping red head. "We won't Alexx. I don't think she knows that we left." Ryan says. "Umm… I think that she knows." Horatio said. "What!" Ryan exclaimed. "Well… she said that we both were busted." Horatio said with a small sly smile. Ryan put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. _Crap. She is so going to kill me._ Ryan thought. "Don't worry I am in the dog house too." Horatio said trying to reassure Ryan. "Yeah well I have a feeling that you will get off lightly because you are her dad." Ryan replied. Natalia and Alexx laughed. "Alright, well I am going to check my other patients and you two had better stay out of trouble." Jay left with Alexx. Natalia and Horatio sat down on the recliner while Ryan sat in the chair.

Emily woke a few hours later and found everyone asleep. Horatio was leaning against the back of the recliner with his shoulder and Natalia was leaning against him. Emily smiled. She could tell that they would be so happy together but something was holding them back. Emily was going to have to ask Alexx if she would help her. That is once she was able to leave the hospital. She glanced closer to her and saw Ryan asleep in the chair. He had his head resting on his hand. These people were her family and they were here for her. Emily couldn't help it and her smile got bigger. The door opened and Jay walked in quietly. "Hey how are you feeling?" Emily opened her mouth to speak and then remembered what he said earlier. She closed her mouth and just smiled at Jay. "Are you alright?" He asked. He had seen her open her mouth but then she closed it. Emily's smile got bigger as she nodded to him that she was alright. "Oh." Jay said when he himself remembered what he had told her earlier. He shook his head and smiled. "You can talk a little bit." Emily smiled. "I feel fine but I am sure that the sleeping aid that knocked me out." Jay raised his eyebrows. "Oh I believe that they were. How about we make a deal? You keep the mask on and I won't give you anymore drugs." Emily nodded her head. "Deal."

"Alright I will leave you to rest. It is late and you should sleep so you can leave sooner." Jay said patting her hand. "Do you think that I can leave tomorrow?" Jay looked at her wondering if she was serious. "If everything checks out may be I will consider letting you go." Jay teased. Emily gave Jay a bright smile. She watched him leave as quietly as he came in. Emily looked back over at her father. He looked so tired she didn't dare make any noise. She heard Ryan mumble something and she looked at him. He mumbled again and slightly moved his hand and his head fell. He was immediately awake. He felt eyes on him and looked around the room. No one was awake so he looked at Emily. His eyes widened in surprise. She was awake and staring at him. Emily smiled. Ryan smiled back and leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "Feeling better?" he asked quietly. Emily nodded her head. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was late. "Go back to sleep." He said rubbing circles on the top of her hand with his thumb. "Only if you do." Ryan smiled and chuckled quietly. "Alright." He moved his chair so he could lean back in it and keep a hold of her hand. She gave his hand a squeeze. In no time Ryan was asleep again. Emily watched him for a bit before her own eyes closed. Emily smiled. She had a feeling things were going to start looking up.

Jay walked in the next morning to find everyone up and laughing. Emily was quiet but she was sporting a giant smile. He shook his head and walked straight to Emily's bedside. He listened to her breathe before he gave her a smile. He helped her sit up and gently took the mask off. "There we go. Now what in the world has those three laughing their guts out?" Jay asked. "Ryan has a hand print on his face and it is still there. He slept on his hand." Emily informed him. Ryan was trying to get the mark to go away but it wouldn't. Horatio and Natalia just sat there laughing at him. Jay smiled himself when he caught a glimpse of the mark. Horatio turned slightly and saw Jay. They all walked over so they could pay attention to Jay. "Well I think that as long as you take it easy and do nothing extraneous I think you can go home." He said with a smile. Emily beamed. Natalia smiled and pulled a bag out from under the recliner. "I go some cloths for you earlier." Natalia said and handed the bag to Emily.

"Thank you." Jay stood up. "Once you have finished changing I am going to listen to your lung one more time and then you can go. I will go get your papers now." Jay stood up and left with Ryan and Horatio on his heels. They waited outside. Emily slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom with the bag. "Leave it unlocked." Natalia said. "Okay." Emily said and gave Natalia a smile. Emily slipped into her t-shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans. She smiled triumphantly when she got them on without much difficulty. She came out with a big smile and found Jay talking with Natalia explaining things that she probably shouldn't do. Emily rolled her eyes but still couldn't stop smiling. Jay turned and smiled at Emily. "Alright come sit right here for me." He said patting the end of the bed. Emily hopped up and sat straight for Jay. He did a complete work through and found that Emily was ready to go. "Alright you are set. I want you back in next week to make sure that everything is healing just fine." Emily agreed and followed Jay out to the lobby where Horatio was waiting.

Emily tilted her head curious wondering where Ryan went but smiled when she saw her dad waiting for her. "Hey." He said when he saw the three of them. "Wolfe went to grab the hummer." Horatio said after they thanked Jay. On cue Wolfe brought the hummer to the door. They all piled in and went straight to Horatio's. "Can Nat and Ryan stay the night?" Emily asked Horatio. "Sure." Emily smiled happily. They spent the rest of the day watching comedy movies in the living room. Horatio stuck Ryan on the couch and let Natalia have his bed. Emily slept in her own bed and Horatio decided to sleep on Kyle's bed since he wasn't using it. He had tried to get Wolfe to take the bed but he said he was good. Horatio sighed tiredly as he fell on the bed. Emily had been happy just to be with the three of them. Horatio was just worried that Emily was going to be too much like him and in a couple days would get impatient. He shook his head and laid back. Horatio smiled when he thought of Emily's laugh and Natalia's smile. Soon he was out like a light.

_No… no not again!_ Emily was flung into her nightmare once again. She did everything she could but she couldn't wake up. Her dreams always started out the same but half way through they would change. Sometimes there would be more people other times there would only be one. Occasionally the nightmare went further than it had ever before but the ones that scared her most was when her loved ones were in it. A few times it would be Horatio and Natalia or someone from the team but most of the time when those dreams happened it was Ryan. Tonight it was one of the nightmares that Ryan was in. Instead of just her getting hurt he was too. Emily thrashed and finally woke up when she rolled herself off the bed. She groaned and untangled herself from her blanket. Once she was free Emily went where she would always go when she had her nightmares. To the front room. It was dark but Emily knew the room like the back of her hand and sat down on the couch and jumped when Ryan groaned. "Sorry." Emily said nervously. Ryan blinked his eyes and made out Emily in the darkness. "Emily?... What are you doing up?" Emily backed away slowly. "Nothing I am sorry I just forgot for a minute that you were here, I'm sorry." Emily turned to leave but Ryan snagged her wrist. "Emily what it wrong?" He asked concerned. "Nothing." Emily whispered. Ryan pulled her to him. "No it's something. Tell me please." He gently pulled her so she was sitting on the couch next to him. "Emily…" Ryan tried again.

She chocked back a sob. "Ryan…" Emily couldn't hold it back anymore and told Ryan about her nightmares and how they kept changing for the worse. Ryan pulled her close to him and rubbed her back. "Shh… you are okay. He is gone." Emily nodded into Ryan's shoulder and cried into his chest. "How long have you had these dreams?" Ryan asked as Emily clamed a bit. Emily sniffled. "Every night since I came home from that place except when I was asleep at the hospital." Emily answered truthfully. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked looking at her. He saw the fear that lingered in her eyes. "I thought that they would go away eventually and then it just became a part of my life so I dealt with it." "Oh Emily, you never have to just deal with things like that. Come here." Ryan said pulling Emily close again. Emily slid further onto the couch and laid against his chest. Ryan leaned back and soothingly rubbed her back until she fell asleep again. Emily sighed and snuggled closer to Ryan. He pulled them further on the couch. After a little while he fell asleep with Emily in his arms.

Natalia woke to sunlight peeking in through the blinds. She smiled recognizing Horatio's room. She got out of bed and found her cloths that she got yesterday. She changed and went out to start breakfast. She was almost to the kitchen when she saw two people on the couch. She quietly walked over and saw that it was Emily and Ryan. Ryan was slouched, almost laying down and Emily was slightly on top of him. She had a pretty good idea about what Emily was doing in here. She had heard Emily hit the floor and get up and go out into the living room. She had quietly followed and heard Emily talk to Ryan. Natalia caught a few words of what Emily was saying and knew that she was finally talking to someone about the time she spent with that Jack character. Natalia smiled and started breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, and some orange juice. Natalia walked into the living room and gently shook Ryan. He blinked his eyes open. "What?" Natalia smiled. "You may want to get up. Breakfast is almost ready and I am pretty sure that right now you don't want Horatio walking in." Ryan looked at her confused until Emily shifted closer to Ryan. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Thank you." Natalia nodded and went back to making breakfast. Ryan shifted but all Emily did was wrap her arm around his chest and held onto him. Ryan smiled. "Emily… Emily we need to get up." Ryan said slowly waking Emily up. "Hmm…?" Emily asked blinking the cobwebs out of her eyes. "We need to get up." Ryan said with a bright smile. In all honesty he didn't want to get up but he also didn't want Horatio to freak and make it so Ryan had to transfer. "Ok." Emily said and got off the couch. She stretched and went into the kitchen to help Natalia. Ryan cleaned up the couch and walked into the kitchen just as Horatio joined them. They sat down to a great breakfast. They ate and chit-chatted. Emily smiled as she looked around her. This was her family and they were all happy. She felt content and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Review please! :D ~<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**This is a Christmas Special. I am sorry that it is late but here is my gift to all of you for reading this story!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you guys have to go?" Emily asked as she watched Horatio pack the back of the hummer. "I am sorry Sweetheart. I have to go and Ryan is the only one that didn't have plans." Horatio said smiling sympathetically at Emily. She sighed and handed him a small bag. "Okay but I still don't see why they had to have it so you would be coming back on Christmas Eve." Horatio shook his head. "I know Sweetheart but we have to go to a few of these conventions so we can stay up to date. That way we can catch the bad guys." Horatio explained. Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes dad I realize that I was just confused as to why they would have one this close to Christmas." Horatio paused for a moment. "You know I don't know why they do and I never really thought about that. The last few times I went I never really paid attention to it." Emily laughed. "That explains a few things." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Like what?" Horatio asked leaning against the hummer. "For starters you are leaving and aren't coming back till Christmas." Horatio shook his head. "Yes I guess you are right." Emily smiled. "I thought I always was." Horatio laughed and finished packing the hummer.<p>

"Alright Sweetheart are you sure you don't want me to drive you to Natalia's?" Emily nodded and hugged Horatio. "I am sure. She said she was going to stop by to get me and I need to finish up on a few gifts." Horatio hugged her back and went to the driver's side of the hummer. "When you pick Ryan up tell him that he still owes me from two nights ago when we played poker." Emily said happily. Horatio chuckled. "Don't worry Sweetheart I will now you be good and stay out of trouble." Horatio pointed his finger at her trying to act stern but couldn't help but smile. "I try." Emily said with a shrug of her shoulders and a bright smile. Horatio shook his head as he pulled out and waved back at Emily who was standing on the porch watching him go and waving. Emily sighed when she could no longer see Horatio. He had gotten a reminder email telling him about his reservation for a conference that any crime investigator needed to go. She had looked it up and it looked fun but the only problem was that it went clear to Christmas. It ended Christmas Eve and even then they wouldn't get back to Miami until way late.

Emily went back in the house and straight to her room she could finish her gifts. Her gifts for the team were all crime scene themed candy and games. She got Calleigh's kids coloring kits that were home happy. Emily found a beautiful bracelet for Natalia and a book for her dad. She knew that he liked reading but lately he hadn't had time. Emily got Ryan a necklace that held a small Celtic symbol. She had made the charm herself and smiled while she wrapped her gifts. She would deliver them all the day after tomorrow. The door bell rang and Emily knew it was Nat. Emily put on one more bow and then answered the door. "Hey Nat!" Emily said happily. "Hey Emm, you ready to go?" Natalia asked smiling at her. "Sure just let me grab my bag." Emily was going to stay at Natalia's until Christmas Eve. They were going to stay here that night and surprise Horatio. Emily grabbed her bag and closed the door behind her. Natalia smiled and unlocked her hummer. Emily threw her bag in the back and jumped in the front of the hummer. Natalia slid in and started the hummer. "So I have today off but we have a Christmas party at the lab tomorrow want to come?" Natalia asked. "If that's okay I would love to some." "Of course. Everyone at the lab loves you. If I didn't get you to come they would have my skin." Natalia explained. Emily laughed.

They arrived at Natalia's in no time. Natalia unlocked her house and led Emily in. "I have a spare room just down the hall on the right that you can use." "Thank you!" Emily gave Nat a big smile and put her bag in the room. The room was a light baby blue and had a calming set up. Emily noticed that the way this room was set up like the nursery that was in the house she had been living in with her mom. Emily found Natalia in the kitchen fixing a quick lunch. "Hey Nat… did that room use to be a nursery?" Natalia just about dropped the knife she was using. Emily immediately saw the look of panic cross Natalia's face. "Umm… yes it was. Me and my ex-husband thought we were expecting so we got that room ready." Emily looked at Natalia in surprise. "It was a false alarm and now, I am happy that it was a false alarm." Natalia said honestly.

Emily walked up to Natalia and gave her a hug. "Do you ever want kids?" Emily asked as she pulled away. Natalia smiled. "I would love to have kids but only with someone special." Emily smiled. "Hmm I think I know who." Natalia looked at Emily curiously. "And who would that be?" Emily smiled even bigger. "Do I need to bring up that night where you left a nice claiming mark on dad?" Emily asked with a sly smile. Natalia's eyes widened. Emily laughed at her expression. They ate lunch and Natalia left what Emily said alone. Emily on the other hand was determined to get something to happen between the two. Emily left Natalia alone until they were getting ready for bed later that day. "Nat… why haven't you and dad got together?" Natalia chocked on her water. "Well… I think that it is because we aren't sure about each other and I am pretty sure that he doesn't feel the way I feel." Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh I would disagree." Natalia looked at Emily. "Come on I have an idea." Emily pulled Natalia into her living room and explained her plan.

Emily was singing along to Rudolf when the phone rang. It was Christmas Eve and Emily had just finished decorating her home. "Caine residents." Emily said placing the phone between her ear and her shoulder and she fixed some lights on the tree. "Hey Sweetheart what are you up to?" Horatio asked smiling at Emily cheerful tone. "I am just fixing a blown bulb on the lights. What about you? Are you guys on the plane yet?" Horatio sighed. "That is why I am calling Sweetheart. The plane that is supposed to take us had been delayed because of the weather." Emily dropped the line of lights she was holding that fell back in place while she grabbed the phone with her hand. "What do you mean dad?" "Sweetheart, I am going to be way late getting home." Emily sat down heavily on the couch. "Okay." Horatio grimaced. The cheer was gone from Emily's voice. He was just as disappointed as her but there was nothing he could do about it. He turned to the door and saw Ryan waving at him frantically.

"Sweetheart I have to go." "Okay dad, love you." Horatio smiled just a bit. "Love you too." "What is it Wolfe?" Ryan was smiling broadly. "I found a guy who will fly you to Miami. He owns a helicopter and is willing to take you. He is a friend of mine but his helicopter is small so you can go and I will just take the next plane." Horatio looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure Wolfe? I know the way you feel about Emily." Ryan looked at Horatio speechless for a minute. Horatio just raised his eyebrow. Ryan finally just shook his head. "She would kill me if I went instead of you. Besides, you are her father and you can tell her that you are my gift to her." Horatio shook his head. "Thank you." Ryan shrugged. "Come on let's get you going." Ryan said grabbing Horatio's suit case.

Emily was still sitting on the couch when Natalia found her twenty minutes later. "Hey what's wrong?" Nat asked sitting down next to Emily. "They aren't going to make it. Their plane has been delayed and they are not going to get her until tomorrow at the soonest." Natalia saddened for a bit. "Hey it's alright." Emily shrugged. "Yeah I know but it still is a bummer." Natalia nodded. "Come on. You still have to show me how you made those cookies that you brought to the party yesterday." Natalia said dragging Emily to the kitchen.

Horatio landed in Miami around 9:30pm. He got out and was about to thank the pilot when he thought of something. "Thank you for the ride. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Horatio asked shaking hands with the man. He shook his head. "Na, the wife and kid are at a band event and won't be home till the next day." Horatio thought for a minute. "Do you think you could bring Mr. Wolfe back here by tomorrow morning?" The guy shrugged. "I need to refuel and then I could. We would be here at around 5:00 in the morning, why?" "There is a girl that I know would be very happy if Wolfe was here for the Holiday's." The man laughed. "Ryan finally got himself a girl did he?" Horatio nodded. "Have you met this girl?" The man asked. Horatio knew from what he had heard this man say, this man was a really good friend of Ryan's. Horatio nodded his head. "Is she a good one? I mean Ryan is not a bad picker but lately I don't know." The man rubbed the back of his neck. Horatio smiled. "Yes and she is a pretty good girl." The man nodded. "Then sure thing. I will have him back here at 5am!" The man said cheerfully and went to get more fuel. Horatio found his hummer and got in. He smiled when he thought about the look on Emily's face when she saw him.

It didn't fell like it took very long for Horatio to get home and soon he was pulling into his driveway. He noticed Natalia's hummer was also in the driveway and smiled. He got out and walked up to the door. He turned the knob and found that it was locked. He pulled out his key and was about to open the door when it opened before he reached the knob. He was face to face with Emily. At first they just stared at one another and then Emily broke out in a huge smile. "Dad!" Emily ran forward and gave Horatio a giant bear hug. "Hey Sweetheart." Horatio said returning the hug. He looked over Emily and saw Natalia come to the door. Emily pulled back and ran back into the house. "Come on dad I want to show you something." Emily said over her shoulder. Horatio chuckled and Natalia smiled. She closed the door behind him. He set his luggage in the living room and went to find Emily. He was just about to walk into the kitchen when Emily stopped him. "Nope you have to stay right there." Horatio looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why…?" "Cause you are under the mistletoe and you can't leave until someone kisses you." Emily paused for a moment with a finger to her lips.

"Oh and I am not going to kiss you so you have to get someone else." Horatio looked at Emily stunned. He turned around and looked at Natalia with a pleading expression. She just smiled at him. "I don't know what you want from me." Nat said walking past him. Horatio glanced at Emily and saw that Emily was serious so he decided to take a risk. Just as Natalia was walking past him he snagged her around the waist and pulled her to him. Natalia yelped not expecting him to do that. "I was thinking you could release me." Horatio said quietly in a velvety tone. Natalia was instantly under his spell. He leaned his head in to hers and brushed his lips against hers. Natalia sighed and then gasped when Horatio gave her a real kiss. It was a smoldering kiss that too her breath away. She didn't know how long they kissed only that she didn't want it to end but the need for oxygen made them. Horatio's eyes gleamed as he looked into Natalia's. "That was…" "Breathtaking." Natalia said interrupting. Horatio nodded.

They looked over to where they last saw Emily and she was gone. Horatio smiled as Natalia wrapped her arms around his waist and walked with him to his balcony. They found Emily staring out into the stars. "I have a surprise for her tomorrow." Horatio said to Natalia as they went into the living room. "Oh and what is that?" "Wolfe." Horatio said simply. Natalia gasped and looked at Horatio. "I thought that only one of you could come?" Horatio nodded. "Yes but I convinced the pilot to go back and get him. He should be here at 5am and I was going to go get him. He will come over around 8am." Natalia smiled and hugged Horatio. "She will love it." Horatio smiled. "How long do you think we should let them think that we don't know that they like each other?" Horatio asked as they watched Emily come back in. "Oh I am sure that Emily knows. I mean she knew about our feelings for each other." "Yes that is true." They said goodnight and everyone went to bed. The next morning Horatio woke early and picked up Wolfe. He gave him a bow and told him that after he showered he was to put it on. Ryan caught on and agreed. Horatio was back before Emily was up. Nat woke Emily up. They opened their presents and sat back to watch a Christmas movie. There was a knock at the door. Horatio smiled. "Emily can you get that? I am sure that it is my gift to you." Emily nodded.

"Yep." Emily got up and opened the door. There standing on the footstep was Ryan. He was freshly shaven and showed. There was a bright blue bow on his chest. Ryan smiled. Emily gasped. Ryan opened his arms and Emily jumped in them. He held her up and twirled her around in his arms. "Merry Christmas." He said in a smooth tone. Emily's smile grew and she hugged him. Horatio and Natalia watched them from the hallway. "You know that he is going to be over here every day now right?" Natalia said hugging Horatio. "I know but I was hopping that since Emily get's to have Wolfe over, I thought I could have you over." Horatio whispered in her ear. Natalia laughed. "Any time that you want me." Horatio looked at how happy Emily and Ryan were and how happy he was with Natalia by his side. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Merry Christmas Everyone! ~<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello guys. I am sad to say that this is the last chapter to Red Firefly. I have loved this experience. Don't worry I plan on continuing this story it will just be later. I hope you all enjoy my New Year's gift to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Christmas had been amazing. Emily had finally got her dad and Natalia to admit their feeling. She knew they were the perfect couple. Her gift from her dad was the best one.<p>

Ryan had worn the bow that Horatio had given him but he also put a tag on just under the bow. It had said to Emily from dad & Ryan. Emily smiled as she remembered that night.

"Hello any one there?" Walter asked teasingly waving a hand in front of Emily's face. Emily blinked.

"Sorry Walter." Walter just laughed.

"You're good but we may want to hurry before someone walks in and asks what we are doing." Emily nodded in agreement and finished filling out the papers in front of her.

After a few minutes, Emily finished up and handed Walter the papers. "Thank you Walter." He nodded.

"Yep." Walter took the papers and turned them in. Emily stood up and Walter was back just as Horatio walked in.

"What are you two up to?" He asked looking back and forth between the two. Emily just smiled at him. "Nothin." Emily said with her country accent.

Horatio smiled and shook his head slightly as he turned and walked back to his office.

"Whew, that was close." Walter said whipping imaginary sweat from his eyes.

"What was close?" Eric asked walking in behind them. Walter spun around and Emily burst out laughing. Eric looked at Walter expectantly.

"Don't worry Eric, it is nothing wrong but it is a surprise so please leave it be." Emily said saving Walter.

Eric shrugged. "Okay." Walter just stared at Eric until he left. Emily patted Walter on the back as she walked by.

"You know Walter you did pretty good up until Eric walked in." Walter just shook his head and went back to work.

Emily walked to the ballistics lab. She put on some head phones and watched Calleigh shoot. It was not her favorite thing to do but she caught a glimpse of Stetler as she left the room her and Walter were in. Stetler was not prone to come down here when she was shooting.

Emily was pulled from her thoughts when Calleigh stopped shooting. Emily watched as Calleigh dismantled the gun and gathered the bullets. Emily walked in and helped Calleigh clean up.

"What are you down here for?" Calleigh asked seeing Emily.

"Hiding from Stetler." She said with a shrug. Calleigh laughed.

"Well you picked the right place to hide. After the last time he was down here I doubt he will be coming back down here soon." Calleigh said still laughing. Emily smiled.

There was a bang at the doors and there was only one person who would even think about slamming Calleigh's doors and that was Stetler.

"He must be really pissed." Calleigh remarked. Emily nodded and went straight to one of Calleigh's gun cabinets. She slid what should have been the back away and revealed a compartment.

"When did that get there?" Calleigh asked blocking any view from the doorway just in case. Emily grinned mischievously.

"Explain later." She said seeing the top of Stetler's hair. Calleigh nodded and slid the false back in place just as Stetler came into full view. Calleigh put guns away so it was not curious as to why the gun cabinets were open.

"Duquesne." Stetler said sternly.

"What can I do for you Rick?" Calleigh asked. She continued putting guns away, not turning to look at him. Emily held her tongue. She wanted to laugh at the expression on Stetler's face when Calleigh still didn't look at him. Stetler shifted his feet.

He wanted to snap and make Calleigh turn around but he knew that if he did, he may just get shot. "Do you know where Horatio is?" Stetler finally asked. Calleigh finally turned to him.

"How in the world am I supposed to know Rick?" Calleigh asked placing a hand on her hip and the other held a 45. Rick swallowed thickly.

"Is there anything else?" Rick looked up quickly from the gun. Stetler shook his head. "No." Calleigh continued to stare at him.

"So…?" Stetler immediately began backing out.

"I am going." He said backing up faster when he saw Calleigh lift the gun slightly. He back up right into the doors and jumped.

As soon as he was gone Emily came out of the cabinet. She couldn't hold back her laughter any more. "That was great! I loved the look on his face."

Calleigh joined Emily and laughed. "I enjoyed that too. Did you see the look on his face when I raised my hand slightly?" Calleigh asked, eyes sparkling. Emily nodded.

"The best. You are going to have to teach me how to get that kind of reaction." Emily said helping Calleigh finish cleaning up.

"Thank you for the help." Calleigh said once they had everything put away. Emily just grinned.

"Any time." Emily replied smiling right back. They chatted for a little while longer before Emily's phone buzzed. She glanced at it but just put it back in her pocket.

"Alright, talk to you later Cal. I will stop by later and see how Eric is doing with the kids." Emily said with a smile. Calleigh laughed and went back to work. Emily stepped outside and pulled her phone back out. It was a text from Ryan.

'_Hey I heard you were at the lab. You staying out of trouble?' _Emily smiled at the text.

'_Of course. Why are you here?' _

'_No, it's my day off. What are you doing there any way? Walter just told me that Stetler is there.' _

'_Yeah he is and I have a funny story to tell you about him in the ballistics lab today.'_

'_I can't wait hear that story but you still haven't answered my question.' _

'_It is a secret.'_

'_Fine but I think I can get it out of you.'_ Emily laughed.

'_You are on!'_

Emily slipped her phone back in her pocket and made her way to her dad's office. Emily saw Tom walking down the hall.

"Hey Tom!" Emily said getting his attention. Tom looked up and walked over to her.

"Hey Tom, do you know where Stetler is right now?" Tom smirked. "Yeah, he just stormed out of your dad's office. I saw him walk to the bathroom so I think you are good for now." Tom said with a wink.

"Thanks Tom!" Emily said with wave and smile. She walked into her dad's office wearing a bright smile. She knew that Horatio was not always in the best of moods after seeing Stetler but she had found that if she walked in smiling, eventually he would smile too.

"Hello sunshine!" Emily said happily. Horatio looked up and smiled.

"Hello to you too. Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"Na… I just came to see how you were doing." She said sitting on the edge of his desk. Horatio leaned back in his chair.

"Oh?" Emily grinned wildly.

"I just had a feeling that you needed a pick-me up." Horatio nodded with a smile.

"That I did." Emily saw his smile and knew that she had accomplished her mission. She nodded to the stack of papers that were sitting on his desk.

"Work for you?" Horatio nodded.

"Well I am going to leave all this fun to you." Emily said jumping off the desk. Horatio chuckled.

"Thought so." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"See you later." Emily said giving Horatio a kiss on the cheek and walking out.

Horatio smiled as he watched Emily leave. She always had a way to make him smile. He shook his head and turned back to the stack of files on his desk.

'_Hey are you nearby?' _

'_I am a couple blocks away why?'_ Ryan text back Emily.

'_I was wondering if you would give me a ride?' _

Ryan chuckled and turned his hummer around.

'_Sure be there in a second.'_

Emily smiled as she walked outside. She went just a little ways down and sat on the edge of the sidewalk. She hummed to herself as she waited. Not very long after, Emily saw Ryan turning the corner. She stood up and jumped in the hummer. Ryan didn't even get the hummer in park. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Emily asked buckling up.

"Nothing." Ryan said pulling back out into traffic.

"Hey can we stop by Calleigh's. I want to make sure Eric hasn't let the kids burn the house down." Emily said with a laugh. Ryan chuckled.

The kids had thankfully not burnt the house down and Eric was actually doing a good job on watching them. They stopped by for just a little while and soon they were on their way back to Horatio's.

"Hey can you stay for dinner?" Emily asked when they got there. Ryan nodded.

"If you want." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I obviously do if I asked you." Ryan chuckled.

"Alright." Emily opened the house and sat down on the couch pulling out her phone. First she sent and individual text to Walter and then she sent a group one to everyone else. After a few minutes everyone responded to her text.

"Great everyone can come!" Emily said excitedly.

Ryan looked at her. He was about to sit down next to her when she jumped up and dragged him to the kitchen.

"You are going to help me."

Ryan looked at her in mock horror. Emily just laughed and continued.

Ryan sat down heavily on the couch beside Emily. They had been in the kitchen for hours and had just finished. Ryan held an arm up and Emily snuggled up to him.

"Thank you." She said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey just as long as I get to eat some of what we just made then I will do it again." He said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her on top of her head.

"You guys are all going to be so surprised tonight." Emily said with a playful grin.

"Oh and what is the surprise?" Emily shook her head.

"Nope, you have to wait just like all the others." Ryan sighed. There was nothing that was going to make Emily change her mind so he let it go.

Everyone was at Horatio's on time except Walter. He was late. The door bell rang and Emily answered it. It was Walter.

"What did he say?" She asked in a whisper. Walter smiled.

"He said yes." Emily beamed.

"Great now come join the party."

Everyone ate and had a good time. It was New Years Eve and everyone was ready to start a new year. Ten minutes before the New Year, Emily got their attention.

"Hey guys I have an announcement to make." Everyone gathered around.

"Starting this New Year I will be working part time at the crime lab!" Emily said excitedly. Everyone cheered. Horatio spoke up when they had quieted.

"What about school?" Emily smiled.

"I graduated early from high school and had already done a year into college before I met all of you. I have continued my education and will still continue it while I work. This is what I want to do." Horatio nodded and smiled.

"That is a great plan Sweetheart." Emily beamed.

"Okay now that that is out of the way let's go outside and watch the fireworks!" Emily said clapping her hands. Everyone cheered and followed Emily outside.

Horatio stayed back and watched for a minute. Natalia wrapped her arms around Horatio and looked out with him.

"She is starting a new part in her life just like the rest of us will." She said. Horatio smiled.

"She is going to make work go by faster I can tell you that." Natalia laughed. She gently tugged his hand.

"Come on Horatio. It is time to celebrate this past year and look forward for this coming one."

"You know Sweetheart… you are right." Horatio said and drew Natalia in for a kiss.

She smiled when they broke away. They walked out just as the New Year began and the fireworks blasted. To the New Year and all of its possibilities.

The clicking of a shutter was the only sound other than the booming of the fireworks as the team's pictures were taken. The cameraman focused mostly on the tall red head and the young red head. They were the targets. A few more clicks and the assignment was done. All he had to do was email these to his client and he was also good for this New Year.

**To be continued...**


End file.
